OBLIVION IN THE DARKNESS
by RiriSkull
Summary: Si alguna vez no llegas a reconocerme, si en el pasado que recuerdas, no me encuentras...tranquilo, tomaré tu mano y mi calor de dará la luz. Más no te aferres a un presente en el cual no existo, esperame, que disiparé tu mente. *CAPITULO 12 ARRIBA* YAOI
1. Chapter 1: Conejo de la Luna

**Esquizofrenia**

CAPITULO UNO: **Conejo de la luna**

_Atención a todos los trabajadores_

_Atención a todos los trabajadores… _

_El lugar se autodestruirá en diez minutos_

_Repito… el lugar se autodestruirá en diez minutos…_

-Tenemos que salir de aquí! –gritó un chico de cabello negro, alzando la vista hacia arriba, viendo como todo el lugar se estaba cayendo en pedazos.

-Estás de broma, Ray! –gritó uno de cabellera abundante azul, mirando hacia atrás, donde estaban sus amigos –Estoy apunto de ganar! –gritó de nueva cuenta, para después devolver su atención al plato de beyblade donde dos trompos de debatían por sacar al otro del estadio.

-Acéptalo!! Estoy a una nada de ganarte! Mejor hazle caso a tu felino amigo y ríndete de una vez! –le gritó el chico que era oponente de Takao en esos momentos.

-Detente, Yuriy!! –gritó otro chico, siendo sostenido por uno rubio.

-Kai! Puede ser peligroso que te acerques tanto! –gritó Max mientras sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos al bicolor, pero éste ultimo solo forcejeó más y logró liberarse –KAI!

-Yuriy detente!!! Takao te ordeno que te detengas ahora!! –gritó el bicolor viendo a su compañero de equipo directamente a los ojos.

-Tu estás tocado!! Voy ganando, maldita sea!! –gritó Takao, viendo con enojo al serio del grupo, que en estos momentos de serio no tenía nada.

-TU NO ENTIENDES!! –gritó con fuerza el bicolor, corrió directamente hacia el pelirrojo y se puso en frente de éste, con sus brazos extendidos, en un intento burdo de defenderlo.

-Kai…-susurró quedamente Takao, viendo la acción de su compañero, acción que le dolía en el alma, frunció el cejo, frustrado –Quítate Kai, o juro que no respondo! –gritó el chico, Kai lo miró amenazante, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Kai…-salió de los labios del de ojos árticos, captando la atención de Hiwatari, quien volteó inmediatamente.

-Sí… soy yo, Yuriy, reacciona, vamos –dijo Kai, sosteniendo las mejillas de su amigo, haciéndolo ver a los ojos, bajando ligeramente su cabeza, ya que el bicolor era más bajito –Despierta por favor….

Yuriy se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, sus ojos completamente abiertos, temblando por no saber quienes eran esas personas, aquel muchacho que lo miraba con tanta preocupación, no recordaba nada, quien era?! –AAAAAAAAHHH!!! –gritó desgarradoramente, asustando a los presente, aquello era un grito de frustración por no saber que pasaba, por sentirse tan perdido en su propia mente.

Kai veía con dolor como su pelirrojo sufría, viéndose completamente inútil al no saber que hacer, así que solo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza, Yuriy intentaba por todos los modos alejarlo, pero Kai se resistía, poniendo más fuerza.

-Regresa!! Por favor regresa!! –decía un susurró desesperado, para que nada más él pudiera escucharlo, le estaba rogando, no permitiría compartir aquella debilidad con nadie más que con él –Regresa a mí…-dijo quedamente, sintiendo como el ruso se rendía en sus brazos y caía arrodillado, Kai se agachó junto con él –Yuriy…

El pelirrojo estaba agitado, con la cabeza gacha, y sus manos sujetando con cierta fuerza los antebrazos del bicolor, que también tenía sus manos en posición igual, todos los presentes seguían viendo aquella escena, no parecía que vieran el derrumbe que los amenazaba con aplastarlos por el techo.

Takao no podía soportar ver aquello, ese sujeto le estaba quitando lo más importante de su vida, y Kai estaba dispuesto a eso, no, no lo podía creer. Miró el plato de Beyblade y ambos trompos seguían girando, pero el de Yuriy se tambaleaba un poco, mientras que el del peliazul seguía con su fuerte giro.

Pero un fuerte temblor los sacó a todos de sus cavilaciones, haciéndolos reaccionar en la situación en la que se encontraban, máxima cuando una roca, parte del techo, cayó separando a los chicos, quienes saltaron para no ser aplastados.

-Amigos, muévanse o vamos a morir todos aquí! –gritó Ray, viendo como Kai y Yuriy seguían del otro lado del plato, era peligroso que estuvieran tan lejos, Takao volteó hacia el neko y asintió, ordenando a Seyryuu que regresara con él, el blade obedeció, impulsándose hacia la mano de su dueño.

-Kai!! Tu también regresa!! Es peligroso que estén ahí! –gritó Max, con las manos en puño y un semblante pleno de preocupación por su amigo, Kai volteó y asintió al comentario de su amigo, y haciendo esfuerzo, intentó pararse junto con su… con Yuriy.

-Yuriy… levántate… no puedo con los dos…-dijo quedamente, el pelirrojo obedeció, pero seguía sin levantar la mirada, cosa que preocupó al bicolor –Yuriy… que tienes?... –preguntó quedamente.

-Yuriy… -susurró casi en siseo, Kai levantó una ceja, sin entender, pero después un zarpaso lo sacó de su sorpresa, para meterlo en otra el doble de fuerte –Yuriy no existe –dijo con los ojos dilatados, una sonrisa diabólica y sujetando a Kai del cuello.

-Yu-Yura!! –siseó Kai, sujetando las manos que lo apretaban, quitándole el poco oxigeno de sus pulmones.

-KAI! –gritó Takao, volviendo a colocar su Blade en el lanzador, pero Ray lo detuvo.

-Olvídalo! Puedes lastimar a Kai! –gritó el pelinegro, otro temblor los sacudió, ahora era el piso el que se abría de una manera amenazante.

-Amigos enserio tenemos que salir de aquí! –gritó Max, asustado, viendo el suelo desquebrajarse a sus pies.

Takao miró a su amigo rubio y apretó con fuerza sus puños, miró de nueva cuenta hacia el pelirrojo y el bicolor, y éste último seguía atrapado por el jefe de los Demolitions Boys, otra sacudida, más fuerte que la anterior, haciendo que se tambalearan y cayeran al suelo, lo que provocó que Yuriy soltara a Kai.

El bicolor tosió con fuerza al sentir como por fin el aire volvía, Yuriy cayó de espaldas, soltando así el lanzador de su Blade –Kai!!! Corre!! –gritó Takao con cierto alivio, parándose.

Pero una parte del techo se desprendió, todos miraron como los escombros caían con fuerza, los cinco jóvenes voltearon hacia arriba, aquel pedazo de muro los iba a aplastar.

-Byakko -gritó Ray, sacando a su bestia Bit, el tigre blanco fue directamente hacia la parte del techo, partiéndola en dos, para que no los aplastara –Así se hace, Byakko! –gritó el neko, pero se sorprendió al ver como parte de la roca caía hacia donde estaban Yuriy y Kai.

-Kai!! –gritaron todos, el bicolor, volteó hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, se abrazó al pelirrojo, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro, ya no estaba Yuriy en sus brazos…

Su cuerpo estaba flotando…

Por que Yuriy se veía tan lejano?...

Por que lo miraba con tristeza?...

Por que no podía alcanzar sus manos?...

Un golpe certero en su espalda, lo hizo volver a la realidad, aquella roca haciendo un golpe seco al caer, separándolo de Yuriy… su cuerpo tirado en el plato de blade; sus ojos carmín estaban impactados, y las lágrimas fluían de ellos dejando marcas en sus mejillas. Todos veían mudos la escena…

-No… Yuriy… no….-negó sutilmente, sus labios casi no se movían al decir esa simple palabra –Yuriy… -susurró, se paró con pesadez, tambaleándose por el golpe recibido en su espalda.

Otro temblor los sacó de sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta, Takao fue el primero en reaccionar, y frunciendo el cejo se acercó a Kai, para tomarlo por el brazo y llevárselo de ahí, Una explosión los alteró a todos.

-Rápido! Están empezando las explosiones, salgamos ya! –gritó Ray, sujetando a Byakko con fuerza, sintiendo como Max y Takao corrían tras él, éste último sujetando a un bicolor completamente ido, viendo hacia atrás.

-Yuriy….-susurró de nueva cuenta, Takao volteó ligeramente, frunció el cejo, pero al sentir como su mano soltaba la muñeca fina del otro niño, volteó asustado.

-Kai! –gritó el peliazul, al ver como Hiwatari corría en dirección contraría, el peliazul se le echó encima sujetándolo de la cintura, pero el bicolor forcejeaba por su liberación –Es peligroso Kai!! Tenemos que salir de aquí!! –gritó el chico.

-No!!! NO!!!! YURIY!!!! YURIY!!! –gritaba con fuerza, sus ojos dilatados y derramando lagrimas de dolor, un dolor que no podía aceptar.

-YURIY!!!! –gritó y una explosión hizo su aparición.

Despertó alarmado, su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía como golpeaba con rabia su pecho, el sudor frío pasaba por su cuerpo, en una muestra clara de su miedo, su respiración agitada y entre cortada no lo dejaba tranquilarse y por extraño que fuera, su boca estaba completamente seca. Un frío acogedoramente incomodo lo hizo voltear a la ventana.

Estaba abierta… no recordaba haberlo hecho, se paró para cerrarla, pero justo cuando agarró la puerta de la ventana, la luna llamó su atención. Brillaba… como si fuera un enorme foco blanco. En sus ojos amatistas se reflejaban sus brillos, haciéndolos lucir llenos de vida… vida que le fue arrebatada.

-Yuriy… antes veíamos mucho el cielo… -susurró quedamente –Tu gustaba de verlo, siempre que amanecía, veías el cielo…

Un murmullo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al voltear a la cama, estaba Takao, completamente dormido a pierna suelta, Kai sonrió ligeramente… para después regresar su atención a la luna blanca, Hiwatari podía jurar que había un conejito en ella. Eso le recordaba la leyenda del conejo de la luna…

-Yuriy solía decirme que siempre nos vigilaba… -se abrazó a si mismo –Que él me cuidaría si llegaras a faltar… -una ligera lagrima pasó por su mejilla –Entonces por que me haz abandonado?... por que dejaste que estuviera con él y no contigo…-susurró con dolor, ligeros espasmos llenaron su cuerpo, porque tenía que llorar?...

Eso era de débiles, solo ellos demostraban sus emociones y se dejaban dominar por ellas, pero él?... él no podía dejarse caer, pero… no se lo prometió a nadie… Yuriy no llegó nunca a decirle unas palabras de aliento… nada… que lo obligara a seguir con su vida… se fue dejándolo con un mal sabor de boca… con un recuerdo que taló en su cerebro hasta enterrarlo en lo más profundo.

Dejándolo sin esperanzas de seguir en la vida… sin algo que lo motivara al ver un nuevo día…

Hasta que llegó él… Takao… él nunca le permitió dejarse morir, lo atrajo a la vida cuando más lo necesitaba, le mostró un hermoso amanecer, sosteniéndolo de la mano cada que caía al suelo, llenándolo de palabras de luz y esperanza que lo hacían olvidar su cruel presente… Takao lo amaba y no perdía oportunidad para decírselo…

Cuando comían…

Platicaba de alguna trivialidad…

En la cama… no mal interpreten, Kai jamás había dejado que Takao pasar de simples besos con él, Kai siempre se lo dejó bien claro… no lo amaba… lo quería, eso sí y apreciaba todo lo que hacía por él… pero de eso a corresponderle tal sentimiento… no, Yuriy era la única persona que albergaba su corazón…

Sintió unas manos rodear su cintura y al voltear, se encontró con la mirada llena de amor de Takao, quien recostó su mentón en el hombro de Hiwatari, quien lo recibió gustos…

-Te desperté?... –preguntó quedamente, Takao negó con la cabeza, para después empezar a besar el cuello del bicolor, quien entrecerró los ojos, degustando del gesto.

-Takao… -susurró, sintiendo ligeramente sus mejillas arder, no podía negar que los mimos que el peliazul tenía para con él, lo descolocaban, le cegaban y deseaba sentir más… pero siempre estaba la imagen de Yuriy… viéndolo con aquellos ojos llenos de odio, como si le recriminaran su conducta…

-Lo sé… solo quiero que sepas que te amo…-susurró en su oído, creando un estremecimiento en el bicolor, se alejó un paso fuera del pecho de Takao, quien suspiró en resignación –Voy a ir a entrenar un poco –dijo y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza…

Kai sabía que a Takao le faltaba poco para que se hartara de esa situación, de ser el segundo plato de la mesa, que cada vez que lo quisiera tocar, él le rehuyera atribuyéndolo a la memoria del pelirrojo, Kai lo entendía y nunca le reprocharía al peliazul que lo dejara… él se lo había buscado.

Suspiró cansadamente, entrecerrando los ojos; caminó hacia el espejo donde se admiró por un momento… no podía decir que se veía mal, al contrario, gracias a los cuidados de Takao, nunca se mal pasó, bueno… pero no como se había imaginado que sería. Tocó con la yema de sus dedos su propio reflejo y sonrió con nostalgia, sus ojos seguían reflejando la falta de Yuriy en su vida…

Negó varias veces, en un modo calmado y después fue directo al baño, no tenía sueño, así que de nada valía volver a acostarse, ayudaría a Takao a entrenar, que total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró, el espejo empezó a mostrar algo… completamente ajeno a lo que debería de ser, ondas de agua se reflejaron, para dar paso a una silueta, la cual sonrió de un modo soberbio…

-Al fin te encontré… -susurró quedamente, para desaparecer del mismo modo…

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

Hola gente!! Kya pues la verdad ando aquí ahora mostrando un fic de una serie que me ha dejado embobada por sus lindos personajes y sus bestias de admirar!! Así es, nada más y menos que Beyblade! Wiii, amo a Kai, Tala, Takao, Ray!!! Los amo a todos los personajes!!

Respecto a los nombres de las bestias, pues estuve investigando y di con una pagina que los denomina de esa manera y pues, me encantaron! Así que esos serán sus nombres en mi fic, si no les agrada… pues se joden XD!, no, no se crean!! Las amo! Si los ven extraños y difícil de aceptar, pues díganme y ya veremos que se hace.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi fic!! El cual traerá muchos misterios y amores no correspondidos, los cuales llegaran al punto de ser enfermos!!

Minna dejen reviews!!! Onegai!!


	2. Chapter 2: Show Me Love

**Esquizofrenia**

CAPITULO DOS: **Show Me Love**

El sonido del Blade topando contra los árboles, dejándolos marcados, el piso también corrió la misma suerte, el pasto volaba al sentir el cruzar del trompo, el viento calaba en los huesos, pero aquello lo hacia sentirse bien, lo relajaba y le hacia olvidar el por que de su enojo…

Un enojo injustificado… ya que él mismo se había puesto la soga al cuello, él había aceptado formar una relación con Kai aún a sabiendas de que el bicolor no había olvidado al pelirrojo. No podía reclamarle a Kai su abstinencia para responderle, ni obligarlo… Solo era tiempo…

El trompo siguió golpeando todo a su paso… dejando ráfagas de viento a su paso… su ceño fruncido en expresión de enojo…

Así es, le tenía que dar tiempo al tiempo… Kai empezaría a olvidarse de Yuriy y en menos de lo que creía, tendría a Kai para él solo… tanto en cuerpo… como en corazón…

El blade golpeó con fuerza el muro del patio de su casa, dejando en su lugar un gran hueco, claro ejemplo de su fuerte ataque. Su respiración era irregular, y las gotas de sudor caían de su frente al suelo, para después sonreír a su modo y tomar a Seyryuu en su mano y entrar a su casa, necesitaba un baño.

El solo ya estaba mostrándose, brillando tan intensamente, dando una mañana cálida y acogedora. Rei se encontraba en la cocina, con un sartén en la mano, haciendo lo posible para que el huevo no se le quemara, cosa que lograba con éxito, Max veía la televisión, la cual estaba en la barra del desayuno, muy atentamente, con su mejilla recargada en su mano.

-Toma Max –dijo el pelinegro, sacando de su encierro televisivo al rubio, quien sonrió por el desayuno.

-Gracias, Rei –soltó al tener el plato en frente de él –A quien le toca ahora hacer la despensa de la casa? –dijo el rubio, empezando a comer.

-Según el calendario –decía Kon mirando las fechas de turno que se repartían entre los cuatro –Te toca a ti, Max –dijo con una sonrisa gatuna, muy tierna, el rubio resopló aburrido.

-No quiero… me aburro mucho estando solo –dijo Mizuhara, revolviendo el huevo en su plato, el neko se encogió de hombros para darle desinterés al tema, y voltearse de espalda a su amigo y continuar haciendo el resto de los desayunos, Max parpadeó, en eso Kai hizo su aparición, con su semblante frío de siempre.

-Si vas a hacer las compras, te puedo encargar unas cosas, Max? –preguntó Hiwatari, viendo al rubio, quien le sonrió en modo de afirmación –Bien… iré a escribirte lo que necesito –dijo y salió de nueva cuenta al cuarto.

-Dile a Takao que te acompañe y ya –soltó el neko, mirando a su amigo por encima de su hombro con otra sonrisa, Max lo pensó

-Buenos días a todos! –gritó la feliz voz del peliazul, sus amigos le sonrieron en respuesta.

-Takao dime que si –soltó Max, viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Takao parpadeó y dijo "sí". Max levantó los brazos al aire y festejó, el peliazul se rascó la cabeza sin entender. Se sentó a un lado de Mizuhara y exploró el lugar.

-Si buscas a Kai… está en su habitación –dijo Rei sin mirar a su amigo, quien resopló molesto, para después parpadear sorprendido al ver un plato con huevo y tocino enfrente de su cara –Ahora, desayuna, que no te quiero con hambre al medio día –dijo un sonriente Rei.

Takao le sonrió con vergüenza y tomó su plato para empezar a comer, Rei también se había servido y se sentó con sus amigos, él no era la sirvienta de nadie, si no estaban para la hora en la que se servía la comida, pues se quedaban sin comer… o se servían ellos solos.

-No se supone que cuidarías de Kai y no se que tanta cosa mas nos dijiste? –le echó en cara Max, poniendo una pose solemne, burlándose de su amigo, Takao lo miró con recelo.

-Sabes Max… luces más lindo callado –dijo con sorna, el rubio frunció el cejo y se encogió de hombros.

-Que sucedió?... se pelearon a caso? –preguntó Rei, sin mirar a sus amigos, estaba muy ocupado viendo su desayuno, Takao lo miró y parpadeó, no es que se hayan peleado…

-No tan así…-dijo Takao recargando su mejilla en su mano, Max lo miró intrigado y Rei solo negó con la cabeza -Que?! Por que siempre haces eso? –le preguntó enojado el peliazul, Max parpadeó sin entender y Rei seguía ecuánime.

Rei lo miró a los ojos, revelando una mirada felina, muy astuta, haciendo que Takao se quedara cayado –Takao no debo de recordarte que nunca estuve del todo de acuerdo con tu decisión –dijo Rei tomando su plato, el cual apenas había tocado.

-Kai todavía sigue vulnerable por lo de Yuriy… no es bueno que aproveches eso… debes darle su tiempo –dijo Rei empezando a lavar su plato, Max estaba callado viendo el tenso ambiente que se formaba, Takao frunció el cejo.

Max levantó la mirada, viendo sin querer hacia el pasillo que conducía a los cuartos –Takao –dijo intentando llamar la atención de su amigo.

-"**Para que logre superarle**" –se mofó el peliazul –Eso ya lo sé! No soy tonto, Rei; pero Kai también debe de poner de su parte, no? –soltó Takao, con las manos en la cintura, el tema se estaba saliendo de control.

-Takao…-volvió a decir el rubio.

-No seas cínico, Takao… Kai sabrá cuando superarlo –dijo Rei calmadamente, pero por dentro no le faltaban las ganas de golpear a su amigo para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Yuriy ya está muerto! Creo que todos aquí ya nos podemos hacer a la idea de eso! –gritó exasperado, golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

-Takao ya cállate, por favor! –gritó el americano, captando la atención de los dos chicos.

-Por que rayos me- -decía mirando con enojo a Max, pero calló al ver que el rubio no lo veía a él, si no a alguien más –Kai… -susurró quedamente.

Los tres voltearon hacia el pasillo, ahí estaba el bicolor, escuchando la pelea entre Takao y Rei, su semblante era frío, típico en él… uno no podía saber si le dañaba las palabras de los demás. Kai giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de ahí.

Max bajó la mirada, Takao intentó detenerlo, pero de sus labios no salió ni una palabra, Rei separó sus brazos, que habían permanecido cruzados en su pecho, para después girarse y volver a su tarea de limpiar los platos.

-Max… puedes ir ya de compras? –preguntó el Neko, el americano asintió con un sonido y tomó a Takao de la muñeca.

-Hey! A donde me llevas? Te dijeron a ti –dijo el peliazul, forcejeando débilmente para soltarse.

-Pero tu dijiste que 'sí' –soltó el rubio con una sonrisa cómplice, Kinomiya sintió una gota resbalar de su cabeza y fue jalado por Max fuera de la casa.

Rei se secó las manos y salió de la cocina, al escuchar como se cerraba la puerta de la entrada. Caminó directo a la habitación de Kai. Tocó varias y escuchó un simple 'adelante' y con eso abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio lo dejó con una punzadita en el pecho, Kai estaba sentado en la cama, con una pierna flexionada, y la otra afuera de la cama (_**N/A:**__ Uyyy no se si me explico _) veía atentamente un algo… una foto…

Kai veía tan en su mundo aquella fotografía, el neko sabía de quien era y lo hacia sentirse mal, Kai aún tenía muy presente el recuerdo de Ivanov, y eso era algo… que Takao nunca podría borrar, por más besos, carisias y palabras de amor… Kinomiya nunca podría hacerlo olvidar a Yuriy.

-Kai… sabes que no fue la intención de Takao decir eso…-susurró quedamente, no pasando del todo al cuarto.

-Lo sé… no puedo culpar a Takao de nada… no puedo culpar a nadie de nada…-soltó quedamente, sin dejar de ver aquella foto –A decir verdad… ni Takao… Yuriy… tienen la culpa –dijo cerrando los ojos, sentía que le ardían.

-Kai…-dijo Rei, viendo con ojos tristes a su amigo, el bicolor, se secó las lágrimas invisibles y miró hacia la ventana.

-De todas formas… -Rei levantó las cejas en atención –Yo no le debo nada a Yuriy…

-Cómo?...-preguntó Kon, Hiwatari asintió levemente.

-Voy a dormir un poco, si?... estoy cansado –dijo, Rei entendió la indirecta y salió del cuarto, la foto de Yuriy descansaba a un lado de Kai, una vez que se había acomodado para dormir, sus ojos estaban atentos a ella, viéndola con tristeza y mucha angustia…

-Esa foto… nos la tomamos en nuestra…_cita_… -sonrió tristemente –Tu no la quisiste llamar así… decías que…

-No es nada formal! No tenemos por que salir con un titulo de algo –dijo el pelirrojo viendo al bicolor sentado en el pasto verde, viendo hacia la anda –Que dices… si salimos? –preguntó Yuriy.

-Déjame en paz, Ivanov –dijo molesto Kai, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, Yuriy frunció el cejo.

-No hasta que me des un sí –dijo con el dedo levantado, pasándose al frente, quedando cara a cara con Kai, quien parpadeó sorprendido.

-No –soltó sin más, Yuriy resopló y negó varias veces, Kai levantó una ceja sin entender la actitud –Que?

-Entonces no me queda de otra, Kai –dijo muy cerca de los labios del bicolor, quien sintió un vuelco en el pecho, Ivanov estaba demasiado cerca, porque su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido?

-Que vas a hacer? –preguntó demostrando una actitud indiferente, pero Yuriy podía leer a través de esos ojos amatistas y sabía que Kai se sentía un poco incomodo por su cercanía.

-De veras quieres saberlo? –preguntó acercándose más a los labios del bicolor, quien se los humedeció inconscientemente, sus ojos empezaron a temblar de ansiedad, Yuriy lo miraba con tanto deseo, podía sentir el aliento del pelirrojo chocar contra sus labios.

-S-sí…-susurró quedamente, entrecerrando sus ojos, Yuriy también, pero él sonrió con cierta maldad.

-Bien…-dijo quedamente, rozando entre vocales los labios de Kai, pero sin llegar a tocarlos del todo.

-Kai sal conmigo, Kai sal conmigo, Kai sal conmigo, Kai sal conmigo –repetía Yuriy con una sonrisa de lo más inocente y alejándose considerablemente del rostro del bicolor, quien parpadeó asombrado por la reacción de Ivanov, quien seguía repitiendo aquello.

Hiwatari resopló molesto y empujó al pelirrojo lejos, con algo de brusquedad –Que pretendes con eso? –preguntó irritado por el otro chico.

- Kai sal conmigo, Kai sal conmigo, Kai sal conmigo, Kai sal conmigo –seguía repitiendo, parecía muy decidido, Kai se paró dejando al pelirrojo hablando como loco (**N/A:** Eso rima XD) y empezó a caminar fuera del parque en el que estaban.

Yuriy literalmente lo persiguió durante todo el día, repitiendo la misma frase todo el santo día, en la comida, en los entrenamientos, en el baño!, en fin, en donde sea que estuviera, ahí estaba Yuriy, acosándolo con esa estúpida frase que ya lo estaba hartando.

Se encontraban en el área de entrenamiento, de nueva cuenta…

- Kai sal conmigo, Kai sal conmigo, Kai sal conmigo, Kai sal conmigo, -el pelirrojo seguía en las misma, Kai resopló con su lanzador en las manos, en posición de ataque - Kai sal conmigo, Kai sal conmigo, Kai sal conmigo –respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos con frustración.

- Kai sal conmigo, Kai sal conmigo, Kai sal conmigo

-**YAA!!! ESTÁ BIEN!! VOY A SALIR CONTIGO PERO YA CÁLLATE!** –gritó a todo pulmón el bicolor, sin pensar en donde estaban. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlos.

Yuriy sonrió con satisfacción y orgullo, mientras que los 'reclutas' veían a la pareja. Kai se sonrojó por completo y gruñó por lo bajo.

-Vez que no fue tan difícil? –dijo Ivanov mirando tiernamente al bicolor, quien solo le dio una mirada asesina, Yuriy soltó una gotita de sudor –Bueno, salimos mañana que es día libre –dijo el pelirrojo, Kai parpadeó.

-Espérate un momento –Yuriy lo miró atento, Kai iba a hablar, pero calló al ver que todos seguían observándolos, Hiwatari les dirigió una mirada de susto y todos se desentendieron del tema.

-Yo acepté salir contigo, sí. Pero nunca dije cuando –soltó venenosamente, dando un jaque a la jugada, su mirada brillaba con astucia, mientras picaba con un dedo el pecho de Yuriy, quien miró sorprendido al bicolor.

Sin embargo… a Yuriy Ivanov, nadie le daba jaque…sin recibir el 'mate'. Así que simplemente soltó…

-Kai sal conmigo mañana, Kai sal conmigo mañana, Kai sal conmigo mañana –decía ahora, con los brazos cruzados hacia atrás y una sonrisa tierna, Kai abrió los ojos enormes y bufó molesto.

-Está bien! Está bien! –dijo Hiwatari con frustración, mientras se tapaba los oídos e ignoraba a duras penas al pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo, mañana nos vemos en el parque de siempre, en el árbol grande –dijo sin más, para después darse la vuelta y caminar lejos de Kai, quien se descubrió los oídos y miró hacia donde se fue su amigo.

-Estúpido Ivanov –susurró entre dientes.

Despertó abruptamente, levantándose a medias, viendo que el sol estaba más arriba, de seguro ya eran como las dos o tres de la tarde. Se estiró con flojera y tomó la foto de Yuriy, para guardarla en el cajón del buró de noche.

Se paró de la cama y divisó el listado de las cosas que quería que Max le comprara, resopló con fastidio, por culpa de la estúpida discusión se le había olvidado dársela. Bueno, ya ni modo, él iría a comprarlas después.

-_Kai…_

Sintió frío recorrerle el cuerpo, volteó hacia la puerta. Salió para ver si había alguien, pero el pasillo estaba desierto, se metió de nueva cuenta al cuarto.

-_Kai…_

Se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver a Rei entrenando con Byakko, enarcó una ceja –Rei! –gritó, llamando la atención del chino, quien volteó hacia la ventana para toparse con la mirada del bicolor.

-Que pasa, Kai? –preguntó mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente (_**N/A:**__ Yo no más me cuestiono, de que sudan? Si solo están lanzando un trompo… eso no es ejercicio ¬¬_)

-No me hablaste? –preguntó el bicolor, Rei levantó una ceja en duda y negó, Kai se tomó el mentón, pensando, no estaba loco, clarito había escuchado como lo habían llamado, se encogió de hombros y volvió a meterse.

-_Kai…_

Otra vez aquella voz, se volvió a asomar –Oye, ya llegaron Max y Takao? –preguntó desde la ventana, Kon se giró sobre sus sitio y volvió a negar. Kai miró hacia otro lugar, y regresó al interior del cuarto.

Se estaba volviendo loco?... no, ni de chiste, de seguro seguía muy cansado, y se estaba imaginado cosas. No le tomó importancia al asunto y caminó hacia la puerta, para salir del cuarto, pero…

-_Kai…_

Volteó con cierta brusquedad, harto de aquello, para toparse con el espejo. Nada… únicamente su reflejo

Se le quedó mirando al objeto, por que sentía extraño?... todo alrededor se había vuelto oscuro, empañando las ventanas, su reflejo empezaba a desaparecer. Kai levantó una ceja en consternación, que estaba pasando? Se acercó unos cuantos pasos al espejo.

Notando que entre más cerca estaba… su reflejo se perdía en la oscuridad de aquel objeto.

-_Kai…_ -susurró de nueva cuenta el viento, Hiwatari sintió su cuerpo más ligero de un momento a otro, sentía como algo lo jalaba hacia el espejo.

Cada paso que daba aquella sombra que se había empezado a formar, también lo daba, obteniendo así, una silueta más reconocible, pero que el bicolor no podía identificar; del espejo empezaron a emanar muchas manitas, completamente negras, sacando un aura violeta, intentaban con tanto deseo alcanzar a Kai, se empujaban entre ellas, pero ninguna se le acercaba tanto como para llegar a tocarlo.

Los ojos del chico había perdido su brillo, estaban nublados, mirando el espejo, aquella figura frente a él ¿Quién era?... levantó una mano y la acercaba lentamente hacia el espejo, las manitas se inquietaron más, haciendo más fuerza para llegar a sujetar al chico.

-_Kai… ven…_-el mencionado no pudo evitar sonreí ante aquello, esa voz… porque le daba tanta nostalgia aquella voz?... lo acogía y sentía una tibieza en su pecho… porque?...

-Kai! Ayúdanos a meter las cosas a la casa, son muchas sabes –decía Takao mientras entraba como si nada al cuarto del bicolor.

Kai dio un respingo del susto y todo volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, miró a todos lados, y por último al espejo… ahí estaba él, reflejado… el bicolor levantó una ceja sin entender nada.

-Kai… me escuchas? –preguntó el peliazul, Hiwatari lo miró con cierto fastidio y solo asintió para después marcharse tras Kinomiya para ayudar a meter las compras. Cerrando la puerta a su paso.

El cuarto quedó en completo silencio, ni un zumbido se escuchaba, de nueva cuenta el espejo volvió a tornarse espeso, reflejando la misma silueta irreconocible, la cual sonrió con astucia y satisfacción…

-_Kai… te quiero conmigo_ –susurró al aire, sus ojos dilatados miraron hacia la mesa del escritorio –Dranzer… -soltó y acompañó la frase con una sonrisa llena de maldad. Despareció al momento.

El blade que resguardaba a Suzaku empezó a emitir un brillo, algo inquietaba al guardián Fénix… la pregunta era…

¿Qué?...

Continuará…

Nota de la autora:

Waaaa!!! minna!!! arigato!! gracias pdejar review!!! XD!!!!

Akia entre más review reciba! más rapido actualiza!!!

Etto... las contestaciones están en mi PROFILE, ya que, tengo entendido, que te borra la historia si contestas en el cap... sangrón...

Jane!!

Pulsa el botonsito de abajo, pa que Akia se ponga a trabajar!


	3. Chapter 3: Cartas sin razones

**Esquizofrenia**

CAPITULO TRES: **Cartas sin razones**

Un golpe sordo fue lo que se escuchó en aquel callejón, varios botes cayeron al suelo y maullidos fueron prueba de la existencia de felinos en aquel lugar.

Si nos vamos un poco en el tiempo, no tanto, solo la noche en que el conejo de la luna vigilaba mudo a su protegido; podemos darnos cuenta de que en Japón algo estaba sucediendo…

Un chico veía aterrorizado como una sombra, a la cual se le reflejaban unos ojos llenos de maldad y satisfacción, sonreía perversamente, en medio de ambos estaba el blade del chico.

-Por favor… no- no se quien seas…pero –tartamudeaba del terror el chico, viendo como su verdugo se acercaba varios pasos más, negando con su dedo índice.

-Nadie te ha dicho que puedes hablar –siseó con altanería, con una voz que confundía a quien la oyera, no era de hombre, pero tampoco era de mujer.

-No… me las-lastimes… po-porfavor…-lloriqueo el chiquillo, tapando con sus brazos su cabeza, aquel sujeto levantó la mirada prepotente.

-Pides clemencia…-soltó venenosamente, el chico sintió pavor recorrerle –La clemencia es para los débiles y los muertos…-diciendo esto se relamió los labios, el chico tembló frenéticamente, aterrado.

Una bestia salía de un trompo, llenando aquel callejón de luces brillantes y de color azul y rojo fuego, el cielo se oscureció, pero nada más en aquella área, para después volver a la normalidad, presentando de nueva cuenta el callejón…

Completamente vacío…

Sin blades….

Ni niño…

Ni verdugo…

Sacaban y metían bolsas del súper mercado, vaya que se había emocionado con las compras, trajeron cosas que no sabían si necesitarían… rastrillo?! "_Quien diablos era el peludo del equipo_" pensó Rei viendo con cierto recelo el objeto, dejándolo de nueva cuenta en la bolsa.

Max estaba en la barra de la cocina sacando lo que en su bolsa había, aceite, sal, pan, pan integral…

-Quien rayos es el especialito del grupo? –preguntó el rubio para si mismo viendo el pan, aunque si lo pensaban bien… no sería malo cambiar de dieta, les vendría bien algo saludable de vez en cuando.

Kai apareció en la cocina, cargando tres bolsas de color amarillo, dejándolas en el mismo lugar que Max, empezando a desempacar.

-Oye Kai… perdón, me fui y no te avisé –dijo el rubio algo apenado, mientras guardaba la leche en el refrigerador.

-No importa –dijo Kai sin mirarlo a los ojos, muy ocupado en acomodar los huevos en la canasta, como para mirarlo –Ya iré yo después –Max sintió una gotita resbalar por su cabeza.

-No… es que lo que pasa es…-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que una bolsa apareció en medio de los dos. Kai parpadeó sin entender y Max sentía los nervios carcomerlo.

-Aquí está lo que te hacia falta –dijo Takao con la bolsa extendida, Kai la tomó sin apartar su mirada del peliazul, quien la tenía dirigida en sabrá Dios que punto de la casa.

-Ay yo le dije que no era buena idea que las comprara, que tal si no era lo que necesitabas –decía Max, en defensa propia y su amigo –Pero él insistió y ya no me quedó de otra…Eh? –Mizuhara dejó de hablar para ver al bicolor, quien estaba impactado.

-Está todo…-susurró quedamente, levantó la mirada y Takao ya no estaba –Como…-pero no terminó la frase y dirigió de nueva cuenta su mirada al interior de la bolsa…"_Gracias…_" pensó y se dirigió a su cuarto, Max parpadeo sin entender nada.

Rei buscaba entre las bolsas algo más de carne para llevarlo de una vez, el calor que hacia era horrible y se podían echar a perder.

-Oye Rei…-dijo una voz a su espalda, haciéndolo girar.

-Que pasa, Takao? –preguntó con una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro, el peliazul suspiró hondo, viendo que ya no estaba enojado con él.

-Mira… lo que pasa es que… le compré esto a Kai –dijo el peliazul, mostrándole una cajita a su amigo, Rei frunció el cejo y se dio la vuelta de nueva cuenta –Rei…

-Takao… no me lo tomes a mal… pero ya deja eso –dijo el neko, revisando las bolsas que ya había inspeccionado.

-Por que eres el único que no me apoya en esto? Max sí- -pero fue cortado por el neko.

-Max no quiere desilusionarte, además de los cuatro, él es el menor, claro que te va a apoyar! –decía Rei, mirando a los ojos del peliazul, quien le sostenía la mirada –Takao, por que no te es fácil de entender que le des tiempo… es todo –soltó Rei, él más que nadie quería ver a sus amigos felices, pero si las cosas se forzaban no saldrían nada bien.

-Pero ya han pasado seis meses de lo de Yuriy –susurró Takao, con la mirada gacha, apretando la cajita que su mano guardaba, Rei suavizó la mirada –Cuanto tiempo más… cuanto tiempo voy a tener que seguir esperando?...-soltó con voz apagada.

Rei lo tomó de los hombros, Kinomiya alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, evitando así soltar sus lágrimas –Si en verdad lo quieres, Takao…-susurró Kon –Sabrás esperar…-terminando de decir aquello, recogió varias bolsas y se fue directo a la casa..

Takao se quedó un rato afuera, pensando en lo que Rei le había dicho… tenía razón, si en vedad quería llegar a algo más que un simple romance vano, tenía que esperar a Kai, a que éste le abriera su corazón y lo dejara entrar. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y apretó con fuerza la cajita, la metió en su bolsillo del pantalón y tomó las últimas tres bolsas que quedaban afuera, cerrando el carro para finalizar.

Dentro de la casa Max estaba viendo la televisión, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Rei entró y miró a su amigo, frunció el cejo y dirigía una mirada hacia la cocina, las bolsas seguían sin estar del todo desempacadas, dejó lo que cargaba enfrente de la cara del rubio.

-Rei! No veo! –se quejó mirando a su amigo que tenía las manos en la cintura, Max sintió una gota resbalar por su cabeza.

-Se te van a encoger los ojos si vez tanto la tele –dijo Kon, mientras guardaba lo que había dejado en la barra, Max frunció el cejo.

-Eso es mentira –dijo con fastidio aniñado –Además, están dando una noticia interesante, hablan de Rusia –dijo Max, Rei prestó atención y se acercó a la televisión.

-_Nuevamente los destrozos que ocurrieron hace seis meses vuelven a repetirse en el friolento país de Rusia_ –Max y Rei se miraron entre ellos –_Las autoridades están investigando, sin resultado alguno, esperemos que no sea nada de que alarmarse para ése país_ –dijo la comunicóloga.

-Tu crees que sea lo mismo, Rei? –preguntó Max, viendo con preocupación a su amigo, Rei tenía la mirada perdida y con un semblante sombrío.

-Nunca encontramos el origen de lo que ocurrió en verdad… así que no podemos descartar esa posibilidad –decía Rei mientras veía atento las tomas de una Rusia dañada por varios ataques.

-Tenemos que decirles a Takao y Kai –dijo Max, apretando los puños, el solo hecho de pensar que aquello podría volver a repetirse lo asustaba… no quería ver a ninguno de sus amigos de nuevo en peligro.

-_En otras noticias, la desaparición de niños y jóvenes se ha visto más alarmante que antes, los 'testigos' que aseguran ver algo dice que siempre hay un suj---_

-No, de momento lo mejor será ver que pasa… no sabemos si se deba a lo que pensamos… puede ser un ataque terrorista o algo más –dijo Rei cambiándole de canal a la televisión, poniendo cualquier cosa.

Sin saber que aquella noticia era mucho más importante que la de Rusia

-Oye Rei!! Me vas a matar!! –se escuchó un gritó viniendo de las habitaciones, Rei parpadeo y Max se asomó al pasillo.

-Por que debería de matarlo? –le preguntó el pelinegro a Max, quien se encogió de hombros en incertidumbre. Takao hizo su aparición en la cocina, viendo que era el centro de atención de ambos chicos, digo, con tremendo grito apuntando la muerte, quien no lo sería.

-Que pasa, Takao? Porque te voy a matar? –Rei levantó una ceja en duda, esperando a que su amigo le enseñara aquello que escondía detrás.

-Es que… verás… -balbuceaba el peliazul –Yo… éste, lo que pasa es que…-seguía el chico, acabando con la poca paciencia de Max.

-Ya, Takao!! Habla!!- -exigió el rubio, con una venita en su frente, erizando al peliazul, pero en eso…

-**KINOMIYA TE VOY A MATAR!** –se escuchó gritar desde dentro de los cuartos, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el pasillo, viendo la silueta de un Kai muy furioso, Takao sudó una gotita.

-Saben que… tengo que salir!! Se cuidan!!! –gritó mientras salía corriendo de la casa, no sin antes lanzarle la carta a Rei, quien la agarró sin mayor dificultad. Kai sorprendido apretó los puños con una venita en ellos.

Corrió tras del peliazul, deteniéndose en la puerta, para gritar a todos pulmón –**VAS A TENER QUE REGRESAR ALGUN DÍA!!**

Rei dirigió su vista hacia la carta, igual Max, y vieron el remitente, era de China, específicamente de Mao, intrigado abrió la carta y empezó a leerla.

_**Querido Rei:**_

_**Como has estado? Nosotros aquí estamos entrenando muy duro para el siguiente torneo de BeyBlade, aunque todavía falten tres meses. Sabes, estamos muy preocupados por ti, no nos escribes y no nos contestas las cartas que te mandamos, acaso estás enojado con nosotros?**_

_**Yo le dije a Lee que aquello era imposible, pero insistía en que te preguntara. Yo se que no es así, espero que le contestes la carta a los chicos!!**_

_**Bueno Rei, me despido, te veré el 30 de agosto, te mando muchos besos y salúdame a los chicos!**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Mao! w**_

-Vaya… no sabía que tenía tan desatendidos a mis amigos de china…-dijo para si mismo el neko, pero Max asintió al comentario.

-Dice que vendrá en una semana –dijo viendo la fecha del sobre que Rei tenía entre sus manos, el neko asintió, se quedaron en silencio un minuto…

Una semana…

La fecha que estaba escrita era del 12 de agosto…

Sumando a que las cartas se tardan dos semanas en llegar…

Era 26 de agosto…

-**TAKAO TE VOY A MATAR!! **–gritó Rei también asomándose por la puerta, con los ojos afilados y muy agresivos.

Max sudó una gotita.

Después de aquello los chicos decidieron perdonar a Takao, quien regresó de casa de Hiromi, ella lo había traído a rastras, estaba demasiado ocupada en sus cosas como para resguardar a un chico tan olvidadizo como Takao.

-Nos vemos! –decía Hiromi despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-Para que vendrá Mao? –decía Rei al aire, pero sus amigos se encogieron de hombros sin saber.

-Bryan también va a venir… pero dice que viene acompañado y no precisamente de Sergei –dijo Kai mientras veía la carta detenidamente.

-Que raro, Mao no dice a que viene… normalmente es a saludar, pero… en todo caso vendrían Lee y los demás…-decía Rei también en duda.

-Bueno, no veo necesario que lo pensemos tanto, es decir, son nuestros amigos, que bueno que vienen –dijo Takao con entusiasmo, mirando a sus amigos. Los tres chicos asintieron ante el comentario.

En eso los blade de los chicos empezaron a brillas con una luz pálida y de color amarillo, todos se sorprendieron por aquello –Que está pasando? –preguntó Max viendo su blade, que descansaba en su mano.

-Por que está reaccionando? –preguntó Rei, algo le estaba dando un mal presentimiento, de repente aquella energía la sentía tan propia, como si quisiera unírsele en cuerpo y alma.

-Se siente tibio, no? –dijo Takao, con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar, se sentía tan bien.

-Sí… es como si… fuéramos nosotros…-susurró Max suavizando la mirada y regocijándose en aquel calor.

Takao volteó a ver a Kai pero éste tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos estaban nublados y su blade parecía brillar con un aura tenuemente oscura, grisácea, el peliazul se extrañó ante eso, sintiendo que algo estaba mal con aquello.

_**Kai… no es esto lo que queremos… **_

_Quien eres?..._

_**No es lo que buscamos y que nuestro corazón grita de deseo…**_

_Que cosa?... quien eres?_

_**Tenemos que conseguirlos… deben ser nuestros…lo deseas… igual que yo…**_

_Dime quien eres?!_

_**Deseas que todas esas bestias se-----**_

-Kai…oye Kai!! –levantó la voz el peliazul, agarrando el rostro de su amigo por las mejillas, quien reaccionó en ese momento, parpadeando varias veces –Dios… me asustaste… estas bien? –preguntó Takao.

-Yo… no sintieron eso?...-susurró, Takao levantó una ceja sin entender, sus amigos lo vieron fijamente –Una sensación de peligro… una voz que hablaba… no la escucharon? –todos se miraron entre ellos y negaron.

-Al contrario… yo sentí algo extraño, pero muy reconfortante –dijo Max viendo a su Dracil con cariño, Kai preocupó la mirada, Rei le apoyó en su teoría y Takao también.

-No… era una voz… una voz que decía que nos va…-pero cayó al ver que sus amigos lo veían con ojos ajenos, frunció el cejo y tomó su blade –Olvídenlo –y se fue a su cuarto.

-Kai…-susurró quedamente –Ahora que le pasa? Porque no nos dijo nada? –preguntó Takao preocupado.

-No losé, Kai está actuando muy extraño a mi parecer –susurró Rei. El gruñido del estomago de Takao los hizo volver su atención hacia ellos mismos.

-Ups… tengo un poco de hambre –dijo con una risita tonta en los labios, Rei sonrió y fue a la cocina. No es que pensaran que Rei era la ama de casa, simplemente que era al único que la cocina quería… si claro es culpa de la cocina, hasta Kai había tenido problemas con ella. Por eso la culpa era de ella.

Pasaron el rato y la comida estuvo servida en la barra de la cocina, junto al televisor, el cual estaba prendido en algún programa de mucho interés para Max, Rei sintió una gotita caer por su frente, hiciera lo que hiciera Max nunca dejaría de ver aquel aparatejo.

-Le llevaré su comida a Kai –dijo Takao, agarrando un plato con arroz blanco y pollo, Rei asintió y siguió comiendo.

-Takao…-dijo el neko, el peliazul se volteó y miró a su amigo, expectante –No lo vayas a molestar de mas –soltó sin verlo, Takao frunció el cejo y asintió, para después irse al cuarto del bicolor.

_**Por que estás tan triste?... **_

-Hn…-soltó sin mirar su reflejo en el espejo.

_**Son tus amigos, verdad?… Kai… solo yo puedo entenderte… solo yo se como te sientes…**_

-Quien diablos eres tu? –preguntó toscamente Kai –No eres real… -su propio reflejo lo miró con duda.

_**Me estás viendo… eso me hace muy real, no crees?**_

-Claro que no!!! Te escucho! Pero soy el único! Esto es una idiotez!! Mis amigos creen que estoy loco, con eso de escuchar voces!! No eres real –le gritó con fuerza, y mirándolo con los ojos inyectados en coraje, su reflejo dio una mirada triste.

_**Eres muy cruel… duele… que seas muy cruel conmigo…**_-dijo quedamente el Kai reflejado, agarrando su pecho, como si este oprimiera con fuerza –_**Como puedes siquiera decirme eso?...**_ –el bicolor sintió un vuelco en el estomago al verse tan vulnerable en el reflejo.

_**Además… **_-susurró mientras afilaba la mirada –_**Si en verdad son tus amigos no dudarían de ti…**_-soltó viendo con satisfacción su resultado; el bicolor tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, temblaba ligeramente.

_**Lo vez… yo soy la única persona en la que puedes confiar… sabes por que?**_ –Kai negó lentamente, sin decir palabra, su propio reflejo tocó con sus manos el espejo, Kai lo imitó dubitativo, quedando ambos 'tocándose' las manos…

_**Porque yo soy tu…**_-susurró para después acariciar, por sobre el cristal, las manos del bicolor, quien estaba impactado por aquella declaración, sentía como sudor frió caía por su frente, en cambio su reflejo tenía una expresión de lo más tierna, dedicada únicamente a él.

_**Yo soy todo lo que tu reprimes… tus sueños, deseos… anhelos… pasiones**_ –susurró sensualmente, con los ojos llenos de lujuria, Kai sintió sus mejillas arder al ver aquella expresión.

-Eso no es cierto…-dijo alejándose un poco del espejo, el reflejo lo miró tristemente –Yo… estoy cansado, eso es… no eres real… no estás aquí…-decía incrédulo de sus propias palabras, sujetándose el cuello, como si el aire le faltaba.

_**Sabes… aquí todo es muy bonito**_ –dijo Kai viendo hacia la negrura de su habitad –_**Puedo hacer aquí lo que yo quiera, no me reprimo, como tú **_–dijo viendo con recelo escondido al bicolor –_**Puedo tener lo que quiera y a quien quiera**_ –dijo insinuante, Kai volteó a verlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, no lo podía creer, aquel era… no podía ser…

-Yuriy…-susurró quedamente, su cuerpo temblaba al tener frente a él, reflejado en el espejo y a un lado de su copia… a su pelirrojo…-Yuriy… eres tu…-susurró con una sonrisa vacía…

Kai sonrió con malicia –_**Ven… para que puedas estar a lado de Yuriy… cambiemos, déjame salir… vamos…**_ -El bicolor se paró de forma torpe, mientras caminaba hacia el espejo, levantando la mano, el otro Kai lo imitó, ambos chico esperaban tomar la mano del otro –_**Vamos… dame tu cuerpo…**_

Continuará...

Nota de la Autora:

MInna arigato de nueva cuenta, ahora no podré contestar reviews, pero en el siguiente cap lo haré, gomenasai!!, espero que este capi les haya gustado, para las que creían que la del espejo era Yuriy, jajajajaj error!!! siiii, yo toy llena de sorpresas!! tranquilas!!! Yuriyr aparecerá, eso tenganlo por seguro, solo sigan leyendo y sabrán!!!

Minna arigato!!! no olviden pulsar el botoncito de abajo para que Akia se ponga a trabajar y los capis vengan más rapido!!! No sean flojas!!! animo!!!

Jane!!


	4. Chapter 4: Conociendo a un conocido

**Esquizofrenia**

CAPITULO CUATRO: **Conociendo a un conocido**

El frío de aquella tarde era agradable, se podía respirar sin que te calaran los pulmones, la ropa la podías llevar ligera y sin cubrirte hasta que no quede nada de ti, el viento era acompasado y muy tranquilizador. Era el día perfecto, sin lugar a dudas.

-Ivanov!!! –se escuchó gritar a un joven bicolor, el pelirrojo volteó y sus miradas chocaron, la ártica con la carmín (_**N/A:**__ Sabían que a Kai le cambiaron los colores de ojos como cambian de zapatos!! Dios! Yo ya no se de que color son!! Yo juraba y perjuraba que eran violetas!! Oó_)

-Ya llegaste, que bueno –dijo el chico, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, Kai frunció el cejo, odiaba que Yuriy fuera tan… tierno…

-Por que no me esperaste? Si vamos al mismo lugar, mínimo me hubieras esperado! –se quejó Hiwatari –Ahí me estuve aguantando las palabrerías sin sentido de Bryan…

-Jejeje, bueno, ya que estamos 'completos' podemos empezar –dijo muy tranquilo el de ojos árticos, para dirigirse hacia el gran árbol que estaba en medio del parque, Kai lo siguió sin muchas ganas.

-Cual es tu gran plan, Ivanov? –soltó toscamente Kai, mirando aburrido todo el lugar, no era que salir con Yuriy no fuera divertido, al contrario, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba, pero simplemente saber que desconocía algo, no le agrada en lo más mínimo.

Yuriy se quedó parado cerca del árbol enorme, Kai ladeó la cabeza sin entender. Pudo ver como el pelirrojo buscaba algo entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, para después sacar dos pañoletas, una de color azul y la otra de color rojo, le tendió la primera a Hiwatari.

-Que? –preguntó viendo la pañoleta con desconfianza, como si esta fuera a cobrar vida.

-Como que 'que'?... tómala –soltó el pelirrojo viendo con duda a su amigo, Kai accedió y la tomó en sus manos.

-Ivanov cual es el maldito punto de todo esto? –preguntó fastidiado el chico, Yuriy le sonrió de nueva cuenta y solo dijo…

-Amárratela en los ojos, bueno, primero siéntate, por que si no va estar bien divertido intentarlo con los ojos cerrados –decía el de ojos árticos, para acatar el mismo su orden y sentarse, Kai lo miró con cara despectiva y luego obedeció.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, solo se escuchaba el viento soplar, los carros pasar por las calles, la gente platicando en las calles, pero entre ellos… ni una sola palabra, los dos con los ojos vendados llamaban, hasta cierto punto, la atención, ya que no era muy común aquello.

Kai bufó molesto por esa perdida de tiempo –Ivanov, esto es una estupidez, me largo a la abadía –soltó molesto el chico, pero siquiera antes de pararse escuchó…

-Quien eres? –soltó quedito el pelirrojo, Kai levantó una ceja, más sus ojos seguían vendados.

-Como que quien soy? Idiota! Soy yo, Kai! –escupió con frustración el bicolor.

-Ah! Kai!! No lo eches a perder!! Sígueme la corriente! –dijo Yuriy también molesto y con un tono algo infantil.

-Que te siga la corriente de que? Esto es una reverenda tontería! –dijo sin más, Yuriy sintió como el bicolor se paraba, y lo agarró del cinto que colgaba de su pantalón, ya que no podía saber donde estaba su mano, aquello ocasionó que Kai cayera de sentó en su lugar.

-Auch!! Idiota!! Eso me dolió –se quejó Kai, robándose la parte afectada.

-Pues tu que no me haces caso!! Ándale, ahora cállate y contesta mi pregunta –ordenó el pelirrojo, con los brazos cruzados, y ligeramente molesto.

-Hn… me llamo Kai… idiota…-susurró entre dientes el bicolor, también de brazos cruzados.

-Hola, Kai Idiota, yo me-- -pero fue interrumpido.

-Idiota!! No me llames idiota, Ivanov!! –se quejó el bicolor de manera explosiva, olvidando por completo el juego.

-Vaya!! Eres adivino! Ni siquiera te dije mi apellido y lo sabias –dijo el pelirrojo, ignorando las palabras de insulto de Kai, quien echaba humo del coraje.

-Como sea… en vista de que eres igual de cortés, te diré mi nombre… yo soy Yuriy –soltó con un aire de alegría, por ver que su amigo tenía una paciencia de trol –Y dime, que te trae por aquí? –preguntó el pelirrojo, recargándose más en el árbol.

-Un **imbécil** me dijo que viniera –soltó con enojo, enfatizando la palabra clave, Yuriy rió por lo bajo, Kai frunció el cejo más –Y tu que haces aquí? –preguntó después, harto de ser el cuestionado.

-Nada en especial…-susurró quedamente –Pienso…-dijo entre labios, Kai puso más atención a sus palabras.

-Piensas en qué? –preguntó, sintiendo su curiosidad crecer.

-Te interesaría oírlo?... porque se lo tendría que contar a un extraño? –cuestionó Yuriy, sonriendo con picardía, pero sin que se notara en su tono de voz.

-No losé…-dijo Kai, siguiendo el juego, por primera vez –Tal vez porque no te juzgaría… no te conozco… así que, estás libre de contar lo que quieras –dijo Kai, dirigiendo su 'vista' hacia el frente.

-Tienes razón…-susurró el pelirrojo, olvidándose ligeramente de con quien hablaba –Tengo un amigo…-soltó Yuriy, después de un rato de silencio.

-Aja…

-Es una persona muy buena, sabes?... siempre se preocupa por mi y me apoya… pero dejó de sonreír…-dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz –Antes, cuando éramos más chicos, él sonreía mucho y por todo…-decía Yuriy con una sonrisa en sus labios, recordando aquellos tiempos.

-Y que pasó? –soltó Kai, más por compromiso que por estar escuchando, quería saber quien era ese chico que Yuriy mencionaba tan lleno de emoción. Sentía celos?...

-….-Yura se quedó callado, para después hablar –Dijo que no valía la pena… sonreír en una tumba…-dijo quedito, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, al recordar esas palabras.

Kai se estremeció, eso él lo había dicho cuando tenía diez años… cuando se había dado por vencido de que algún día su madre viniera por él, sintió su pecho dolerle… porque Yuriy recordaba algo como aquello?... pensó que no tenía la mayor relevancia en sus vidas.

-Desde entonces… lo único que hago es intentar regresarle su sonrisa –dijo levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo.

-Y lo haz logrado? –preguntó, recogiendo sus piernas y abrazándolas.

-No… se a impuesto una mascarada, en la cual no puedo penetrar a mi antojo…-dijo con tristeza y nostalgia –Además… no quiero forzar las cosas… cuando llegue el día… se que yo seré el primero en saber todo…-dijo con ánimo el chico.

Kai se quitó la venda de los ojos, viendo a su amigo, quien estaba casi recostado en el gran árbol, con sus ojos tapados. Entristeció la mirada y la desvió… no podía…hacerle eso a Yura… sin más se levantó sigilosamente de ahí y se marchó.

-Y tu?... tienes alguna historia triste que contarme? –preguntó, pero el silencio fu si contestación –Kai?...-preguntó –Kai? –se levantó y se quitó el vendaje de sus ojos, viendo que estaba solo. Sintió como algo en su pecho dolía…

-Así es lo que te importo…-susurró quedamente, con una mirada triste, levantándose también, para irse de vuelta a la abadía.

-Yuriy…-susurró quedamente, su cuerpo temblaba al tener frente a él, reflejado en el espejo y a un lado de su copia… a su pelirrojo…-Yuriy… eres tu…-susurró con una sonrisa vacía…

Takao caminaba rumbo a la habitación del bicolor con su comida servida en una charola, llegó hasta la puerta y escuchó claramente como Kai hablaba, pero nadie contestaba lo que decía o preguntaba, enarcó una ceja en duda.

-Oye Kai…-susurró un poco alto para que lo escucharan, pero nadie respondió. Takao bufó molesto.

_**Ven… conmigo**_ –decía el bicolor reflejado, con una mirada llena de malicia, y triunfo. Kai caminaba lentamente hacia el espejo, a una nada de tocar la mano del reflejado. El alterego afiló los ojos, lo tenía tan cerca –_**Solo un poco más… un poco más…**_

.Yuriy…-sonreía tiernamente el bicolor, ver al ruso reflejado lo llenaba de dicha, nada importaba ya, quería estar con él, sin importar nada. El pelirrojo le daba una sonrisa que le hacia sentirse tan bien.

-Oye Kai! Estoy tocando y no me respondes –dijo el peliazul, entrando abruptamente a la habitación del bicolor.

Kai parpadeó impactado, el reflejo de Yuriy y su otro yo había desaparecido de un momento a otro –No… Yura…-soltó en un hilo de voz el chico, sintiendo sus ojos arder, bajó la cabeza… dolido.

-Mira te traje tu comida, como no salías –decía Takao, ignorante del estado de Kai, dejando la comida en el buró de noche del chico –No puedes pasarte los días sin comer –dijo muy feliz, al voltear, el semblante del bicolor lo consternó.

-Kai?... te pasa algo? –preguntó viendo a su amigo dándole la espalda, se acercó a él y lo tomó del hombro –Kai…

-Por que no me dejas en paz? –susurró entre dientes, Takao levantó una ceja en duda, pero sin borrar una sonrisa inquietante, Kai se separó de él toscamente.

-Que te pasa, Kai? –preguntó confundido, intentando romper un poco más la distancia entre ellos.

-Por que no te largas del cuarto y me dejas en paz? –dijo viendo por sobre su hombro al peliazul, con los ojos dilatados en furia, Takao no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

-Oye que te pasa? Porque estás tan hostil? –preguntó indignado Kinomiya, viendo con enojo a su amigo –Si es por lo de la mañana, lo siento! Pero no le veo el caso a que te enojes por eso! –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Solo lárgate de mi cuarto –soltó entre dientes, sin apartar su mirada del chico tras él, Takao frunció más el cejo en disgusto.

-Que me largue?! Tu a mi no me largas de ningún lado –levantó la voz, apuntando con su dedo índice al bicolor, quien apretó los puños con fuerza –Cual es tu maldito problema?! –soltó.

-Tu eres mi problema!! Tu y tus malditas atenciones ya me tienen harto!!! –gritó el bicolor viendo con furia al peliazul, quien se quedó pasmado al escuchar aquello.

-No te quiero cerca, Kinomiya! Me asfixia tu presencia! –decía despectivo el chico, Takao no podía articular palabra alguna, todo lo que Kai decía lo dejaba completamente fuera de sí.

Sin que nadie lo notara, el reflejo de Kai apareció muy tenuemente, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver aquella escena –Déjame en paz!! Entiende una cosa!! Tu nunca podrás ser Yuriy! Te queda claro!!! –le gritó con fuerza y haciendo mímicas despectivas. Takao bajó la cabeza, sus ojos tapados con su cabello, sus puños y cuerpo completamente tensos.

-**YO JAMÁS PODRÉ DARTE UN LUGAR MÁS ESPECIAL QUE EL DE YURA**!!! –finalizó con odio, para quedar completamente agitado por la falta de aire, sus pupilas seguían dilatadas.

Takao sujetó a Kai del cuello de su camisa sin mangas, y lo estrelló con fuerza contra la pared del cuarto, dándole la espalda al espejo, ahora era Hiwatari el impactado, sus pies apenas y rozaban el suelo, el peliazul estaba temblando, pero seguía con la mirada gacha.

-Ta… Takao…-soltó entrecortadamente, sujetando las muñecas del chico, intentando apartarlas de su cuello, el reflejo se sobresaltó ante esto, más no hizo nada. Siguió ocultó entre la luz que reflejaba el sol.

-Me he esforzado en darte todo…-susurró entre dientes, Kai seguía forcejeando –Todo lo que está en **MI**!! –gritó, haciendo que Kai dejara de moverse.

-**ACEPTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE YURIY YA ESTÁ MUERTO!!** –le gritó, soltándolo, para agarrarlo después de las mejillas, con algo de fuerza –**Y NADA DE LO QUE HAGAS, PIENSES O DIGAS LO VA A TRAER DE VUELTA!!! HAZTE A LA MALDITA IDEA DE ESO!! **–escupió, viendo directamente a los ojos del bicolor, los cuales temblaban al escuchar aquellas palabras tan crueles.

-**DILO!!! DI QUE ESTÁ MUERTO!!!** –le gritó en la cara, Kai bajó la cabeza y negó frenéticamente –**NO BAJES LA MIRADA!!! DILO!!! DILO PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS!!** –apretó con más fuerza las mejillas del bicolor.

-**CALLATE!!! CALLATE!!!** –Kai se tapó los oídos, como podía ser tan cruel y decirle aquello? No veía que lo lastimaba? Que sus palabras se clavaban en su corazón magullado, como filosas dagas ardientes.

-**QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!!** –Rei hizo acto de presencia, abriendo la puerta completamente exaltado por los gritos, Max estaba detrás de él, con un semblante preocupado.

Rei quedó impactado al ver la escena que se presentaba delante de ellos, Kai sentado en el suelo, negando suavemente y con sus manos en su cabeza, dando ligeros sollozos; Takao arrodillado frente a él, mirando a sus amigos.

Rei frunció el cejo y su cuerpo se tensó, eso no lo iba a permitir, no dejaría que sus amigos se lastimaran entre ellos. Se acercó a Kai y lo tomó de los hombros, el bicolor se sobresalto, pero al ver el atuendo chino, rápidamente se hundió en su pecho, sintiéndose protegido.

-Ya tranquilo… ya pasó…-soltó Rei, mirando tiernamente al chico en sus brazos, Takao vio aquella escena y se sintió pero que antes, él jamás le había gritado de esa manera tan hiriente al bicolor. Frustrado por su propia reacción, corrió fuera del cuarto, empujando ligeramente a Max en el acto.

-Takao! –gritó Max, intentando detener al peliazul. Los tres se quedaron en largo silencio.

Su vista estaba nublada, cada paso que sus piernas daban era como recibir mil latigazos en ellas, su espalda encorvada y levantándose de vez en vez, daban a conocer el estado de aquel sujeto, le costaba respirar. Su mano derecha resguardaba algo con recelo, no queriendo soltarlo.

"_Un poco más… solo… un poco más…_" pensaba con pesadez, motivándose él mismo para poder llegar a su destino.

Gota a gota…

Así era como sentía su sangre salir de su cuerpo, dejando un rastro carmín por donde pasaba, pero aquello no podía detenerlo, tenía que llegar con él… advertirle…

Vio un árbol y sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante esto, pensando que no mataba a nadie si descansaba un poco, solo un poco… no dormiría, eso sería peligroso, pero si descansaría el cuerpo… lo necesitaba, tanto como para estar el cien en lo que se fuera a necesitar, como para él…

Llegando al árbol se recostó en el y cerró los ojos, sus brazos descansaron a sus costados, su cuerpo pesaba y la brisa de la noche lo relajaba tanto, sin quererlo… quedó dormido, aquello que su mano sujetaba con fuerza cayó revelando así un blade…

Uno que se creía destruido…

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde aquel accidente verbal entre Takao y Kai, ambos chicos no se había dirigido la palabra en ese transcurso de tiempo, lo cual era muy incomodo para el chino y el americano. Lugar donde estaba uno, lugar que no pisaba el otro.

-No me gusta que estén así… siento que estamos entre la espada y la pared –dijo Max mientras encendía la televisión, típico en el rubio.

-Mm… lo sé… pero Takao no quiere dar su brazo a torcer…-dijo Rei, sin prestar atención a las noticias que se presentaban

-_…los jóvenes están asustados ya que temen que sus Blades también sean robados _–decía la comunicóloga de siempre –_En noticias locales, se a encontrado a un chico gravemente herido, en el…_

-No sabemos que fue lo que pasó… ninguno nos dice nada…-Max dejó de prestar interés a la noticia –Y si vamos a hablar con ellos otra vez? –sugirió Max, con una tierna sonrisa,

-Si, para que nos saquen a gritos del cuarto, yo paso –dijo Rei con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios, Max sacó la lengua y se golpeó suavemente la cabeza.

-Takao se buscó esto, yo me cansé de decirle que presionarlo no era buena idea –decía Kon, viendo hacia el frente, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho –Me imagino que Kai se hartó de eso y empezaron a discutir… Takao debe saber que se equivocó…todos nos equivocamos, y nunca pedimos perdon -susurró quedamente Rei, recordando ese momento de su vida que lo lastimó tanto...

El rubio entristeció la mirada, no podían ayudar a sus amigos, si ellos no daban de su parte, tanto Rei como Max estaban de sobra ahí. Se escuchó como tocaban a la puerta con algo de fuerza, el pelinegro y el rubio se miraron entre ellos.

-Esperas a alguien, Max? –preguntó el chino, el mencionado negó varias veces, Rei se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta para atender.

-REI!!! –gritó una voz chillona y llena de amor, el chino solo sintió cuando su cuerpo había tocado con fuerza el suelo, Max corrió hacia la puerta y vio a la pareja en el suelo.

-Mao! –dijo Max, ayudando a la pelirosa a pararse, para saludarla correctamente. Rei aprovechó para levantarse también.

-Como has estado, Mao? –preguntó el chino viendo a su amiga de la infancia, quien le sonreía con gracia.

-Como? Que nosotros no recibimos bienvenida o se tiene que ser mujer para tener ese privilegio? –dijo una voz algo grave, pero que los chicos conocían muy bien y que con el pasar de los tiempos, la llegaron a considerar amiga.

-Bryan!! –soltaron con alegría al ver al pelilavanda con una sonrisa de amigos que los dos chicos se sintieron contagiar.

-Ni te creas! Somos dos mujeres más y nos ignoran –dijo una chica de cabellos naranjas, mientras pasaba por detrás de Bryan con una sonrisa de indignada. La otra chica se asomó tímidamente.

-Julia!! Mathilda!! –ambas chicas sonrieron al llamado de sus nombres y saludaron con un abrazo al rubio y al pelinegro.

-Así que ellas son su compañía misteriosa –dijo Rei ya una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en la sala de la casa que compartían los cuatro chicos.

-Vaya! Se lucieron! Les a quedado divina la decoración –dijo Julia viendo con ojitos brillantes la casa, muy emocionada.

Rei sonrió ante el comentario –Y dime Mao, como están Lee y los demás? –preguntó, sacando un ligero sonrojo n las mejillas de la gatita.

-Veras, Lee está muy bien, todos te mandan saludos –dijo la chica, muy animada de poder hablar por fin con su amigo.

-Ah vaya… por tu cara veo que Lee y tu están muy bien –dijo Max viendo el rostro soñador de Mao.

-Ay lo sabía!!! –gritó Julia con emoción, mientras apuntaba a Mathilda –Vez!! Te dije que los gatitos andaban de novios!

-Sí, yo nunca te lo negué –habló la chica de los gogles, viendo con vergüenza a su amiga.

-Oye Rei, donde está Kai? –preguntó Bryan, viendo que el bicolor no estaba por ningún lado de la cada, bueno, de lo que conocía.

-Salió, pero no dijo a donde, de seguro no tarda en llegar –dijo el pelinegro viendo el reloj –A todo esto, porque están aquí? En sus cartas no decía nada que nos mantuviera informados. Los recién llegados bajaron sus miradas, dejando en ellas preocupación pura, Julia apretó con fuerza sus puños y Mathilda la intentó consolar.

-Que ocurre? –preguntó Rei, aquellas reacciones no le gustaron en nada.

-Recuerdan lo que pasó hace seis meses? –soltó Mao, Rei y Max se miraron entre ellos, asustados para asentir ante aquella pregunta…

Que se lo recordaban?...

Por Dios… no había día en que pudieran olvidar aquella batalla que les arrebató la vida de alguien importante en la vida de uno de ellos.

-Que tiene? –preguntó Max, sintiendo un miedo recorrerlo por dentro.

-Parece que está regresando…-soltó Bryan, sin mirar a los presentes, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y los ojos cerrados.

En eso Takao entró a la sala, sorprendido de ver tanta gente en la casa –Vaya… hola a… todos –dijo Kinomiya con una sonrisa forzada en los labios, y una gota resbalando por su nuca.

-Takao… ha vuelto –susurró el chino sin ver a su amigo a los ojos, Takao frunció el cejo sin entender.

-Que ha vuelto?... Kai ya llegó? –preguntó con cierta felicidad escondida, que no pasó desapercibida para Bryan, el chico afiló la mirada ante esto.

-No Takao… regreso con quien peleamos hace seis meses….-dijo Mao viendo a los ojos del peliazul, quien al entender a que se referían, su rostro cambió a uno de completo asombro.

-No puede ser…-soltó quedamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo era demasiado pesado para sus piernas.

Continuará…

**Nota de la autora:**

Amenme!! actualizo rapido!! XD, lo que pasa es que ahora mi imaginacion anda disparada y con este fic, ni se diga, como sea, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo!! en verdad les agradesco que me digan tan lidas palabras, me hacen setir tan feliz!! Como veran ya aparecieron las compañías misteriosas de Mao y Bryan, así es Julia y Mathilda! amo a esas niñas son lo mejor!! y creanme que me fue dificil elegir a que chicas poner, ya que faltaba el lado femmenino en el fic, tranquilas!!! no soy partidaria de parejas heteros en esta serie, no las tipicas de ReixMao o KaixMao, no TakaoxHiromi! ni ninguna canon!! me chocan!!! como sea... yo llevaré el fic, con las aprejitas que se acomoden, descuiden, ya tengo la de Rei X3!!! o sí!! para las fanaticas de éste lindo gatito, tambien tiene su historia!!!

Pero solo la podrán saber si mandan un review!! pa que Akia se ponga a trabajar y sepan más de los personajes y su pasado!! mina arigato!!!

Pulsa el boton para que me hagas muy feliz!! (eso se oyó taaaaaaaaan subliminal XD)


	5. Chapter 5: Aprender a amar puede costar

**Esquizofrenia**

CAPITULO CINCO: **Aprender a amar puede costar años**

Estaban todos sentados en la sala, ahora junto con Takao que se les había unido a la platica, todos tenían una mirada llena de preocupación y porque negarlo, miedo también, ya que su peor enemigo seguía libre y a sus anchas de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Pero como saben que en verdad es él? –preguntó el rubio, mirando con cierta desconfianza a sus amigos –Es decir, puede ser cualquier loco que ande jugando a ser el malo.

-Sí, cualquier loco que se llevó el Blade de Raúl! –dijo Julia con los puños apretados, Rei, Takao y Max se sorprendieron ante esto.

-Me gustaría que se explicaran –exigió el chino, viéndolos a todos reprobatoriamente –Vienen aquí y nos dice que él regreso, pero fuera de eso no explican nada más.

-Bueno, que no han visto las noticias? –preguntó Mao con cierto enojo por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Olviden las malditas noticias y suelten lo que saben!! –gritó Takao, en los días que pasaron, era obvio para sus amigos, que el chico no estaba nada estable de animo y estallaba con gran facilidad.

-Como que lo que sabemos? Pues ustedes se enfrentaron al chico, no nosotros –refutó Mathilda, la actitud del peliazul la puso de malas, cosa difícil de lograr.

-Pues nosotros no sabemos nada!! Fuimos a rescatar a Kai, fue todo! –escupió Takao, golpeando la mesa de centro de la sala, Rei puso una mano en su hombro y lo sentó con algo de fuerza.

-Cálmate Takao, ellos no tienen la culpa de tus enojos –dijo el chino viendo con reproche a su amigo, no era que culpara a Kinomiya de todo, pero ninguno de los dos le quiso explicar que había pasado, así que actuaba lo más neutral que podía.

Takao miró con recelo a Rei, cruzándose de brazos, esperando a que hablaran los nuevos inquilinos –Entonces hablen.

Mao, Bryan, Julia y Mathilda se miraron entre ellos, de los cuatro, las chicas sabían que Bryan era él único que podía contar la historia como la conocía. El pelilavanda examinó a los tres chicos dueños de la casa, en especial al peliazul, sospechaba algo de él y no le gustaba.

-Donde está Kai? –soltó secamente, Max abrió ligeramente los ojos, Rei se tensó ligeramente y Takao desvió la mirada, Bryan seguía con una mirada fría en sus ojos.

-Ya te dije que salió –repitió Rei, Bryan lo miró directo a los ojos, el pelinegro sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por detrás, pero mantuvo la mirada firme.

-Entonces esperemos a que llegue –dijo y sin más cerró los ojos y se recargó más en el sillón.

-Seguro, Bryan? –preguntó la pelirosa de gogles, inclinándose hacia el frente para ver a su amigo. Sí, amigo, en el avión, Bryan se había topado con la pequeña y la había cuidado durante todo el viaje, ahí se dio cuenta que Mathilda también iba a ver a Mao y a Julia, por el mismo caso que él.

Bryan le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la niña, quien se la devolvió con igual cariño, los dueños de la casa se miraron entre ellos, Bryan si que era tierno con las mujeres. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, la puerta se escuchó abrirse y de ella ingresó el bicolor tan mencionado.

Pasó directo al pasillo de las habitaciones, sin mirar a nadie, para detenerse al sentir tantas miradas sobre él, volteó hacia la sala y ahí estaban siete chicos sentados, viéndolo detenidamente, Kai frunció el cejo al sentirse tan observado, pero su mirada recayó en Bryan.

-Ah, ya llegaste –dijo el bicolor, dirigiéndose al pelilavanda. Bryan lo miró a los ojos, profundizando en ellos, y pudo encontrar mucha tristeza. Kai entendió aquello y desvió la mirada, gruñendo por lo bajo.

El ambiente se había puesto tan tenso, que nadie lo quería romper, ya que sentían que podría ser peligroso, se daban miradas entre ellos, sin saber si debía continuar. Max tuvo una idea y esperaba a que no se resistieran a ella.

-Oigan y si mejor dejamos esto para después? –todos lo miraron con asombro, Kai levantó una ceja sin entender –Yo sé que es importante, pero aceptémoslo… ahora no es un buen momento para hablar.

-Porque no es buen momento? –preguntó Mao, no queriendo darle la contra, pero como buena gatita, la curiosidad podía más en ella.

-Aquí hay cosas que tenemos que arreglar, y pues...-Max se rascó una mejilla sin saber como contestar, Rei sudó una gotita.

-Solo dejémoslo así, mañana hablaremos más calmado –dijo el chino, sabiendo sacar del apuro a su amigo, los recién llegados se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

-Miren la hora! –dijo Julia viendo su reloj –Ya es tarde, chicos tenemos que buscar un hotel –la chica puso sus manos en su cintura.

-Hotel? Claro que no, por que no se quedan aquí? –sugirió Takao, siendo amigable por primera vez. Aunque su tono de voz se escuchaba forzado, pero bueno, el intento contaba.

-Como crees? Donde van a meter a santo animal y a tres lindas chicas? –preguntó Julia, señalando a sus amigos.

-Oye! –se quejó Bryan.

-No hay problema por ello –dijo Max sonriendo tan lindo como siempre, las chicas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron después.

-Las chicas dormirán en el cuarto de Max –decía Rei, señalando a su amigo, las mujeres asintieron –Max dormirá conmigo y Bryan… tu…-se quedó pensando el pelinegro, encorvando una ceja sin saber que proponer.

-Bryan dormirá en mi cuarto –soltó Hiwatari sin mirar a nadie, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Rei sonrió y asintió. Bryan miró al neko de soslayo.

-Bien, ya que está todo, podemos relajarnos por hoy –sugirió Mao, cerrando los ojos y aplaudiendo. Max llevó a las chicas a su habitación y ahí las acomodó, sacando colchones, sabanas, entre otras cosas para comodidad de las niñas.

-Eres muy amable Max –soltó Mathilda, por lo atento del niño, Julia y Mao se miraron entre ellas, Max se sonrojó ligeramente y se rascó la cabeza torpemente.

-No, bueno… se hace lo que se puede –dijo para después salir con pena del cuarto. Mathilda parpadeó por no comprender la actitud del rubio y ladeó la cabeza.

-Hay Mathy –coqueteó Julia, tomando de los hombros a la chica –Creo que alguien siente mariposas en el estomago –la pelirosa miró a su amiga, sin saber a que se refería, Mao se carcajeó por ello.

Mientras eso ocurría en el cuarto de las chicas, Rei se encontraba ya haciendo la cena, les había tomado toda la tarde poder tranquilizar las cosas, además de que sus amigos no había llegado precisamente muy temprano. El pelinegro estaba sacando lo que iba a utilizar hasta que…

-Oye Rei…-la voz de Takao lo hizo voltear hacia su amigo, el peliazul tenía la mirada avergonzada y un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-Dime, Takao –Rei le sonrió con cariño, intuyendo la estancia de su amigo en la cocina. Takao miró a todos lados, intentando encontrar las palabras que necesitaba sacar, se rascó torpemente la cabeza.

-Lo que pasa es que…-balbuceó el chico –Bueno yo…-se tronó las dedos, y braceó de forma brusca –Rei lo miraba con atención, cosa que ponía nervioso al chico –Bueno lo que quiero es arreglar las cosas con Kai! –gritó empuñando las manos, para después respirar agitadamente, Rei sintió su cabello moverse ligeramente ante esto.

-Yo te dije Takao… que no forzaras nada, esto es lo que pasa cuando quieres que las cosas pase como quieres –dijo el neko, empezando a prender la estufa, Takao frunció el cejo.

-Yo sé. Se que me equivoqué –decía el peliazul –Pero no me puedes echar la culpa de todo, él también me lastimó –acusó, sintiéndose ofendido por ser el malo de la película.

-Yo no estoy culpando a nadie, Takao, ni estoy del lado de nadie, pero entiende que Kai ahora siente que es la victima –decía el neko con una mirada que demostraba comprensión y apoyo.

-Él no vendrá a ti arrepentido, pidiendo perdón por todo lo que dijo –Rei empezó a cortar la verdura que había traído Max y el peliazul, que ahora escuchaba atento las palabras de su amigo –Kai ahora siente que está protegiendo la memoria de alguien muy importante.

-Alguien que ya está muerto –soltó Takao duramente, viendo con recelo al chino.

-Muerto o no, ese alguien es importante para Kai y escuchar tales palabras viniendo de alguien, igual de importante, lo hace sentirse solo –Takao abrió los ojos en sorpresa, como era que Rei podía saber todo eso…

-Takao… si en verdad dices amarlo con tanta fuerza –se volteó para darle la cara a su amigo –Entonces sabrás ceder y encerrar tu orgullo para poder pedirle perdón –Takao iba a reclamar.

-Independientemente si tienes la culpa o no, créeme, eso será muy valioso para él –diciendo esto, se volteó y continuó haciendo la cena. Takao se quedó callado, bajando la mirada y pensando en las palabras de su amigo, sonrió para si y salió de la cocina.

-Oye Takao, ya que estás de ocioso, podrías ayudarme con…-calló al ver que se quedó hablando solo, parpadeó anonadado y suspiró con pesadez –Hay… todos son una bola de flojos –diciendo esto, continuó con lo suyo.

Justo estaba poniendo la salsa, cuando un brazo grueso se posó a su lado, aquello lo tomó por sorpresa y solo atinó a voltearse rápidamente, encarando a un pelilavanda, que lo miraba con ojos fríos.

-Br…Bryan…-soltó quedito el neko, tener al ruso tan cerca lo ponía nervioso.

-Tu sabes que se trae Kinomiya? –preguntó toscamente el chico, Rei se sorprendió ante la pregunta, más no dijo nada, Bryan posó su mano en la mejilla del neko, sujetándola con cierta brusquedad, lastimando al chino en el acto.

-No quiero que interfieran en la vida de Kai –siseó el pelilavanda, con ojos afilados –Kinomiya no lo merece –terminando de decir aquello, Bryan soltó al chino con fuerza, dejando a un Rei muy atónito ante aquella actitud.

-Por cierto –Rei se tensó ligeramente, el pelilavanda estaba al filo de la puerta, asomándose –Tienes unos ojos muy lindos –diciendo aquello salió de la cocina, Rei sintió sus mejillas arder.

Takao llegó hasta la habitación del ruso bicolor y tocó varias veces, al recibir una afirmativa, el chico se aventuró a entrar, encontrando a Hiwatari limpiando su Blade con mucho cuidado, el peliazul se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del ruso, cosa que logró.

-Que quieres aquí, Kinomiya? –soltó secamente, mirando al dueño de Dragoon con ojos resentidos.

-Verás… Kai…-nuevamente se volvía a poner nervioso, se quitó la gorra y se acercó unos pasos al chico, quien frunció el cejo.

-Si no me vas a decir nada útil, vete, me quitas tiempo –soltó el bicolor, volviendo a su tarea de pulir a Dranzer. Takao sintió como algo dentro de su pecho se oprimía, frunció el cejo en preocupación, pero nuevamente se recuperó, estaba decidido.

Se acercó al chico y le quitó el Blade sin que Kai pudiera hacer nada –Que te pasa?! Devuélvemelo! –se quejó el ruso, intentando quitarle su trompo, cosa que no lograba, harto de la situación, habló –Que rayos quieres? –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Quiero que me escuches –soltó con fuerza, viendo directamente a los ojos carmín del bicolor, quien viró el rostro, Takao bajó la mirada.

-Escucharon eso? –preguntó Mao, pegando se oreja a la pared –Creo que alguien está peleando –Julia y Mathilda se pegaron a la gatita, para ver que escuchaban

-Tengo que decirte que…

-Es la voz de Takao –obvio Julia, mirando hacia un lado, pegando más la oreja.

-No me interesa nada que venga de tu boca, Kinomiya

-Es Kai! De que estarán hablando? –preguntó Mao, pero fue callada por la pelinaranja.

-Se que te lastimé con lo que dije… no fue mi intención… yo…

Mathilda dejó de escuchar -Oigan, no sean metiches, ya dejen eso –soltó la pelirosa, mirando a sus amigas con reproche.

-Cállate Mathilda, parece que se pone bueno –la regañó Mao, la mencionada se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

-Mejor salgamos, y nos pegamos a su puerta –la gatita asintió y la niña gogles sintió como una gota resbalaba por su cabeza. Así las tres salieron del cuarto con cautela y se pegaron a la puerta del ruso.

-A veces soy un cabeza dura que no entiende con palabras –se excusaba, rascándose la cabeza torpemente –Y muchas veces meto la pata sin quererlo y lastimo a quienes me importan –Kai lo miraba, ya no con recelo, más bien con atención.

-Se que decir 'lo siento' no es suficiente! Y que de seguro para ti no valdrá nada, pero…-Takao tembló ligeramente, sintiendo sus ojos arder, Kai suavizó la mirada y descruzó los brazos.

-Pero quiero decirte que en verdad lo lamento! Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte!! Y mucho menos hacer que esa herida…-decía, atreviéndose a tocar el pecho del bicolor, quien dio un respingo ante esto –La que descansa ahí… se abriera…

-Takao…-susurró el bicolor con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, y sus ojos inquietos, viendo detenidamente a los ojos del peliazul.

Se quedaron en silencio, Kinomiya no sabía a ciencia cierta que decir, aquello fue lo que su corazón le guió, pero ahora, esperaba una reacción verbal del ruso, no que se quedara callado, Takao suspiró en derrota, viendo que ni su mente, ni la del bicolor buscarían que decir.

-Takao yo… -no podía decirlo, su fuerte no era ser tan sentimental, por eso fue que estaba en la abadía, pero Takao… Takao lo hacia sentir tan extraño, le recordaba a Yuriy, pero ese sentimiento era ligeramente diferente, no lo entendía.

Kinomiya se acercó al bicolor y lo tomó de las mejillas, acercándolo a su rostro, Kai se dejó guiar, entrecerrando los ojos, para poder así, sentir el aliento del peliazul chocar contra sus labios, era cálido, estremeciéndolo…

-Dios!!! Necesito saber que pasa?!! –se quejaba la pelinaranja entre dientes.

-No puedo creer que Takao y Kai estén juntos –decía Mao, intrigada por lo que escuchaba, a elle le parecía una clásica pelea de novios, pero tampoco podía asegurarlo, aunque sí lo intuía.

-En serio chicas, dejen eso! Es una falta de respeto –se quejaba Mathilda, viendo hacia todos lados para que nos las descubrieran.

-Entonces dinos que haces aquí, Mathy? –preguntó irónica Julia, viendo con ojos curiosos y acusadores a su amiga, quien se sonrojo y miró hacia otro lado.

Takao se acercó más a los labios del bicolor, rozándolos ligeramente, pero unos murmullos los sacaron de su ensoñación, separándose abruptamente de Hiwatari. Kai se separó ligeramente, algo desilusionado por aquello.

-Que pasa? –preguntó el ruso, viendo con duda al peliazul, Takao frunció el cejo y le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio, Kai asintió levemente, se acercaron a la puerta y Takao pegó su oído.

-Cállate, parece que ya no se escucha nada –decía una voz, que Takao estaba seguro, era de Mao. Frunció el cejo y con brusquedad abrió la puerta.

-AAAyyy!! –gritaron las tres chicas al caer al suelo.

-Quítate, Mao!

-Yo? Quítate tu! Me pisas mi cabello!!

-Ay! No se muevan tanto que mi brazo duele!

-Son unas metiches –acusó Takao, las tres mujeres levantaron sus miradas, topándose con la del peliazul, Kai veía con duda aquello. Las tres chicas sonrieron de forma graciosa y les resbaló una gota por la cabeza.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, la cena fue servida, comieron muy amenamente y charlaban de cualquier cosa que fuera buen tema de conversación, véase el pequeño espectado que dieron las chicas por espiar. Eso había sido causa de risa en la mesa.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, Mathilda recogió los platos, con ayuda de Max, y entre los dos arreglaron la cocina.

-Entonces regresarás a Estados Unidos? –preguntaba la pelirosa, secando un plato con una toalla que tenía dibujitos de patitos en los lados.

-No estoy seguro, mamá dice que tengo que reforzar mi técnica –decía Max, lavando un vaso de vidrio, con una mirada nostálgica.

-Ya veo…-susurró quedamente, entrecerrando los ojos, miró de reojo al rubio y sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, no sabía porque las palabras de Max la deprimían, no quería que se fuera.

-Bueno, ya está todo limpio, vamos a dormir ya –solicitó el rubio, Mathilda asintió y ambos fueron hacia los cuartos.

Mientras eso pasaba, dos siluetas se podían reflejar en la luz de la luna, cierta distancia los separaba, la más grande se acercó a la más pequeña, pero ésta lo rechazó, alejándose de nueva cuenta.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo –decía el bicolor, viendo con reproche a su compañero.

-Tienes que. Ellos buscan explicaciones, no puedes ocultarlo por siempre –recriminaba el pelilavanda, su ceño estaba en disgusto

-No oculto nada! –se quejó Kai, empuñando las manos con fuerza, su coraje era poco reprimido. Bryan sonrió con orgullo ante el comentario.

-Entonces porque ninguno de tus 'amigos' sabe nada de lo que ocurrió hace seis meses? –enfatizó la palabra clave, viendo con superioridad al bicolor, quien iba a responder, pero calló –Les estuviste mintiendo acaso? Negaste el pasado que compartiste con Yuriy? –preguntaba acusadoramente.

Kai negó, con la cabeza gacha –Tu no lo entiendes… no quiero olvidarlo… simplemente no soporto regresar a lo que 'fue' –Bryan levantó una ceja sin comprender del todo.

-Yuriy… a sido la persona más importante en mi vida… pensar en que pude hacer algo para evitar todo lo que sucedió…-Kai entrecerró sus ojos carmín, evitando soltar lagrimas, pero los temblores no se hicieron esperar.

-Ese chico solo te ha vuelto vulnerable, Kai…-decía Bryan, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho –No me malinterpretes, pero no me parece justo que le prohíbas a Yuriy gozar de tus recuerdos –diciendo esto salió del cuarto del bicolor, dando un fuerte portazo.

Kai cayó al suelo de rodillas, frente al espejo, el cual había reflejado ya a su doble –Pude hacer algo para evitarlo… y no lo hice –susurró quedamente el bicolor, gotas saladas caían en el suelo, mojándolo.

_**Siempre queremos que el 'hubiera'**_ existiera –decía con voz triste el chico encerrado, apegando sus manos en le vidrio del espejo –_**Pero la realidad nos acoge en su velo de crueldad y nos muestra que el 'hubiera' no existe y no podemos remediar nuestros errores**_ –se apegó más al cristal, recargando su cabeza en el espejo.

_**Ustedes, los concientes, no pueden remediarlos…**_-Kai levantó la mirada hacia el chico, quien lo veía fijamente, con filo en sus ojos –_**Pero nosotros… el inconciente, podemos lograr grandes cosas en el mundo exterior**_.

-No te entiendo –susurró débilmente, los ojos carmín perdían su brillo poco a poco. Kai afiló la sonrisa.

_**Yo puedo lograr que Yuriy regrese, ya te lo demostré…**_-un torbellino de colores se formó detrás del chico encerrado, obteniendo forma humana, dándole paso a Yuriy, con ojos completamente vacíos.

_**Yuriy dice que te extraña, que le haces falta…**_-decía Kai, mientras se abrazaba a la cintura del pelirrojo, ya que el bicolor estaba sentado y el ojiazul parado –_**Yo, como alterego, no puedo 'engañarlo', te llora mucho…**_-Kai pasó una mano pro la mejilla del pelirrojo, parándose para bajar con cautela su rostro.

-Yuriy…-el bicolor se acercó un poco más al espejo, apegando sus manos a él –Quiero estar con Yuriy…-soltó quedamente, pegando su frente al espejo, su cabello, cubriendo sus ojos que lloraban.

_**Y donde dejas a Takao?...**_-preguntó el alterego, acurrucándose en el pecho de Yuriy, Kai levantó, súbitamente, su cabeza, mirando hacia ambos chicos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, las lagrimas cayendo despacio.

-Takao…-susurró, en el espejo apareció también el chico de gorra, mirando con ojos soñadores al bicolor –Takao… él no se lo merece –soltó sin voz, sintiendo vergüenza de aquello, el alterego afiló la mirada en disgusto, y con eso desaparecieron ambas ilusiones.

_**No puedes venir**_ –soltó sin piedad, Kai levantó su mirada de nueva cuenta, dudoso –_**No puedes estar con Yuriy porque no sabes ni siquiera lo que quieres**_ –dijo con veneno en su voz, Kai sintió como algo oprimía su estomago con fuerza.

_**No sabes a quien ama tu corazón, ni con quien deseas estar… solo juegas con ello**_ –decía mientras desaparecía poco a poco, Kai recargó sus manos en el espejo –_**Y así… no puedes estar con Yuriy**_ –desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-NO!! No por favor!! Quiero estar con Yuriy!! En verdad quiero estar con él –gritaba mientras golpeaba con fuerza el espejo, sintiendo impotente ante esto –Quiero estar con Yura…-susurró después, recargando su frente en el espejo.

_**Entonces deshazte de él…**_-susurró su voz, Kai levantó la vista y nuevamente el alterego estaba ahí, sus brazos habían logrado salir del espejo, cobijando al bicolor –_**Quita los estorbos que no te dejan estar con quien amas**_ –veía con gentileza al chico.

-Que?...-soltó el chico, viendo con asombro al chico.

_**Lo que oíste… acaba con él y Yuriy podrá estar contigo… no habrá nada que te haga dudar de estar junto a él**_ –decía Kai, acariciando con cariño los cabellos de su doble.

-Pero yo nunca… no podría matarlo –susurró Kai, abrazándose a si mismo, alejándose un poco de los brazos de su copia.

_**Hay muchas formas de acabar con alguien sin la necesidad de matarlo, lindo Kai **_–decía paseando su dedo índice por el mentó del bicolor, levantando así, su rostro –_**Pero eso te corresponde a ti descubrirlo**_ –escuchó unos pasos acercarse y desapareció en el acto.

Kai se quedó ahí sentado, pensando en lo que su copia le había dicho, eliminar a Takao era algo que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos hacer, pero si así podía recuperar a Yura, entonces…

-Kai –una voz animosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cosa buena, no quería estar encerrado en ellos. Al voltear, Takao lo miraba con ojos llenos de alegría.

-Takao…-susurró quedamente, el peliazul notó sus ojos rojos, estaba llorando, se acercó al chico y lo tomó en brazos, Kai parpadeó ante esto, sin entender la acción del peliazul –Que haces? –preguntó asombrado.

-Mi mamá solía abrazarme cuando lloraba –platicaba mientras acariciaba con calma y serenidad la espalda del ruso –Decía que ayudaba a que uno se tranquilizara, funciona? –preguntó con torpeza, Kai sonrió ante esto y se acurrucó más en el pecho del chico.

-Si funciona… gracias…-soltó quedito, adormilado por la caricia, así quedaron toda la noche, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, no podía quitar a Takao de su vida…

"_No puedo alejarte… después de lo que haz hecho por mi… no puedo simplemente fingir que nada a pasado, aunque eso signifique renunciar a Yuriy…_" pensaba el bicolor, con la mirada perdida en la nada, sintiendo como sus lagrimas caían sin descanso "_Olvidar es tan difícil… perdóname Takao… perdóname_"

En las tinieblas del espejo aparecieron los ojos carmín del alterego, viendo con odio aquella escena, apretando con fuerza sus puños –_**No es justo…**_-soltó entre dientes –_**No voy a permitir que tu sigas afuera, mientras yo me pudro en este asqueroso lugar**_ –afiló la mirada y desapareció en el acto.

Continuará…

****

**Nota de la autora:**

**Vengo de volada, lamento no poder responder sus opiniones y esta vez fueron muchas!!! oowww!!!! pero igual las amo!! las dudas, sugerencias y de màs las responderè en el siguiente cap, de momento me es imposible.**

Gracias por su atenciòn!!

A todas las que escrtibieron!!! muchas gracias!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Memorias Retornables

**Esquizofrenia**

CAPITULO SEIS: **Memorias Retornables**

_Yuriy… espera, por favor!! No vayas!! No vayas!!_

_Es muy tarde, __él mismo quiso esto, tu lo orillaste!!_

_No… no, yo nunca quise… jamás quise que esto pasara!!_

_Demasiado tarde, Yuriy ya no existe…_

_Desgraciado!!! Devuélveme a Yura!!!_

_**Eso no va a ser posible**_

_Que?..._

_**Para eso, tienes que eliminarlos… para venir a **__**mí, tienes que deshacerte de ellos…**_

_Quien eres?..._

_**Deshazte de ellos…**_

_Quien eres tu?_

_**Para venir a mí… elimínalos**_

-QUIEN ERES?! –gritó despertándose abruptamente, con la respiración agitada y sudando ligeramente, sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-Que tienes, Kai? –preguntó Bryan, sentando a la orilla de la cama, viendo con ojos preocupados a su amigo, el bicolor simplemente negó.

-No tengo nada, estoy bien –mintió, recuperando su compás al respirar, el pelilavanda seguía mirándolo fijamente, Kai sintió aquello y se sonrojó ligeramente –Es solo que… recordé a Yura…-soltó al verse descubierto, bajando más la mirada, Bryan sonrió con tristeza y abrazó a su amigo.

Kai recargó su cabeza en el hombro del pelilavanda, sabía que las palabras sobraban, ya no valían los desahogos, porque todos eran lo mismo, no valían los llantos, porque ya todo era pasado, no valía ser fuerte… porque también es de éstos el sentirse vulnerable.

-Tienes razón, Bryan –decía el bicolor, acostándose para volver a dormir, el mencionado lo miró sin entender –En que ellos tienen derecho a saber lo que pasó…-Bryan lo miraba atento, Kai veía hacia techo, pero una sonrisa tierna alumbraba su rostro.

-Lo haré…-decía cerrando los ojos –Mañana… les contaré todo…-cerró los ojos y quedó dormido, siendo velado por su amigo. Bryan acariciaba con ternura los cabellos del bicolor, mirando con serenidad a su amigo, no pudiendo evitar sentirse mal por aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaban…

Y como no… si aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, tanto él como Kai, sabían que éste último había sido el responsable del destino del pelirrojo, Kai jamás se lo perdonó… y si no lo sacaba, aquellos recuerdos lo perseguirían por siempre. Palpó con ternura su frente y se fue a dormir en la colchoneta que el bicolor le había prestado.

"_Lo único que quiero es que ya no sufras, Kai…_" pensaba el pelilavanda, recostado en su brazo, dándole la espalda a la cama del bicolor, su ceño ligeramente fruncido "_Pero que tampoco olvides a Yura… y siento que ese Kinomiya se va a encargar de eso_" apretó los puños, en un coraje suprimido, cerró los ojos y quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol se paraba en las montañas, dando un gran y cálido 'buenos días' a los habitantes de Japón, quienes empezaron a hacer sus ocupaciones diarias, lo mismo ocurría en la casa de los cuatro chicos, que ahora la compartían con tres lindas chicas y un chico ruso.

Takao se encontraba muy animado, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior lo dejó con bueno sabor y ahora sus ánimos eran más al querer conquistar al bicolor, dejó de poner los platos para el desayuno en la mesa y sacó la cajita que había comprado hace unos días, mirándola con cariño e ilusión.

-No creo que desaparezca si te le quedas viendo –dijo una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándolo, Takao volteó rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con Rei, que le sonreía gatunamente. (_**N/A:**__ Me encanta escribir porque se inventada cada palabra inexistente e inverbalisable XD_)

-Re-Rei! Bueno días –dijo Takao con una gotita resbalándole por la cabeza.

-Muy buenos días, por que estás tan de buen humor hoy, Takao? –preguntó el chino, sentándose en la mesa, el peliazul lo imitó, parecía que eran los únicos despiertos en la casa.

-Ay, Rei, si superas –dijo con voz soñada el peliazul, viendo hacia su amigo, recargando sus mejillas en sus manos. El neko ladeó la cabeza en duda –Ayer en la noche estuve un buen rato abrasado de Kai, fue realmente increíble.

-Y eso? A poco ya hablaste con él? –preguntó Rei, el peliazul asintió y declaró que había sido en la platica 'espiada' por la chicas, el neko entendió.

-Lo que me deja pensando es que Kai está muy extraño –decía Kinomiya, viendo hacia la cajita, Rei le cuestionó –Pues no sé si te a tocado escucharlo o verlo, pero yo lo siento muy raro –dijo Takao, omitiendo la vez que lo había escuchado hablando solo.

-De seguro se le pasa con el tiempo, ya vez que lo de hace seis meses lo dejó muy marcado –dijo Rei, suavizando la mirada, haciendo que sus orbes dorados se opacaran un poco.

-Que a todo esto, nosotros no sabemos del todo que fue lo que ocurrió –decía Takao, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose más en la silla –Solo fuimos porque Kai estaba en problemas, para el final encontrarnos con lo que ocurrió.

-Sí… pero ya vez, por eso está aquí Bryan, para que sepamos todo –decía el neko –Con eso de que supuestamente volvió a aparecer.

-Yo no me creo ese cuento, nosotros mismo vimos como terminó Ivanov –se quejó el peliazul –Además Mathilda, Mao y Julia están de relleno aquí –finalizó, Rei enarcó una ceja sin entender ese cometario.

-Buenos días –dijo un rubio acompañado de una pelirosa, algo adormilada, los otros dos lo saludaron, Mathilda fue a hacer el desayuno, objetando que se sentía inútil si no ayudaba en algo, Rei se lo agradeció.

-Ven! Ella si es una amiga! –decía con los brazos al aire, Max y Takao sintieron como una gota resbalaba por su cabeza. Max prendió el televisor como era su costumbre, poniéndolo en las noticias.

-_Nuevamente se a dado otro caso de robo de blade y dueño, las autoridades afirman que hacen todo lo posible para que esto termine…_-hablaba la comunicóloga, muy segura de sus palabras,

-No puedo creer que no hayan atrapado a ese sujeto aún –dijo Max, viendo con fastidio la televisión, el neko asintió ante el comentario.

-Y nunca lo van a atrapar –los chicos voltearon a la voz fuerte, pero delicada de Julia, quien veía seria a sus amigos, Bryan y Mao estaban detrás de ella.

-Cómo es eso, Julia? Tiene que ver con el porque están aquí, verdad –decía Takao, mirando a los recién levantados con el cejo fruncido, Julia apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras intentaba reprimir las lagrimas, Mao se acercó a la chica, preocupada.

-Ese tipo… ese desgraciado se llevó a Raúl –dijo entre dientes, Rei, Max y Takao abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa, mientras que las dos pelirosas bajaban la mirada y Bryan la afilaba.

-Dijiste que solo era el Blade –soltó Max quedito, mirando con tristeza a su amiga, Julia negó, su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-No… se llevó a los dos…-decía quedamente, vieron como dos cristales caían del rostro de la chica, chocando contra el suelo, mojándolo.

-Por que dices que nunca lo va a atrapar, Julia? –preguntó Rei, invitando a los otros a sentarse, así lo hicieron, Julia temblaba ligeramente.

-Por que es obvio… la policía, el ejercito, no puede hacer nada contra él, no es humano, esa… 'cosa' –soltó con desprecio, enojada –No puede ser detenida con poder humano, se necesita de otro tipo de fuerza.

-Se enfrentaron con él? Como es? –preguntó Takao, cierta excitación le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo, una desconocida.

Julia negó de nueva cuenta –No, ni siquiera lo logramos ver, era de noche y él nos atacó en la oscuridad… cuando me di cuenta, Raúl ya no estaba, ni su Blade –dijo con voz entre cortada, reprimiendo un coraje que no podía sacar.

-Pero aún no entiendo que tiene eso que ver con lo que ocurrió hace seis meses, ni con lo que está pasando ahora, dicen que regresó… pero puede ser cualquier cosa –insistía el peliazul, intentando darle desinterés al tema.

-No, que no han relacionado nada de lo que ha pasado con lo anterior? –preguntó Bryan, viendo a todos con cierto fastidio.

-Te refieres a los destrozos de Rusia? –preguntó el neko, mirando al pelilavanda, éste asintió, viéndolo directamente, el pelinegro bajó la mirada al momento, un poco inquieto por aquellos ojos penetrantes.

-No les parece ligeramente familiar? –preguntó con ironía en su voz, pero sonriendo al ver la reacción del gatito, los presentes se miraron entre ellos.

-Si, y mucho, pero nosotros no sabemos nada… del porquen está pasando esto –soltó Max, viendo al pelilavanda, con ojos recriminadores, Mathilda vio aquello preocupada.

-Lo sabemos –soltó después Mao, captando la atención de todos –China también pasó por algo similar que Rusia, pero de ella solo los Blades desaparecieron –dijo con tristeza.

-Que?! Y no me lo dijiste?! Mao!! –se quejó enojado el chino, viendo con reproche a la pelirosa, que bajó más la cabeza.

-Cómo te lo iba a decir?! Gracias al cielo a ninguno de nosotros nos pasó nada!! –gritó exaltada, con ojos rojos por el llanto –Lee me dijo que no te lo mencionara, pero… es necesario…-dijo quedamente, Rei se calmó un poco.

-De igual modo, cual es el punto en esto? –preguntó Takao, mirando a los presentes, con enojo, el ambiente volvía a estar tenso.

-No es le punto, es el papel que desarrollan ustedes en esto –soltó Bryan, con seriedad, todos lo miraron –Pero eso es algo que desconocemos, lo suponemos ya que el sujeto ése, está buscando Blades, nos imaginamos que quiere dar con los de ustedes –los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Y con lo de hace seis meses? –preguntó Rei, un poco dudoso de querer saberlo en realidad.

-Lo relacionamos por el modo de atacar –dijo Mathilda, que había permanecido callada, viendo la mesa, como si fuera algo muy interesante.

-Entonces la mera realidad es que ustedes están suponiendo todo –dijo Takao, viéndolos con burla, pensado en que había dado con el clavo, Bryan le dio una mirada desafiante y el peliazul se la sostuvo.

-La respuesta la tiene Kai, no nosotros –dijo el pelilavanda con veneno en su voz, Takao afiló la mirada.

-Deja eso, Takao –los presentes voltearon a la nueva voz, Kai los miraba con frialdad, típica en él, el peliazul dejó de prestarle atención al pelilavanda para sonreírle al bicolor, Bryan gruñó por lo bajo.

-Vaya, por fin decidiste hacer acto de presencia –molestó Bryan al bicolor, quien le dio una mirada fría.

-Bien Kai, aquí nos dicen que tu nos puedes dar una respuesta a lo que está pasando –dijo Max, viendo con alegría su amigo, el bicolor gruño por lo bajo, pero se sentó en la mesa del comedor, ya que la barra de la cocina era muy pequeña para todos los invitados.

El silencio se hizo presente por cierto rato, Julia ya estaba más calmada, viendo atenta al bicolor, Kai miraba la mesa con tanto interés, que todos llegaron a pensar que se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos. Cosa que si nos ponemos a pensar, le quitaría todo lo cool al bicolor, pero aquello es irrelevante ahora, volviendo al punto.

Bryan sabía a que se debía tanto silencio por parte de su amigo, un debate interno entre como empezar la historia, preguntarse si en verdad quería hacerlo, la mente del bicolor era un caos, aunque por fuera se viera sereno y reservado, por dentro temblaba como un niño pequeño, llorándole a su suerte.

Nadie hablaba, presionarlo sería como atarse una soga al cuello, así que todos decidieron darle su tiempo al ruso de hablar, eso hasta que el estomago de Takao proclamó por comida, sacando a todos de su estado neutro.

-Ups! No hemos desayunado nada –dijo con una risilla torpe, Bryan rodó los ojos en molestia y los demás rieron ante el comentario, aquello fue lo que se necesitó para romper la atmósfera tan tensionante. Kai sonrió ante el gesto, Takao se ruborizó ligeramente, pero le devolvió el gesto.

Se sirvió el desayuno, que era huevo con tocino (_**N/A:**__ Y yo aquí muriéndome de hambre, literalmente! Karen no me kiere hacer un lunch! TT_), jugo de naranja y así empezaron a comer, tranquilos, sin tocar ningún tema en especial, Takao levantó su mirada ligeramente y divisó al bicolor, que comía muy tranquilo. Al sentir la mirada sobre él miró al peliazul.

Takao nuevamente le sonrió y Kai le imitó, ya lo tenía decidido, hablaría sobre su pasado, ese que lo atormentaba, lo superaría… y aceptaría a Takao; con disimulo pasó su mano por debajo de la mesa, tomando la de Kinomiya, que se sonrojó por aquel gesto, Kai desvió la mirada, con un ligero rosa en sus mejillas, Takao relajó sus facciones y sonrió después.

Lo entendía… entendía las palabras mudas del bicolor. Después de aquello, el desayuno transcurrió lento, pero para Takao fue el mejor, ya que en ningún momento soltó la tibia mano del ruso. Bryan afiló los ojos ante la escena de sonrisas tiernas entre los dos chicos, no era que odiara a Kinomiya, al contrario, sentía cierta admiración hacia crío.

Pero sentía que Kai no estaba del todo listo como para una relación, temía que sintiera regresiones sobre el pasado con Yuriy y no le permitiera sentirse del todo libre con las personas, pero era solo eso… sus temores, si no dejaba a Kai experimentar, no pasaría nada…

Después de aquello, decidieron sentarse en la sala, era el momento de escuchar al bicolor sobre aquello que tanto ocultaba. Todos se miraban, impacientes de que el chico empezara a relatar su historia, Kai respiró profundamente, sintiendo el oxígeno atorado en sus pulmones. Sus manos, que descansaban en sus rodillas, temblaban ligeramente, pero algo cálido fue posado en una de ellas.

Abrió los ojos y la mano morena del peliazul descansaba en la suya, pálida, Kai levantó la mirada y Takao lo veía con ojos llenos de comprensión y ternura, dándole a entender que para lo que sea que sucediera, él estaba ahí, apoyándolo. Kai le devolvió el gesto y respiró profundamente, Bryan suavizó la mirada.

-Se que…-empezó, todos lo miraron más atentos que antes, Kai sintió una gota resbalar por su cabeza, se aclaró la garganta –Se que buscan una explicación a todo y que debí dárselas desde un principio...-cerró los ojos, empezando así el relato, desde donde consideraba prudente que sus amigos supieran…

Desde donde todo tuvo inicio…

**++++FLASH BACK++++**

La abadía lucía igual de tétrica y sin vida, llena de muchachos con sueños e ilusiones rotas, encerrados en un lugar donde no podía salir, ni reír, ni jugar, todo en ese lugar dependía de su fuerza de voluntad, de sus ganas de vivir, para algún día salir de aquel horrible sitio.

-Estás seguro? –preguntó Bryan, viendo con duda a su amigo pelirrojo, que sonreía a su modo, el pelilavanda tenía la cuchara extendida al aire, con sopa dentro de ella.

-Claro que sí, ya me lo he pensado y ya tengo todo un plan –dijo Yuriy mientras veía con prepotencia al pelilavanda, quien enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, tu sabrás, ahí no me vengas llorando cuando Kai te mande a volar de tres patadas –se burló Bryan, mientras engullía sus alimentos, Yuriy lo miró con reproche.

-Vete al diablo, Bryan –dijo en un gruñido, y Bryan le dio una mirada insinuante.

-Si el diablo me recibe con tu forma, yo encantado –dijo tocando la mano de Ivanov, quien la quito rápidamente.

-Que asco! –soltó con desagrado fingido, ambos sabían que sus juegos eran muy… maduros, según ellos, para que otros los entendieran. Se quedaron platicando de cosas triviales, hasta que la hora de entrenar tocó sus oídos.

-Y como le vas a decir? Kai nunca te va a aceptar que sea una cita –decía Bryan mientras estaba en las pesas, Yuriy ladeó la cabeza, dándole la razón a su amigo.

-Ya verás como logro convencerlo –dijo afilando los ojos, y mostrando una mueca de orgullo, Bryan la imitó.

La tarde y los días siguientes pasaron muy tranquilos en la abadía, entrenaban, dormían, entrenaban, dormían, todo en una rutina monótona y aburrida, que cada vez que pasaba, los amargaba con cada segundo. Menos a cierto pelirrojo que ya tiempo acá venia planeando algo que esperaba diera resultado.

-Oye Kai, estás muy ocupado? –preguntó Yuriy, acercándose a su amigo, el cual se concentraba en un buen tiro con su Blade, Kai lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, ignorándolo.

-Bien, ya que estás tan de buen humor –soltó irónico el chico, sentándose en las bancas del estadio de Blade, viendo al bicolor concentrado –Vengo a hablar contigo, pero espero no hacer un monólogo –hablaba Yuriy viendo con desinterés al ruso.

-Haz oído hablar sobre el nuevo experimento que intenta hacer Borcloff? –preguntó señalando hacia la puerta, Kai seguía en la misma posición –Yo creo que ahora si es algo grande, o eso dice, ya que solo busca a los mejores Beyluchadores.

-Ese imbécil cree que con experimentos logrará algo, tu que opinas Kai? No te tienta estar en la lista de espera? –preguntó insinuante, pero Kai seguía con lo suyo, Yuriy bufó molesto –Oye me estás prestando algo de atención? –preguntó, parándose con las manos en la cintura.

Kai lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y solo dijo –No… ahora largo, Ivanov –con voz seca y vacía, empezando así a soltar a su Dranzer, que salió del Blade, para dar un espectáculo de luces rojas por su vuelo. Yuriy salió del cuarto dejando solo al bicolor, quien suspiró por aquello.

-Por que no simplemente me deja en paz? –se preguntó el bicolor con fastidio, mirando su blade, su semblante cambió a uno de tristeza, para después negar con brusquedad y volver la mirada hacia el frente con ojos llenos de frialdad.

"_Olvida esos sentimientos, Kai… no te van a traer nada bueno…_" pensó para despues mirar con desprecio el Blade que seguía girando en el plato.

Varios días pasaron y como todos sabían, Borcloff citó a los Neo Borg, para hablar con ellos en privado, sabían a que se debía, pero si no acataban órdenes, el castigo recibidlo sería muy doloroso. Entraron al despacho del anciano el cual les mostraba un escritorio que brillaba como el aluminio, lleno de bonotes y papeles, al frente una pared llena de pantallas que daban a diferentes lugares de la abadía.

Bryan silbó ante esto –Si que nos observan, yo lo sospechaba, pero nunca lo creí tan loco –dijo el pelilavanda, intentando eliminar tan tensionante ambiente.

-Tienes razón, ese tipo está safado del cerebro –se quejó Sergei, viendo todas las pantallas, ningún lugar se salvaba de ser espiado. Kai analizaba todo con los ojos, completamente callado, Yuriy también guardaba silencio.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y de ahí entró Borcloff, con su típico semblante altanero y lleno de superioridad, pasó a un lado de los Neo Borg, sentándose en su silla, dándoles la cara a sus 'alumnos', quienes se pusieron en firmes, a excepción del bicolor, que seguía con los brazos cruzados, ignorando al viejo.

-Como saben, hay un nuevo proyecto, donde se busca crear al mejor Beyluchador –decía el pelivioleta, viendo con seriedad a los chicos –Ustedes han demostrado ser el único grupo apto para poder presenciar y ser parte de esto –les dio la espalda a los chico, quienes aprovecharon para mirarse entre ellos.

-Claro que… solo uno podrá ser elegido –Kai afiló la mirada, sintiendo la emoción recorrer por las venas, él tenía que ser el elegido para ello, ese proyecto se veía prometedor –El que demuestre ser el mejor durante la semana, recibirá el entrenamiento especial –dijo con prepotencia.

-En que consiste ese entrenamiento especial? –preguntó interesado el bicolor, Yuriy abrió los ojos en sorpresa, más no dijo nada, volviendo enseguida a una actitud ecuánime, Bryan y Sergei lo miraron asombrados. Borcloff sonrió ante esto, mirando a los chicos.

-Eso solo lo sabrá aquel que logre ser el elegido –diciendo esto, les dio la espalda, dándoles a entender que podían marcharse, pero antes de eso –Y claro… involucra un Blade mucho más fuerte, inclusive más que Black Dranzer –terminó ahora sí, Kai había abierto los ojos en asombro.

Yuriy afiló la mirada, sabía que Borcloff solo había dicho eso para alimentar la curiosidad y las ganas de ser perfecto de Kai, una maldita trampa en la cual, si no hacia algo, Kai se dejaría caer sin remedio alguno. Caminaron rumbo a los cuartos, Yuriy dejo que Bryan y Sergei se adelantaran, tomando del brazo al bicolor, quien lo miró con curiosidad.

-Tenemos que hablar, Kai –sentenció el pelirrojo, el bicolor se zafó del agarre de éste y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que hablara –Se que lo que dijo ese idiota de Borcloff te dejó pensando –Kai lo miraba atento –No lo hagas… sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar si- -pero fue cortado por el ruso.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Ivanov, y déjame a mí en los míos –diciendo esto se fue caminando con una actitud de lo más despreocupada. Yuriy se quedó ahí parado, sin hacer nada, no entendía por que Kai lo trataba de esa manera? Porque siempre era tan frío?

-Cuando éramos niños… era más tierno, sonreías más…-soltó en un susurró, bajando la mirada con tristeza.

_**-Quieres ser mi amigo?**_

_**Un gran árbol los separaba**_

_**-Tu?... quieres estar conmigo?...**_

_**El árbol los protegía con sus hojas otoñales**_

_**-Sí, seamos amigos, yo soy Yuriy y tu?**_

_**-Kai… mi nombre es Kai**_

_**Aquel árbol había sido testigo de una nueva amistad…**_

Sonrió con algo de tristeza, recordando cuando eran unos niños y apenas había llegado a la abadía, cerró los ojos y rápidamente los abrió, dejando ver en ellos una mirada llena de determinación, no dejaría que Kai se hundiera en aquel mundo podrido de Borcloff, lo rescataría.

-Kai lo vale, solo está con esa actitud por que se enteró que su abuelo lo traicionó…no confía en nadie, es normal –se decía para darse ánimos él solo –Esta bien, Kai… yo te protegeré, sin importar que –se dijo, para después empezar a caminar a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuriy le había comentado su gran plan a Bryan, diciendo que necesitaba de su ayuda, para entretener al ruso y llegar él primero al lugar de la cita, el lugar en el que se hicieron amigos…

-Bien, yo te ayudo, solo que después no me reclames como lo entretuve –le molestó el pelilavanda, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte del pelirrojo.

-Cállate! –le gruñó –Enfócate en lo que te digo y no hagas estupideces! –terminando de decir aquello, Yuriy se fue con Kai, listo para convencerlo de tener… una salida, no había por que llamarlo cita si no querían, no se tenían que sentir obligas a cumplir las normas de ésta.

-No es nada formal! No tenemos por que salir con un titulo de algo –dijo el pelirrojo viendo al bicolor sentado en el pasto verde, viendo hacia la anda –Que dices… si salimos? –preguntó Yuriy.

_Si salimos?_

_Si salimos?_

_Si salimos?_

-Ivanov!!!

-Ya llegaste, que bueno

-Por que no me esperaste? Si vamos al mismo lugar, mínimo me hubieras esperado! Ahí me estuve aguantando las palabrerías sin sentido de Bryan…

-Jejeje, bueno, ya que estamos 'completos' podemos empezar

-Cual es tu gran plan, Ivanov?

-Que?

-Como que 'que'?... tómala

-Ivanov cual es el maldito punto de todo esto?

-Amárratela en los ojos, bueno, primero siéntate, por que si no va estar bien divertido intentarlo con los ojos cerrados

-Ivanov, esto es una estupidez, me largo a la abadía

-Quien eres?

-Como que quien soy? Idiota! Soy yo, Kai!

-Ah! Kai!! No lo eches a perder!! Sígueme la corriente!

-Que te siga la corriente de que? Esto es una reverenda tontería!

-Auch!! Idiota!! Eso me dolió

-Pues tu que no me haces caso!! Ándale, ahora cállate y contesta mi pregunta

-Hn… me llamo Kai… idiota…

-Hola, Kai Idiota, yo me—

-Idiota!! No me llames idiota, Ivanov!!

-Vaya!! Eres adivino! Ni siquiera te dije mi apellido y lo sabias

-Como sea… en vista de que eres igual de cortés, te diré mi nombre… yo soy Yuriy. Y dime, que te trae por aquí?

-Un **imbécil** me dijo que viniera. Y tu que haces aquí?

-Nada en especial… Pienso…

-Piensas en qué?

-Te interesaría oírlo?... porque se lo tendría que contar a un extraño?

-No losé… Tal vez porque no te juzgaría… no te conozco… así que, estás libre de contar lo que quieras

-Tienes razón…Tengo un amigo…

-Aja…

-Es una persona muy buena, sabes?... siempre se preocupa por mi y me apoya… pero dejó de sonreír… Antes, cuando éramos más chicos, él sonreía mucho y por todo

-Y que pasó?

-….-

-Dijo que no valía la pena… sonreír en una tumba…

-Desde entonces… lo único que hago es intentar regresarle su sonrisa

-Y lo haz logrado?

-No… se ha impuesto una mascarada, en la cual no puedo penetrar a mi antojo. Además… no quiero forzar las cosas… cuando llegue el día… se que yo seré el primero en saber todo…

_Kai se quitó la venda de los ojos, viendo a su amigo, quien estaba casi recostado en el gran árbol, con sus ojos tapados. Entristeció la mirada y la desvió… no podía…hacerle eso a Yura… sin más se levantó sigilosamente de ahí y se marchó._

-Y tu?... tienes alguna historia triste que contarme? –preguntó, pero el silencio fu si contestación –Kai?...-_preguntó_ –Kai? –_se levantó y se quitó el vendaje de sus ojos, viendo que estaba solo. Sintió como algo en su pecho dolía…_

-Así es lo que te importo…-_susurró quedamente, con una mirada triste, levantándose también, para irse de vuelta a la abadía._

Caminaba con un semblante tan abatido, las lágrimas querían ser liberadas de su prisión, pero las retenía, no se permitiría llorar, pero aquello había sido tan… Kai le había demostrado con eso que no le interesaba, que su presencia lo molestaba, que no le interesaba saber nada sobre él…

_**-Quieres ser mi amigo?**_

_**-Sí, seamos amigos, yo soy Yuriy y tu?**_

_**-Kai… mi nombre es Kai**_

Que fue lo que cambió tanto?... porque no le demostraba el mismo cariño de cuando niños?, porque lo rechazaba cada que quería estar con él?

Tropezó sin quererlo y cayó sobre la nieve, cubriéndose con ésta, golpeándose con el suelo –Kai…-susurró quedamente, viendo como la nieve caía despacio, cada aurora tan diferente de la otra, sus ojo seguía sin derramar lagrimas, su semblante serio, podía dar a entender que no sentía nada…

Pero su corazón estaba destrozado…

Su esperanza por ser algo más para Kai, existir más que un amigo…. Devastado…

Porque Kai había sido tan cruel con él?... porque lo dejó con tanta indiferencia?... Sin decirle nada, sin escucharlo, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado hablando solo… pero se había sincerado ante el bicolor, le había abierto su corazón y el ruso solo lo botó al suelo.

Sonrió de manera triste, sus orbes azules brillaban, lo entendía… no quería aceptarlo que era muy diferente, pero entendía que para Kai… no sería más que alguien a quien tenía que pisotear para llegar a ser el mejor… alguien para superar… nada más…

Por que dolía tanto?! Si lo sabia por que dolía?! Apretó los puños con fuerza, agarrando nieve en el acto, sus manos temblaron para después cubrir ligeramente la nieve de un tinte rojizo, muestra de su dolor… cerró los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, congelándose ligeramente por el pasar del aire frío.

No quería que doliera, no quería sentir aquello… esos sentimientos solo lo debilitaban… Kai quería jugar así, pues sería su juego el que seguirían…

Se paró después de un rato, sus manos con aquella sangre, ahora coagulada, levantó la mirada y en ella se veía un odio, unas ganas de sacarlo de la peor manera, caminó con pesadez, justo hacia la abadía.

Kai estaba sentando en una baca del mismo parque en el que estaban, pero más alejado del árbol, sabía que haber dejado al pelirrojo hablando solo no había sido una buena idea, de seguro cuando se toparan le recriminaría, sonrió ante esto…

Yuriy siempre había estado ahí para él, lo ayudó a no hundirse en aquel hoyo podrido llamado rencor, sostuvo su corazón y sentimientos hasta los límites, nunca permitiendo que estos fueran borrados, pisoteados o humillados… Yura lo protegía sin importarle su seguridad y el que hacía?...

Se marchaba dejándolo solo!! Yura se estaba sincerando con él, y el muy idiota se iba completamente aterrado… pero así se sentía, saber que Ivanov guardaba todos esos sentimientos lo llegó a asustar en sobremanera, no supo controlar la situación y solo atinó a huir de ella.

Abrazó sus rodillas sintiéndose arrepentido, Yuriy jamás se lo perdonaría… cerró los ojos, le dolía el pecho "_Por haber lastimado a Yuriy…duele_" pensó tocándose el área del corazón, no quería aceptarlo, le aterraba tan siquiera pensar que se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo… y no porque fuera hombre, eso a él lo tenía sin cuidado.

Si no por el simple hecho de que si Yuriy no sentía lo mismo por él, si lo rechazaba, su corazón no volvería a ser unido por nada; no quería, no quería arriesgarse a sufrir una decepción de ese tipo, no la soportaría… Yuriy no había mostrado más que un inocente amor de hermano para con él, y él no sería el que manchara tan lindos sentimientos.

-Quisiera poder olvidar todo esto que siento…-dijo con pesadez, mientras se hundía más en su dolor –Como deseo el no haberte conocido, Ivanov…-soltó después. Sintiendo como intentaba reprimir las lágrimas.

Al día siguiente, Yuriy actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque no hablara casi con Kai, éste ultimo entendía el resentimiento del pelirrojo, eso había preocupado a Bryan y Sergei, que decidieron hablar con el bicolor ya que Yuriy parecía habérselo tragado la tierra.

-Estás seguro que nada pasó? –preguntó Sergei, insistiendo ante la falta de palabra del bicolor, Kai lo miró sin interés y siguió con lo suyo –A donde se supone que vas? –preguntó al ver que hacia una pequeña maleta, nada grande.

-Kai, que estás haciendo? –preguntó ahora Bryan, el bicolor los pasó de largo, dejando la maleta en el cuarto. Salió del cuarto, dejando a los dos rusos con la palabra en la boca.

Que estaba pasando aquí?... Kai no podía abandonarlos… o sí?...

Continuará...

Para que Akia actualize pulsa el botòn de abajo y deja tu review!


	7. Chapter 7: Distorsión

**Esquizofrenia**

CAPITULO SIETE: **Distorsión**

El viento soplaba en su cara, relajándolo un poco, cualquiera que lo viera, diría que gozaba del simple hecho de vivir, con esas facciones tan relajadas y llenas de calma, transmitiendo a cada persona que lo viera, esa seguridad y tranquilidad.

Abrió sus ojos, revelando con ello, unos preciosos orbes verdosos, los cuales reflejaban al hermoso cielo, completamente azul; bajó la mirada hacia el frente, dando a sus ojos el privilegio de ver su obra maestra…

Una hermosa casa bañada en llamas, con los gritos de los que ahí habitaban, pidiendo ser rescatados, el chico sonrió con ternura, y vio su mano derecha, tres Blades descansaban en ella, dio media vuelta y caminó muy tranquilamente.

-Estoy muy cerca…-susurró para si mismo, afilando los ojos, su Blade brilló dentro de su bolsillo –Espera un poco… pronto llegaremos…Aun que, no estaría mal hacerle una visita rápida, no crees?

El Blade brilló con más fuerza, como si supiera de lo que estuviera hablando su dueño, el chico sonrió y sacó el trompo del bolsillo, éste despidió un brillo con fuerza y desapareció entre el cielo.

El silencio reinó en la sala, todos expectantes a que el bicolor siguiera platicando lo que, ya para todos, era más que obvio… Bryan intentó acercarse a su amigo, pero Takao se adelantó en la idea y lo cobijó en su pecho, dándole ánimos, el pelilavanda no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura, pero no reprimió la molestia tampoco.

-Está bien, Kai… no tienes que continuar si no quieres –dijo el peliazul al oído del chico, quien cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento del chico golpeando sutilmente en su oído.

-Pero tengo que…-susurró con calma, Mao y Mathilda se vieron entre ellas, culpables por ocasionar aquello, Julia bajó la mirada, Max la entristeció.

Kai se separó de su amigo, acomodándose un poco mejor en el sillón, justo cuando iba a continuar, una pequeña ráfaga amarilla entró por la ventana, nadie la vio. Llegó justo hacia la cabeza del bicolor golpeándola con fuerza –Ah! –los ojos del chico se opacaron, y la gravedad ocasionó que se fuera de frente.

Takao reaccionó con rapidez –KAI! –logró sostener al chico antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, todos se preocuparon por el repentino desmayo del bicolor. Bryan lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó al cuarto, Takao iba a seguirlo pero Rei lo detuvo.

-Déjalo… parece que sabe lo que hace –dijo un poco angustiado el chino. Takao frunció el cejo en preocupación y bajó la mirada.

-Creen que fue por que recordó parte de su pasado? –preguntó Mathilda, cohibida por lo sucedido. Max negó, dando a entender que no tenía idea.

Bryan miraba a su amigo, con una expresión de preocupación, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que Kai tuviera que regresar al pasado, pero era necesario…, si algo había perdido, si se les fue un detalle, por mínimo que fuera… lo necesitaban… Eso de que 'supusieran' como decía Takao, no era del todo verdad… Bryan tenía sus propias sospechas, pero para eso necesitaba saber exactamente que había pasado, sabía más que los otros, eso era obvio, pero en el momento de la batalla, que sucedió?...

-Que no me haz dicho, Kai?...-susurró para si mismo, ya que el bicolor no le contestaría, ahora la inconciencia era lo único que había en el chico.

Después de aquel incidente y haberse quedado sin la mitad de la historia, lo chicos decidieron dejar el tema de lado, ya que nadie pensaba objetar contra los cuidados de Bryan hacia el bicolor. Max se había armado de valor para invitar a Mathilda al cine, hasta cierto punto, ellos dos preferían evitar un poco el tema de hace seis meses, la chica accedió y ambos salieron.

Mao y Julia estaban en el cuarto que compartían, platicando sobre lo poco que el chico los había comentado, nada útil cabía agregar, lo único que importancia que escucharon fue que ese tal Borcloff tenía una especie de experimento y si sacaban conclusiones, suponían que Yuriy formó parte de él, pero no podían asegurar nada tampoco, todo estaba en el aire…

El tiempo pasaba lento en aquella casa, Kai seguía sin despertar y ahora era el turno de Takao de hacerle guardia, ya que el pelilavanda también necesitaba descansar. Takao miraba con ternura el rostro apacible del ruso, cuanta calma se podía demostrar cuando uno dormía?... al parecer de Kinomiya, mucha… se aventuró a besar los labios del bicolor, un simple rose…

El cual sirvió para calmar la preocupación del japonés, los labios de Kai eran suaves y tersos al contacto, cálidos y finos… no lo podía evitar, lo amaba demasiado, tanto que haría hasta lo imposible por que olvidara todo lo que le había pasado, borrar de su mente tan horrendas escenas… pero sabía que aquello era imposible; con amor, acarició los cabellos desiguales del chico.

-No sabes cuanto te amo, Kai…-susurró con cariño, entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo el sueño vencerle.

El espejo reflejó la muda imagen del alterego del ruso, viendo con asco aquel cuadro, afiló los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza "_**Falta poco… debo ser paciente… dentro de poco, seré libre…**_" pensó para si mismo, con una sonrisa altanera en esos finos labios, desapareciendo a su vez.

Rei veía tan ajeno las estrellas que empezaban a salir aquella noche, sus ojos cansados eran la clara muestra de que su cerebro estuvo, en cada momento, procesando las palabras de su amigo, intentando no dejar escapar algún detalle, por más mínimo que fuera, pero por más que razonaba y razonaba… su conclusión era la misma…

Yuriy no podía ser el que atacó China y Rusia…

Suspiró con pesar, detestaba no hallar una respuesta a sus dudas… bajó la cabeza, lentamente, para admirar ahora las calles transitadas de Japón, desde aquel balcón tenía una hermosa vista, eso le agradaba, sonrió con melancolía…

-Que tiene al gatito tan preocupado? –el neko se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz grave de Bryan tras él, volteó sin titubear y un ligero carmín cubrió sus mejillas.

-Que pasa, Bryan? Ya despertó Kai? –preguntó el chino, volteándose de inmediato para no dejar ver su sonrojo, el pelilavanda sonrió ante su logro, le encantaba hacer reaccionar de esa manera al tan maduro gatito.

-No aún no… Takao lo está cuidando ahora –dijo señalando hacia la puerta del balcón, se acercó hasta el pelinegro, recargándose en el barandal del balcón.

-Ya veo…-susurró con pesar, bajando sus ánimos notablemente, Bryan frunció el cejo al ver la actitud del chico.

-Que tienes? –preguntó, no por mera curiosidad… ni el mismo sabía a que se debía tanto interés.

-Que va a ser –dijo con ironía en su voz –Todo esto me tiene muy preocupado, su llegada, le relato de Kai, la muerte de Yuriy… los atentados contra Rusia y China… no se que pensar… no encuentro una salida a nada…-dijo con frustración en su voz, no tenía idea de porque se sinceraba con él?, justo con Bryan!

-No te ofusques tanto, gatito…-soltó Bryan sin mirarlo, su vista estaba perdida en aquella ciudad envuelta en colores, ignorante de su futuro destino, Rei lo miró intrigado –Yo también estoy preocupado… pero siento que no estoy tan alejado de la realidad.

-Como? –preguntó el neko, sin entender aquellas palabras, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, dándole un aire un poco inocente al chino, Bryan lo miró y sonrió, palpando su cabeza como si de un niño se tratase, Rei se sonrojó al máximo.

-Que piensas tu de todo esto? –preguntó Bryan, adquiriendo una seriedad digna de fotografía, la cual sorprendió a Rei, quien posó un mano en su mentón, pensando.

-Que nada tiene sentido, ni está hilado el uno con lo otro –dijo del modo más sincero y claro que pudo, Bryan afiló los ojos y devolvió su vista a la ciudad, Kon lo miraba en silencio.

-Hasta cierto punto estoy de acuerdo contigo, gatito –Rei lo miró intrigado –Pero hay algo que no me cuadra…-dijo afilando la mirada, perdiéndose entre tantas luces, mostrando un semblante rígido.

-Tu sabes algo verdad Bryan? –acusó el neko –Tu sabes que está pasando y no me lo haz dicho! –exigió el pelinegro, mostrándose duro ante el ruso, que no lo miraba.

-Por que debería decírtelo? No estoy obligado –dijo, mirando los orbes ambarinas del chino, quien sintió una angustia golpeando su pecho, porque aquellas palabras le habían dolido tanto?...

Tenía razón, Bryan no tenía que rendirle cuenta de sus conclusiones… no estaba obligado, entonces… porque dolía esa indiferencia?...

-Si… tienes razón, bueno yo…-balbuceaba, bajó la cabeza en derrota –Me iré al cuarto –diciendo esto, empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa.

-Yuriy no está muerto –dijo calmadamente, captando toda la atención del chino, quien olvidó su tristeza y volteó hacia el ruso, intrigado.

-Perdón? –preguntó a sabiendas de que sus oídos no lo había engañado, ni sus sentidos se habían vuelto en su contra, aquello era para reafirmarlo –Ustedes mismo vinieron diciendo que Yuriy había regresado –quejó el neko, poniendo sus manos en la cintura, reprochando lo anterior.

-Es cierto que hasta cierto punto los destrozos están ligados con lo de hace seis meses –empezó a decir el pelilavanda, revelando ahora, su parte de la historia, únicamente para aquel felino –Pero no es el mismo causante el que los provoca –dijo, afilando la mirada hacia el horizonte, Rei lo miró absorto.

-Explícate –ordenó Rei, mirando con recelo al ruso.

-Tengo mi propia teoría, que difiere de lo ahora concluido por Julia –relucía Bryan, sin mirar nada en especial, pero se podía apreciar en sus ojos un ligero brillo de temor. Rei lo sintió, preocupándose.

-Hasta ahora lo que todos sabemos es irrelevante hasta cierto punto, Kai dejó a Yuriy con una idea errónea de sus sentimientos y aquello mi amigo lo interpretó como un rechazo –decía el pelilavanda, las palabras salían mecánicamente de su boca.

-Lo que ocasionó que Yuriy fuera el que tomara el experimento del tal Borcloff –concluyó el chino, Bryan le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, no pudiendo reprimir una ligera sonrisa, la perspicacia del gatito era de admirarse, estaba cien por ciento seguro que nadie había logrado sacar aquella conclusión.

Takao era muy lento para poder llegar a ella, y cegado por el bicolor como estaba, ni de chiste lo sacaba.

Max era muy ingenuo, y sin presumir, el chico prefería evitar el tema, antes que pensar en él.

Las chicas… bueno, de ellas, de seguro si lo había notado, pero muy a grosso modo…

Rei había necesitado un empujoncito para aclarar sus dudas, empujoncito que Bryan estaba dispuesto a darle.

-Si, me supongo que Kai regresó por la carta que Sergei le envió, en ella decía que lo necesitábamos… Yuriy había desaparecido… -el pelilavanda frunció el cejo, recordar le molestaba tanto, apretó los puños con fuerza –El resto ya lo saben, se encontraron, pelearon y se derrumbó la abadía.

-Lo que no me cuadra es porque la abadía estaba ya en deterioro cuando fuimos a rescatar a Kai? –preguntó el chino, mirando al ruso, ecuánime ante todo.

-Yuriy se había encargado de destruirla y con ella, casi a nosotros –dijo fríamente el ruso, Rei se sorprendió ante horrible declaración, Bryan no pudo evitar sentirse peor de lo que estaba.

_-Yuriy que mierda te sucede?! Somos nosotros!!! –gritó Bryan, con un semblante aterrado, por primera vez, de su pequeño amigo, quien los miraba con ojos llenos de desinterés, completamente dilatados._

_-Yuriy?... ese idiota hace mucho que dejó de existir…-soltó en un susurro, presa del poder y lo que este podía hacer –DONDE ESTÁ KAI?!! –gritó con fuerza, Sergei tembló ante el grito desgarrador._

_-Como si te lo fuéramos a decir –dijo entre diente el pelilavanda, sonriendo de forma altanera._

_-No me retes, simple humano –siseó, viendo de manera despectiva a su antiguo amigo._

-Bryan! –el llamado a su nombre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, centrando toda su atención en el neko.

-Perdón… decías algo? –preguntó el chico, rascándose torpemente la cabeza.

-Yo no, tu me estabas dando tus conclusiones y de repente te quedaste callado, pasa algo? –preguntó el neko, viendo con preocupación al ruso.

-No… nada importante, gatito –dijo con melancolía en su voz, aclarando su garganta para continuar con lo de antes –Yuriy se enfrentó a Takao, tengo entendido que fue porque Kai se rehusó a pelear, no? –inquirió el pelilavanda, aclarando su conclusión.

-Tienes razón, Kai no quiso pelear con Ivanov… decía que le era imposible… Takao tomó su lugar, pero el duelo fue cortado ya que una roca cayó encima de Yuriy…-susurró, sabiendo que aquello lastimaría a Bryan.

-Eso dicen…-Rei levantó la mirada sin entender, el tema le daba escalofríos y pensar que Yuriy no estaba muerto lo asustaba –Como te dije, siento que Yuriy no está muerto… nunca hallaron su cuerpo –dijo mirando a los ojos gatunos del chino.

-Las autoridades, hospitales y demás, solo decían que los cadáveres encontrados eran de médicos y varios alumnos que no tuvieron suerte… pero ninguno era Yuriy…-confesó bajando la mirada.

-Entonces… si es posible que sea el que ocasionó los destrozos? Esto lo sabe Kai?!! Necesita enterarse! –Rei se disponía a despertar él mismo al ruso, pero la mano grande de Bryan se posó en su muñeca, atrapándola.

-A donde crees que vas? –Rei forcejeó, más Bryan lo reafirmó –Crees que es buena idea? Te creía más listo, gatito –soltó con soberbia el ruso. Rei frunció el cejo y se soltó del ruso.

-Tengo nombre, sabes? Es Rei! Memorízatelo –dijo mordazmente, ese insulto lo había dejado descolocado y enojado.

-Como digas, gatito –Rei lo miró con furia –Si vas a decirle a Kai, que crees que pasará? –Rei iba a decir algo, pero calló –Yo te lo diré, lo ilusionarás, y si al final nos damos cuenta que mi conclusión es fallida? Lo decepcionarás y no creo que Kai pueda soportar tan terrible desilusión.

-Pero…

-Nada! Yo se lo que te digo, gatito; hazme caso, de momento es mejor así –decía el ruso, mirando nuevamente hacia el horizonte, con la mirada perdida.

-Entonces… tu si crees que Yuriy esté detrás de todo esto? –preguntó dudoso Rei, acercándose un poco a Bryan.

-Ese es mi punto… -Rei ladeó la cabeza sin entender –No creo que Yuriy tenga algo que ver, es decir, herido estaba y no creo que se haya puesto a destruir más de medio país en su estado deplorable…ni siquiera con Black Dranzer podría, ya que el mismo Blade exige poder –decía el ruso, pensando en sus conclusiones, viéndolas desde otro punto, seguía con cabos sueltos.

-Entonces… los atentados simulan mucho a los poderes de ese Blade… como explicas –pero fue callado por Bryan.

-Eso es justo lo que quiero averiguar, gatito… algo muy raro está sucediendo y sea lo que sea… los busca a ustedes, ya acabó con China y Rusia… si no ha tocado Estados Unidos es porque sabe que están aquí… -inquirió Bryan, de cierta manera, sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

-Es por eso la desaparición de los Blades y los Beyluchadores –susurró anonadado por su propia disolución, y porque negarlo, aterrado. Rei no pudo evitar quedar sentado en la silla que adornaba el balcón.

-Aquí lo importante es que no los encuentre… y si Yura está vivo… encontrarlo –dijo con pena, frustrado por no saber el paradero de su amigo, si estaba bien, necesitaba algo… estaba asustado… no sabía anda de él, aunque momentos atrás hubiera dicho que solo suponía que estuviera vivo, en verdad creía fervientemente en su corazonada, en que Yuriy estuviera vivo en cualquier parte de Japón, esperándolos…

-Entonces… Borcloff ya no tiene que ver en esto? –preguntó con un hilo de voz el minino. Bryan volteó a verlo, asombrado por lo débil que lucía el neko. Sonrió con ternura.

-Ese viejo está muerto… Yura lo mató… lo único de lo que es responsable es de confundir más a mi amigo y ocasionar lo pasado… fuera de eso, ese viejo está tan fuera de tema…-dijo, tomando las manos del chico.

-No lo entiendo… hay muchas cosas contradictorias, pero me es difícil verlas entre tanta confusión –susurró, admirando como las manos de Bryan y las suyas estaban unidas, lo tranquilizaba.

-Tranquilo… estoy seguro que pronto llegaremos a una respuesta que nos abra los ojos… solo es cuestión de esperar y tranquilizarnos –dijo con pausa, calmando así al neko, quien sonrió con suavidad ante el gesto de Bryan, imitando su sonrisa.

-Gracias…-susurró con cariño y así quedaron parte de la noche.

Un telón rojo vino estaba ante él.

Él estaba sentado en una butaca, con los sillones llenos de maniquís sin rostros familiares.

El telón se abre, revelando con el, un títere grande, manejado por manos invisibles, se quita el sombrero y hace un reverencia.

-_**Hoy presentaremos un acto de lo más triste, es una historia**_ –se hace a un lado, dejando aparecer otros dos títere más pequeños, uno tenía una ligera semejanza con el bicolor y el otro con los rasgos del pelirrojo.

-_Yura?..._-se cuestiona el bicolor al verlo en el acto.

-_**Cuenta una historia, que hace mucho tiempo, dos personas que se hacían llamar amigos, se vieron a los pies de un árbol**_ –contaba el títere con una sonrisa de lo más hipócrita, y siniestra, moviendo los muñequitos –_**Una tormenta arrasó ese día, atrapando a los dos chicos**_ –relataba, poniendo dramatismo a la historia, los títeres se enredaron con sus hilos.

Kai levantó una ceja sin entender –_**Uno de ellos logró liberarse, pero el otro quedó atrapado**_ –los títeres más pequeños simulaban estar atrapados en una tormenta, pero el que se parecía al bicolor, logró safarze de ella.

Kai sintió como las miradas de aquellos muñecos sin rostro se posaban en él, dando paso a un escalofrió a su cuerpo –_**La tormenta continuó y continuó! Arremetiendo contra el pobre chico, su 'amigo' solo miraba todo como un mero espectador**_ –Kai sentía como el aire le faltaba, sus pulmones no recibían respuesta, veía la escena frente a sus ojos con completa sorpresa y culpa.

-_**Seguía y seguía y seguía **_–hablaba aquel maniquí, Kai sentía las gotas de sudor cayendo de su rostro, apretó los puños con fuerza, exasperado de la situación –_**Y seguía, y seguía y seguía y**_—

-_YA CALLATE!!_ –gritó con fuerza, los hilos que sostenía al maniquí se rompieron, cayendo el muñeco sin vida, todo desapareció en ese momento, dejándolo en una completa oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos con miedo, levantándose en el acto, lo único que sus ojos percibieron fue el cuarto de Takao, no títeres, ni tormenta, ni telón… una pesadilla, eso había sido, una simple pesadilla… se abrazó a si mismo, lo había sentido tan real, el miedo, las miradas acusadoras… la culpa… todo tan a flor de piel…

Volteó a su derecha y ahí, dormido… estaba Takao, sonrió con ternura, lo estuvo cuidando… bueno, o eso intentó. Miró a todos lados, viendo que era de noche, que había pasado? No recordaba mucho, solo que estaba contando sobre lo que ocurrió hace seis meses… luego… un golpe fuerte, como una punzada y… negro… nada más…

Suspiró cansado, no encontrando una respuesta, se paró de la cama al sentirse con el cuerpo pesado, tenía que moverlo, sentía que no había caminado en siglos. Miró sin querer al espejo del buró tosco del chico, viéndose reflejado, se acercó y palpó con la yema de los dedos aquella superficie.

De un momento a otro, sus acciones no fueron imitadas, revelando con ello a su alterego, quien lloraba, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, Kai arceó una ceja en duda…

-Que te pasa? –preguntó, por alguna razón, que desconocía, se preocupaba por ese chico… narcisismo acaso? Ya que era él mismo.

-_**Estoy triste…**_-susurró entre lamentos.

-Si lo noté, pero, porque? –preguntó el chico, obviando los hechos, Kai levantó la mirada, revelando aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza.

-_**Porque no quieres estar con Yura… niegas a tu propio corazón **_–decía el chico, Kai abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sin poder decir nada –Yura te extraña… pero tu no a él.

-Es que yo…-no sabía que decir, las palabras morían en su boca, Kai se recargó en el espejo, queriendo traspasarlo, pero aquello era imposible… todavía necesitaba de más energía externa.

-_**Es que tu qué?... eres un egoísta, no te importa que Yuriy sufra**_ –recriminaba su sombra, afilando la mirada la tristeza quedó excluida.

-No! Te equivocas!! Yo…

-Kai… con quien hablas? –preguntó Takao, mirándolo con intriga, el bicolor, sorprendido por delatarse, viró el rostro.

-Con nadie…-soltó en un murmullo, bajando la mirada.

-Como que con 'nadie'? Te vi! Le hablabas al espejo –acusó el peliazul –Ahora me vas a decir que veo cosas –bromeó de manera insultante.

-Tal vez

-No te hagas el gracioso, Kai! –exasperó Kinomiya –Yo mismo te vi!! Le hablabas al espejo, pero sabrá Dios que tanto le decías, seguro que estas bien, Kai? –preguntó, intentado calmarse y no cometer una locura como la de hace unos días.

-Estoy bien, Takao, ya déjalo –insistió el bicolor, el peliazul suspiró en derrota, algo no andaba bien con su amigo, le aterraba la sola idea de que Kai estuviera perdiendo la cabeza, dejó el tema por la paz, pero no pudo evitar cerrar con fuerza la puerta al salir de su cuarto.

Porque le ocultaba a Takao su encuentro con su otro yo?... el chico lo único que quería era ayudarlo y él se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo, si seguía así… lo meterían a un sanatorio y el no estaba loco!

-_**Vez…**_-Kai se crispó al escuchar aquella voz, volteó al espejo –_**Ahí afuera no eres feliz **_–dijo mirando con desinterés al bicolor, quien frunció el cejo.

-Tu que sabes –soltó toscamente, abriendo la puerta del cuarto –No eres real, solo estás en mi imaginación y ahí vas a seguir –dijo con enojo, saliendo de la habitación.

El reflejo miro al chico salir, sus ojos desinteresados, recargado en el espejo, para sonreír con victoria.

-_**Te equivocas, Kai… es cuestión de tiempo para que esto comience en verdad…**_-susurró, desapareciendo en el acto. En el escritorio del peliazul, Dragoon brillo con luz tenue.

Las cortinas blancas de aquel hospital ondeaban al compás del viento, dando un aire calmado y relajado al cuarto, las flores sin dueño, meneaban sus pétalos con sutileza, uno se desprendió para danzar en el aire, bailando con el viento, posándose en la frente del que descansaba en aquella cama.

Una mano retiró aquel pétalo con delicadeza, para poder acariciar la frente vendada del que dormitaba, con una máscara de oxigeno en su, por desgracia, maltratado rostro. Pero aquello no evitó que el intruso de deleitara con tan linda imagen. Sonrió ante esto.

-Te dije… yo te lo advertí… ahora estás tan débil que no puedes protegerlo –decía el insidioso, con el descaro, se sentó en la silla de visitantes, que hasta ese momento había permanecido intacta. Nadie venia –Que piensas hacer, Yuriy?... lo encontraré y tus esfuerzos habrán sido en vano –platicaba, mientras que sus dedos jugaban, con cierto cariño, el los mechones que el pelirrojo tendía frente a su rostro, su invitado lo miraba con una sonrisa caprichosa –Pero fuiste muy necio…ni modo, tu te lo buscaste –finalizó aquel encuentro con un ligero beso en la frente del desvalido ruso.

Nuevamente el aire sopló con gracia, revelando ahora la habitación vacía y un silencio perturbador, la mano del ruso se movió ligeramente y con ello… los ojos árticos fueron revelados en un abrupto despertar.

_Continuará…_

Pika el boton de abajo para que Akia cumpla tu deseo! actualizar! (Que? ¬¬ no esperen mucho, no soy Jenny)


	8. Chapter 8: Diversión

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

Como andan gente? Yo aquí lideando con la facu XD, pero es el rpecio que se tiene que pagar si se quiere ser alguien en la vida, pero ese no es el punto.

Como suele sucederme, me vi obligada a cambiar el titulo del fic, ya que la trama me dio un giro de 360 grados, que no estaba previsto! cambiandome así muchas cosas que ya n encagaban por falta de sentido en la trama, lo antes planeado se fue a la goma, dando como resultado algo mejor a mi parecer, espero que las que etsaban ilusionadas con el titulo anterior no se me enojen y dejen de leer, TT, y que le den una oportunidad a esta nueva trama que está naciendo! y a las que les va y les viene el titulo, pues, no als entretengo más y espero que gozen del nuevo capitulo!! que, **IMPORTANTE LEER!**, se tuvo que dividir en dos partes, más no comparten el subtitulo, pero si me seguía escribiendo y cortaba donde tenía palneado, si iba a estar muy alrgo y lo sentía muy forzado, como que a ley tenía que pasar ahí... y pues, no me sentía agusto...

Así que... dando todo por saldado, les recuerdo, el titulo a cambiado de _**ESQUIZOFRENIA**_ a **_OBLIVION IN THE DARKNESS _**.

Minna Gozen de la lectura!!

**---+++---**

**OBLIVION IN THE DARKNESS **

CAPITULO OCHO: **Diversión**

-Un parque de diversiones? –preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, viendo a los más pequeños del grupo con sonrisas gratas. _**N/A:**__ Max es el más peque del grupo, quiero suponer que Mathilda también es pequeña :3_)

-Si! Vimos el anuncio cuando íbamos al cine –decía Mathilda, mostrándoles la propaganda arrancada, de seguro, de algún poste.

-Dice que mañana es su último día en la ciudad –decía Rei, viendo la hoja, Takao se asomó por encima del hombro del chino, masticando el desayuno.

-Que bien! Vayamos! –dijo una vez tragando la comida, Kai vio aquello con asco.

-No se…-decía Rei, analizando la situación, aún había muchas cosas que platicar.

-Oh, vamos, Rei!! No seas aguafiestas! –apoyó Mao, con ojos llenos de ilusión por ir al parque, Julia se le unió en la plegaria.

-Sí! Será muy divertido! Aceptemos que quedarnos aquí a pensar no nos ayudará a solucionar nada –concluía la pelinaranja –Vamos, vamos, vamos!! –empezó, jaloneando de un brazo al neko, quien se quedó pasmado.

Kai miró aquella escena con fastidio, él no era ningún mocoso para ir a parques, nunca había ido a uno en su vida, pero imaginaba que no sería la gran cosa, bufó con enojo, al menos le quedaba el apoyo de que Bryan pensaba igual que él y no lo iba a dejar mo—

-YO APOYO A LAS CHICAS!! VAMOS AL PARQUE

-¬¬…. –Kai quería matar a Bryan, lenta… y dolorosamente. Como se atrevía!! Ahora tenía que acompañarlos y no le latía ni un gramo de arroz querer ir al estúpido parque.

-Que piensas tu, Kai? –preguntó el neko, viendo que era el único que no había dicho ni media palabra sobre el tema, el bicolor iba a objetar sobre lo estúpida que era la idea, cuando…

-Kai opina que está bien –decía el pelilavanda, tomando de los hombros al bicolor, quien parpadeó sin entender.

-Que?! Claro que no!! –se quejó, después de procesar la información, viendo con ojos de muerte a su amigo, quien lo ignoraba como tal. Los presentes pusieron caras de decepción, Kai los miró a todos.

-Por que no?... nos vamos a divertir mucho –insistió el peliazul, viendo con mirada anhelante al ruso, Kai sudó una gotita, viendo sin interés al japonés.

-No –dijo afilando los ojos, dando por terminada la discusión, Mathilda y Max bajaron las miradas, sintiéndose mal por aquella fea decisión, no era justo, pero Kai era el líder del equipo, tenían que obedecer.

-Me vale –dijo Bryan, tomando al chico de la cintura y cargándolo en su hombro.

-Que te pasa?! BAJAME!! BRYAN!! –se quejaba el bicolor, sujetándose con fuerza de la camiseta del chico, no quería bajar… de mala gana –Bryan!! Te lo advierto, animal!!! Bájame!! –insistía Kai.

-Nos vamos o que? –preguntaba el ruso, siendo golpeado por el bicolor, golpes que no le hacían ni cosquillas, los presentes sudaron una gota enorme…

Ya una vez en el auto y Kai muy amargado (_**N/A:**__ Que me cuestiono algo desde el capi dos… como mierda conducen? Okay… tienen a lo mucho 16 años, los cuatro mocosos, y ya se van a hacer su despensa? Madres desnaturalizadas que no atienden a sus hijos ¬¬_) Bryan al volante, ya que era el mayor (_**N/A:**__ Y no me lo van a negar XD_), Rei a su lado, en los asientos traseros estaban Mao, Julia y Kai, en ese respectivo orden y en la cajuela Takao, con Max y Mathilda, quienes estaban más que contentos por lo intrépido del ruso.

-Que bueno que Kai decidió venir –bromeaba Mao, viendo con ojos de burla al bicolor, quien la ignoró, después mataría a la minina, total, ya había muchas gatas en el mundo.

-Oye, Rei! Prende el radio, si nadie va a platicar, mínimo que se rompa el silencio –sugirió Max, asomándose hacia los asientos de adelante, el neko asintió y prendió el susodicho aparato.

Una melodía rítmica y divertida abrumó el ambiente, contagiando a los más pequeños con su tonada.

_Kinou no sukoshi shizunde 'ta yokogao zutto hikakatte 'ta n' da_

_Kyou wa makasete! O-bentou tsukuru ne Hayaoki shi sukichatta kara_

_Itsu demo kimi no mikata de iru yo_

_Fudan wa umaku sonna koto ienai n' da kedo_

_Taiyou no shita hohobaru o-musubi de_

_Kokoro ni mo energii minagitte kitto egao ni nareru_

-Ah! Me gusta mucho esa canción! –decía Mathilda, aplaudiendo, contenta y dando ligeros saltitos en su asiento -Kokoro ni mo energii –repetía la chica, Mao la empezó a tararear, aquella canción era muy pegajosa.

-Cómo se llama, Mathy? –preguntó Julia, empezando a mover los dedos de las manos al compás de la música.

-Picnic, la canta Tange Sakura –dijo con brillitos en los ojos, ilusionada. Kai rodó los ojos en fastidio, Takao tarareaba torpemente la canción.

-Ah! Ya se cual es! –dijo, y así las chicas empezaron otra nueva platica, Rei las miraba por el retrovisor, sonriendo al notar que sus caras estaban más animadas.

-Parece que Kai sigue enojado contigo –decía el neko, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo bicolor, el cual tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho y miraba sin mucho interés a la ventana. Bryan solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Ya es hora de que Kai conviva con otras personas aparte de su mismo reflejo –bromeó Takao, uniéndose en la conversación de Rei y Bryan. Kai se tensó en ese momento.

Bryan lo miró por el retrovisor, captando cada movimiento de su amigo; sus pupilas dilatadas y un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, miró con recelo al peliazul.

-Takao, deja de molestar a Kai –dijo Julia, defendiendo al bicolor, pero más concentrada estaba en intentar cambiarle al radio, ya que habían empezado los comerciales.

-Yo solo digo –reclamó Kinomiya, encogiéndose de hombros, Kai lo miró con ojos afilados.

-Pues no digas idioteces –sentenció entre dientes, los presentes parpadearon a la actitud tan a la defensiva del bicolor. Kai volvió a dirigir su vista a la ventana.

-Oye… relájate –soltó Takao, a veces no entendía a Kai, algunos momentos era tierno con él, incluso le llegaba a parecer dulce y vulnerable, y otras simplemente aparentaba no necesitar de nadie, mostrando así una fortaleza y orgullo inquebrantable.

Eso solo dejaba más dudas en su cabeza… en verdad no conocía nada de Kai, ni siquiera su pasado, si es que tuvo uno… Kai demostraba ser la clase de persona que te deja pensando… valora la vida y vive cada minuto? O solo existe y ya?...

Era muy triste, si Kai eliminaba ese velo de orgullo y prepotencia que quedaba?... Takao suavizó la mirada, enterneciéndola… quedaba un niño solitario y necesitado de amor… un niño que busca en cualquier corazón un poco de cariño…

-Kinomiya, siento tu mirada pesada, deja de verme –sentenció Hiwatari, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su amigo, quien se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, Mao y Julia se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron pícaramente.

Kai observaba los árboles pasar de uno en uno, a una velocidad que honestamente lo tenía sin cuidado, detestaba que lo vieran como Takao lo estaba haciendo, como si no lo sintiera… por favor, aquella mirada siempre la veía en los ojos de Yura… cuando era un niño… el pelirrojo siempre lo veía con lastima… o así lo interpretaba él…

Él no podía demostrar aquella debilidad ante nadie, ni siquiera que la pensaran… él no era débil, ni mucho menos vulnerable…

_**Ellos van a seguir viéndote así…**_

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, disimuladamente miró a todos lados, cada uno parecía estar en su propio mundo, Mathilda, Max y Takao conversaban muy amenamente, Julia y Mao parecía que discutieran sobre que estación escuchar, Bryan y Rei de vez en cuando se daban una que otra palabra… al parecer nadie había escuchando nada…

_**Sabes que solo tú puedes oírme, de que te sorprendes**_

"_Que demonios…_"pensó con terror el bicolor, sus ojos temblaron ligeramente.

_**Vez… no soy tu imaginación, Kai… estoy en tu mente **_

"_Tu no eres real…_" susurró el ruso en sus pensamientos "_No eres real…sal de mi cabeza_" ordenó el chico, sujetándose la cien.

_**Te lo dije… yo soy tu… no me puedes botar como si nada…**_

"_Cierra la boca…_" sentenció Kai, apretando los dientes, demasiado nervioso como para controlarse del todo, en verdad llegó a pensar que todo era su imaginación… pero ahora solo lo escuchaba! No había espejos donde pudiera reflejarse… eso lo aterró.

_**No me temas, Kai… te prometo que si eres dócil… no dolerá…**_

"_De que mierda estás hablando?_" genial! Ahora le preguntaba cosas! Sin embargo, eso último lo había dejado fuera de sí un momento, a que se refería con eso de si era dócil?...

_**Mira la ventana… encontrarás la respuesta a tus dudas…**_

Kai se crispó, que mirara a la ventana?, con dudosa actitud se desencorvó ligeramente y sus ojos vieron las calles pasar, sus ojos imitando la velocidad… pero solo se centraron en algo… más bien, en alguien.

-Brooklyn?...-susurró para si mismo, Kai lo sintió todo en cámara lenta, el chico de ojos verdes lo volteó a ver, sus miradas chocaron…

Carmín contra esmeralda…

Una simple sonrisa…

El carro rebasó al muchacho…

Kai se había quedado estático… por que de repente un miedo lo invadió? Una opresión en el pecho de que algo no andaba bien… algo pasaría… y lo que más le asustaba, era que se sentía muy involucrado en ello…

-Kai, ya llegamos –dijo Takao, frente al rostro del ruso, sobresaltándolo en el acto. Kai reaccionó y notó que el peliazul ya estaba fuera del carro, abriéndole la puerta en el acto.

Kai se bajó de mala gana, recordando porque estaba ahí y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada mordaz a su 'amigo' pelilavanda, quien solo sonrió de oreja a oreja, como dándole a entender que había ganado, el bicolor bufó en molestia y caminó derecho a la, muy a su parecer, estúpida taquilla de boletos, porque estúpida, se preguntarán?

Pues iniciando porque de logotipo era un payaso enorme que sonreía, su boca grande resguardaba la leyenda escrita '**Parque Circum**' sus dientes amarillos y su lengua hacia fuera daban un aire grotesco en vez de divertido, sus ojos entrecerrados, maquillados exageradamente de un rojo vivo y con dos puntos de pupilas, sus mejillas regordetas, eran protegidas por sus manos enormes enguantadas, un sombrero, que rayaba en lo anormal y un cabello verdoso.

Si… era poco decir que el parque le parecía estúpido… gruñó por su mala suerte y empezó de nueva cuenta su caminata, ya que se había quedado atrás al ver tan horrendo muñeco. Max estaba pidiendo su boleto cuando el ruso logró alcanzarlos.

-…déme dos –dijo con voz tímida, la encargada sonrió y acató la orden, recibió el pago y dio los boletos. El rubio fue con alguien en especial, encontrándola en la fila –Toma Mathilda –dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, la chica parpadeó sorprendida.

-Max! No tenías que. Yo tengo dinero –dijo apenada, pero aceptando el boleto.

-Pero quiero invitarte –dijo el Mizuhara con torpeza, la pelirosa sonrió abiertamente y tomó del brazo al rubio y así los dos se fueron caminando hacia la entrada.

-Lo hace ver tan fácil –se quejó Takao con el ceño fruncido, Mao se acercó al peliazul.

-Pues lo es, solo ve, pide dos boletos y ya –decía la gatita –No veo porque te ahogas en un vaso de agua –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No es eso… a veces no se con que actitud Kai me va a tomar las cosas…-decía Kinomiya con tristeza, viendo que se tenía que cuidar de las reacciones del bicolor, aquello no era sano.

-Eso sí… pero sí, yo no lo conozco del todo, solo supongo… y ahora supongo que está así por todo lo de Yuriy, no? –repuso la chica, viendo como, algo apartados, Rei y Kai hablaba sobre solo ellos sabían que, Takao asintió –Pues entonces no dejes que eso te quite oportunidades, muéstrale a Kai que vas a estar ahí para lo que sea y ya! –finalizó la minina con una sonrisa amiguera en los labios.

-Tienes razón, Mao –soltó Takao con ánimos en los ojos –Gracias –dijo y se fue directo a la taquilla a comprar dos boletos, uno para él y el otro… para su lindo bicolor, dueño de su corazón (_**N/A**__: Cursi ¬¬_).

-Que pasó, Mao? –preguntó Julia, acercándose a su amiga, la koneko solo negó y tomó de la mano a la pelinaranja.

-Vamos a decirle a Bryan que nos compre nuestros boletos –dijo feliz, corriendo hacia el ruso que miraba todo el parque desde afuera, se veía enorme y llamativo.

-Buenos días, cuantos va a querer? –preguntó la encargada, sonriendo tan plásticamente que Bryan sintió una gota caer de su cabeza.

-Déme—

-Déle cuatro! –dijo Julia con ojos determinantes. Recargándose en el taburete de la casilla.

-Que?! –se quejó el pelilavanda, viendo con enojo a la atrevida chica –Pequeña bribona! –acusó el chico, la encargada sonrió más y marcó cuatro boletos –No!! Yo solo quería comprar dos –quejó el chico.

-Y para que querías comprar solo dos? –interrogó Julia, viendo con pícara sonrisa a su amigo ruso, Bryan, por primera vez en su vida, se había sonrojado –Ándale, si no quieres que salga de boca floja, cómpranos los boletos a Mao y a mi –amenazó con un tierna sonrisa, Bryan gruñó por lo bajo y pagó los cuatro boletos.

-Oye… y mi pequeña? –preguntó Bryan, viendo a todos lados, sin ver a una niña en especial.

-Mathilda hace mucho que se metió al parque con Max –decía Julia, mientras tomaba los boletos y le daba el suyo a Mao. Bryan afiló la mirada ante lo dicho por la cirquera.

-Oh Vamos, Bryan, Mathilda no es ninguna niña –decía Mao con desinterés, anhelando entrar al parque –Además se le nota que está clavadísima con Max, déjala ser –dijo con una sonrisa y tomó a Julia del brazo –Vamos a entrar ya! –así las dos chicas se fueron.

Takao seguía en su debate de comprarle su boleto a Kai… en verdad ya estaba cansado de actuar como un inmaduro frente a él, quería demostrarle que podía llegar a ser igual de responsable y centrado como, de seguro, era Yuriy, en eso otra escenita de 'patada en tu orgullo se presentó'

Bryan estaba con Rei y Kai, pero éste último parecía ser ignorado en la platica, ocasionando que fuera también a la taquilla, Bryan se veía ligeramente nervioso, y Rei prefería no mirarlo a los ojos, sus mejillas tenia un ligero tinte rosa, Takao solo pudo ver como Rei asentía varias veces y después caminaba junto con Kuznetzov (_**N/A:**__ Oh por Dios! Pronuncien eso! Las reto!! Yo batallo horrores!!_), hacia la entrada del parque, dando por echo que el neko había aceptado la invitación del ruso.

-Vaya que no pueden disimular nada –dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas, Takao dio un salto por el susto y al voltear, Kai lo miraba con indiferencia, levantando una ceja.

-Kai!! Me sacaste el susto de mi vida –recriminó el chico, con el corazón en la boca.

-Como sea, vas o no a comprar tu boleto?, detienes la fila –acusó el ruso, restándole importancia al casi paro cardiaco de su amigo, Takao frunció el cejo y asintió. Dándole la cara a la cajera.

-Déme dos –sentenció, la chica parpadeó por la agresividad y sacó el boleto, recibiendo el dinero en el acto, Takao volteó abruptamente, con los ojos cerrados solo dijo –Te invito al parque –pero al abrirlos, los de la fila lo miraron con caras de duda. Takao sudó una gotita, buscando al bicolor con la mirada.

-Que te pasa? Vamos o no a entrar? –cuestionaba el ruso con su boleto en mano, empezando a caminar, dejando a tras al campeón de Beyblade, Takao suspiró con pesar… definitivamente Kai le estaba diciendo con esa actitud que no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con él… aquello solo lo había deprimido más.

-Takao –llamó Hiwatari, tomando al chico de la mano, el peliazul de sobresaltó al contacto –No te quedes atrás, vamos –sentenció y juntos entraron al parque, de acuerdo, no entendía para nada las actitudes de Kai… así era también con Yuriy, cuando éste último vivía? Si era ese el caso… entonces era muy afortunado. Sonrió y apretó con más fuerza sus manos unidas.

-A veces no te entiendo, Kai –aclaró el japonés.

-No intentes hacerlo, Yura tampoco podía –dijo sin mirar a Kinomiya, el cual parpadeó ante la mención del chico.

Por fin estaban dentro del susodicho parque, el cual estaba abarrotado de gente corriendo, caminando muy a gusto, comiendo de todo tipo de cosas, el lugar tenía juegos al por mayor, desde montañas rusas de diferentes vértigos, hasta tazas locas donde se escuchaban risas de los que la estaban probando, carpas de tracciones como clarividencia, naipes, títeres, etc. Áreas de comida, carruseles entro otras atracciones. Sip, el lugar era hermosamente estúpido.

_Atashi wa motto motto motto  
Yokubari wagamama ni naru  
Kono mama anata wo gyutto tojikometai no  
__Más, más y más,  
me vuelvo egoísta y mimada.  
Como van las cosas, quiero dejarte bajo llave._

-A divertirnos! –sentenciaron todos, ya una ves reunidos! Alzando los brazos, y con sonrisas genuinas en sus labios, que esperaban? Seguían siendo niños y no desperdiciarían su juventud amargándose toda la vida. Con esos pensamientos en mente, se encaminaron a las carreras a todo tipo de atracciones, Mathilda y Max iba muy agarrados de las manos, empezando ellos con las tazas giratorias. Las tazas empezaron a girar, la pareja gritaba de emoción, alzando los brazos

_Mite iru dake omotte 'ru dake to kimete 'ta kedo __  
Mi mente se limita a sólo observarte y pensar en ti._

Julia y Mao tomaron de la mano a Bryan y Rei, respectivamente y se encaminaron con ellos hacía lo que parecía ser, una atracción con avioncitos voladores, Bryan se soltó de Julia, negando varias veces, argumentando que era muy grande para ese tipo de juegos, pero la pelinaranja lo jaló con más fuerza, Mao solo empujaba a un Rei que no podía objetar nada, así los cuatro compartieron la diversión, Mao con Rei y Julia con Bryan.

_Hon no chotto demo nagaku kou shite tonari ni itai yo  
Dokka de sugoi juutai shite inai ka na_

_Daisuki da yo bureeki wa mou kikanai  
__Quiero quedarme así a tu lado aunque sólo sea un poco más,  
me pregunto si no habrá por ahí un terrible embotellamiento._

_Te amo tanto que los frenos ya no funcionan._

Takao no esperó una negativa y sin cuestionar, también tomó al ruso del brazo, corriendo hacia una atracción de destreza, donde Kai enarcó una ceja, sin entender. Takao habló con el encargado y le dio el mazo al chico, la prueba? Tocar la susodicha campanita, el peliazul retó al bicolor, quien aceptó, y así, una pelea de destreza se vio en aquel lugar.

_Kotoba no ura kanjite 'ru dare ka ni  
Tachi-uchi dekinai nara  
Ima dake demo isshun dake demo  
Anata no kokoro wo hitorijime shitai __  
Alguien por favor lea entre mis palabras,  
porque no soy la indicada para ti.  
Aunque sólo por ahora, incluso por un momento,  
quiero tener tu corazón para mi sola._

Estuvieron en carruseles, donde Mao, Mathilda y Julia se sentían soñadas por montar unicornios, los chicos las miraban desde fuera del juego, con sonrisas de felicidad. Takao aprovechando para entrelazar su mano con la del ruso, quien le correspondió el gesto sonrojado.

_Mitsumete zutto zutto zutto  
Senobi shite demo oitsukitakute  
Kara kawareru no suki da kedo kodomo ja 'ya na no  
__Siempre, siempre, siempre te veo,  
Incluso forzándome a seguirte.  
Amo cuando me juegas bromas, pero ya no soy una niña._

Juegos de adivinación, donde Rei y Kai mostraron sus habilidades de pensamiento, ganando así muñequitos para las chicas, quienes fascinadas los aceptaron. Bryan aceptó el reto del dueño del juego, perdiendo así mucho de su tiempo, ya que el ruso no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver el acertijo, para después dejarlo morir, llorando cómicamente, excusándose en querer ganar un gatito de peluche para el neko, quien sonrojado solo se desentendió.

_Ichiban kowagari demo ichiban tsuyoi kimochi _  
_Ki ga tsukeba mado no soto wa minareta itsu mo no keshiki _

_O-ki ni iri no sakamichi ga senaka wo oshita_

_Aunque soy la más asustadiza, tengo los sentimientos más fuertes por ti.__  
__Si lo has notado, siempre habrá un escenario familiar fuera de la ventana.  
Tu cuesta favorita podría ser presionada por tu espalda._

Vieron espectáculos de payasos y mimos, que hacían trucos para divertir a todos, formando figuras de animales con globos, encerrándose en cajas invisibles, sacando pañuelos de colores de su cabeza, jalando enormes edificios que no existían, pidiendo ayudantes en el público, Max y Takao fueron los más ofrecidos, ganando con ello premios, peluches y animales de globitos. Takao regalándole su peluche a Kai, quien lo aceptó con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas y Max regalándole el globito a Mathilda que lo abrazó sin timidez alguna.

_Mirenakatta yokogao mou sorasanai __  
¡La otra parte de mí ya no puede alejarse más de ti!_

Se subieron a un tren que los paseaba por todo el parque, viendo atracciones que nunca imaginaron se podrían subir, espectáculos de animales acuáticos y mucha gente riendo. Bryan y Rei platicaban amenamente, reduciendo sin notarlo, la distancia entre ellos, quedando muy juntos, pero parecía que ninguno le molestara, Takao señalaba todo emocionado, obviando el echo de que ahí estaba todo, Kai hacia lo imposible para que el chico no cayera del tren. Mao y Max se entretenían escuchando al guía y Julia y Mathilda secreteaban de lo guapo que era éste.

K_ono kake ni wa zenbu tsugikomu n' da!  
Yuuki wa koi no iryoku  
Ima kono mune to onaji hayasa de _

_Anata no kokoro wo dokidoki sasetai no __  
Este fragmento es capturado dentro de la multitud.  
El valor es el poder del amor.  
Ahora este pecho está a la misma velocidad  
que tu emocionado corazón_

Montañas rusas, juegos acuáticos, aéreos, terrestres, no hubo ni una sola atracción que no fuera probada por ellos, cada una estuvo llena de alegrías, gritos, decepciones, pero para Takao, la mejor había sido la montaña rusa, ya que el bicolor nunca se había subido una y al llegar al punto clímax de ésta, el ruso solo atinó a tomarle la mano con fuerza, al sentir como caían sin freno alguno por la bajada. Si, definitivamente el mejor juego del mundo.

_Kotoba no ura kanjite 'ru dare ka ni  
Tachi-uchi dekinai nara  
Ima dake demo isshun dake demo  
Anata no kokoro wo hitorijime shitai __  
Alguien por favor lea entre mis palabras,  
porque no soy la indicada para ti.  
Aunque sólo por ahora, incluso por un momento,  
quiero tener tu corazón para mi sola._

Hermoso fue el día, tiernos y gratos los recuerdos, una experiencia que estaban seguros, volverían a repetir, un tranquilo y normal día, compartiéndolo con personas que creían ajenas a ellos, y demostraron estar unidos en más de una cosa. Ese día además de haber despejado mentes y corazones…

Había juntado sentimientos encontrados en cada uno de ellos…

Había juntado risas compartidas…

Pero lo más importante… había reforzado un lazo de amistad enorme.

Estaban ahora descansando en el área de comida, una mesa grande habían pedido ya que los innumerables regalos que tenían, sumándose ellos, que de por si ya eran muchos, no cabían en una mesa simple. Peluches de felpa, artesanía barata y chistosa, globitos con forma de animales, balones de agua, incluso bolsas con peces dorados, eran la pequeña parte de los obsequios dados entre todos ellos, incluidas las chicas.

-Estoy fatigada! No puedo creer todavía que ese delfín pudiera hacer tal cosa –decía Mao con una soda en su mano, ilusionada por lo anterior visto.

-Ya sé!! Yo quede perplejo, lo tienen bien entrenado –continuaba Max, sorbiendo su malteada de fresa.

-Y ahora a donde quieren ir? –preguntó Julia, sacando el mapa del parque, todos pestañearon al mismo tiempo, que su amiga no tenía fin? –No hemos ido al crucero del amor –sentenció soñada, Mao y Mathilda se le unieron, los chicos solo las miraron con cara de no querer entrarle al asunto.

-Tampoco al zoológico y dice aquí que tienen hasta leones –decía Kai, viendo el mapa, todos se sorprendieron al ver que el que menos quería ir, objetaba que les faltaran lugares, pero nadie dijo nada, mejor actuar como si todo fuera normal, no quería echar a perder tan bonita iniciativa.

-Vayamos al zoológico –dijo el bicolor con un ligero brillo en sus ojos, anhelaba ver a los animales, y no sabía porque? De repente su corazón empezó a latir con agresividad, llenándolo de adrenalina. Takao sonrió ante esto y apoyó la idea.

-Pues no se diga más, vamos! –sentenció Bryan! Tomando a su pequeña de la cintura y cargándola en sus hombros.

-Super! –dijo la chica, al verse en lo alto, Bryan sonrió ante esto y Rei, quien estaba a su lado, solo le pedía que tuviera cuidado, que no la fuera a tumbar, pero Bryan parecía en otro mundo con Mathilda en sus hombros. Max sonrió ante la felicidad de su amiga. Siendo contagiado por tan linda risa.

-Bryan! En serio, ten cuidado! –decía el chino, levantando los brazos, por si se llegaba a caer la chica. Julia y Kai se miraron entre ellos.

-Ya está cayendo –dijeron al unisón, al ver que Rei prefería estar cerca del ruso que con ellos, se miraron por un rato y sonrieron ante lo dicho con anterioridad.

Y así se encaminaron hacia el famoso zoológico, platicando muy amenamente, todos los juguetes recolectados los había dejado en cuidado de la recepción, ya que tenía paquetería. Mao se acercó a Takao, en un descuido de sus amigos, tomándolo de la mano, para llamar su atención.

-Rei me comentó que tienes un regalo para Kai, es verdad? –preguntó la minina, con ojitos soñadores, Takao se sonrojó y asintió, echándole pestes a Kon por su falta de confidencialidad –Jajaja! No te fijes, yo se lo sonsaqué –dijo protegiendo a su amigo.

-Entonces? –preguntó la pelirosa, acercándose peligrosamente a Kinomiya, quien se alejó un poco por la cercanía.

-Entonces que? –sacó dudoso, Mao se hizo para atrás y bufó molesta, mientras caminaban para no perderse entre la multitud de personas.

-Como que, qué? –dijo indignada –No se lo vas a dar o que estas esperando a que los cerdos vuelen? –preguntó molesta por la actitud infantil de Takao, quien bajó la mirada.

-Es que no tengo un momento justo para dárselo…-se justificaba el peliazul –Siempre pasa algo que hace que me detenga o nos interrumpa –decía Takao, con decepción, en verdad quería darle aquel regalo al bicolor, pero parecía que el destino no los quería juntos.

-Y porque no haces una cita? –sugirió la gatita, Takao la miró expectante –Sip, mira, llama a un teléfono y pide una reservación, así cuando lleguemos a la casa lo llevas y nadie los interrumpirá –decía Mao, dándole ánimos a su amigo, quien solo la miró por unos momentos.

-Pero… no conozco ningún restaurante –decía Kinomiya con frustración.

-Ay por Dios! Vives aquí y no sabes de ningún restaurante que le guste a Kai?! Por dios lo amas!! Debes de conocer alguno –exasperó la pelirosa, alzando los brazos al aire, no podía creer lo bruto que era Takao en cosas del amor!

-Bueno, ya no me regañes, tienes celular? –preguntó con cierto fastidio en su voz, la koneko asintió y le dio el aparato a su amigo, que para variar era rosa… (_**N/A:**__ Es lo __**UNICO**__ que no me gusta de Mao… TODO EN ELLA ES ROSA!!! JODER!!_) Takao hizo una llamada rápida y colgó.

-Que fue? –soltó la chica, el peliazul le hizo una seña de victoria, dando a entender que la reservación estaba echa, Mao sonrió gatunamente y felicitó a su amigo.

-Ahora solo le tengo que decirle a Kai, para que no haga planes –dijo, Mao asintió y corrieron para acercarse a sus amigos, ya que, sin quererlo, se habían alejado un poco. Takao estaba feliz, ese mismo día, el día en que Kai parecía ser muy feliz y hasta cierto punto abierto, le diría cuanto lo quería y que le diera una oportunidad, para cerrar esa velada con el hermoso regalo que descansaba en la casa de los cuatro jóvenes.

La puerta fue tocada varias veces, revelando con ello, al ser abierta, a una enfermera, con una bandeja de comida –La comida está lista –dijo con emoción en su voz, afortunada de atender a tan lindo chico –Pero que? –se preguntó asombrada al ver que la cama estaba vacía, la ventana abierta, con las cortinas ondeantes y ligeros charcos de sangre.

-Ay no! Se escapó –se quejó la enfermera, más por el hecho de no poder ver al paciente que por la situación en si, cerró la puerta con fuerza y fue por el doctor.

Sus pasos eran lentos, su vista borrosa, de buenas que la sangre que perdía no era mucha, pero si seguía así podría desmayarse y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, tenía que llegar con Kai… advertirle del peligro que corría…

-Kai…-susurró con pesadez, se recargó en una pared a descansar su adolorido cuerpo, su respiración era agitada, pero no se dejaría vencer.

-Se encuentra bien –preguntó una voz, Yuriy la ignoró y siguió su camino, pero en eso lo detuvieron del hombro.

-Déjame, idiota! –sentenció el pelirrojo, con ojos fúricos, pero aquella ira se apagó al ver a quien tenía frente a él –Brooklyn…-susurró muy apenas, el chico de cabellos naranjas le sonreía de manera dulzona e hipócrita, Yuriy se salió del agarre con torpeza para empezar a correr, ahora estaba muy débil para enfrentar a ese mal nacido.

Brooklyn lo dejó ir, de todos modos, todavía no era el momento, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, Kai sería suyo y con ello el gran poder que éste guardaba al unirse con las bestias bit, Oh si… anhelaba ese día, pero para eso tenía que ser paciente y que el otro yo de Kai juntara más fuerza, de momento seguía muy débil…

-Falta poco… no vale de nada correr, lo sabes querido Yura…-decía al aire el chico, viendo el correr descuidado y torpe del pelirrojo –No podrás hacer nada cuando el día llegue y reclame tan grandioso poder…

Miró a todas las personas que caminaban sin el mayor problema, por las calles de Japón, ignorantes del futuro de su mundo –Nadie en este patético lugar sabe lo que se avecina –diciendo esto, desapareció entre la multitud de personas.

Continuará…

Próximo capitulo: **_CLARIVIDENCIA_**

**Nota de la autora:**

Sorry!! otra vez no podré contestar reviews TT, mucho trabajo! parece que es un capi si, otro no XD, pero les pido que me disculpen!! igual se les agradecen!! por seguir leyendo mi fic!!! arigato!!!

Las amo!!!

Quieres saber que pasa si pulsas el botón de abajo?... hazlo y descúbrelo! (Deja tu review no te hagas de oídos sordos ¬¬)


	9. Chapter 9: Clarividencia

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

**Como andan gente? Yo aquí lideando con la facu XD, pero es el rpecio que se tiene que pagar si se quiere ser alguien en la vida, pero ese no es el punto.**

**Como suele sucederme, me vi obligada a cambiar el titulo del fic, ya que la trama me dio un giro de 360 grados, que no estaba previsto! cambiandome así muchas cosas que ya n encagaban por falta de sentido en la trama, lo antes planeado se fue a la goma, dando como resultado algo mejor a mi parecer, espero que las que etsaban ilusionadas con el titulo anterior no se me enojen y dejen de leer, TT, y que le den una oportunidad a esta nueva trama que está naciendo! y a las que les va y les viene el titulo, pues, no als entretengo más y espero que gozen del nuevo capitulo!! **

**Así que... dando todo por saldado, les recuerdo, el titulo a cambiado de _ESQUIZOFRENIA_ a _OBLIVION IN THE DARKNESS _.**

**Minna Gozen de la lectura!!**

**Esquizofrenia**

CAPITULO NUEVE: **Clarividencia **

El sol estaba en su punto clave, bañando con sus rayos a todas las personas del parque de diversiones, pero esto parecía no importarle a ninguno de los visitantes. Nuestro grupo de chicos, como acordaron, estaban en el área de zoológico, viendo a las cabritas jugar entre ellas, Mathilda estaba encima de la barda, señalando a una cabrita de color negro con patitas cafés.

-Miren esa! Está bien bonita! –decía la chica con una sonrisa en los labios, Bryan la sostenía de la cintura para que no se cayera.

-No te recargues tanto, Mathilda –decía Rei, sin ver a la pelirosa, Mathilda solo asintió.

-Oye… insinúas que no puedo cuidar de ella? –preguntó Bryan 'dolido' por el comentario de Rei, el neko solo asintió sin remordimiento, el pelilavanda sintió una venita en su frente –Ya verás gatito ¬¬ -susurró con enojo.

-Mira Takao! Esa jirafa! Vaya! No pensé que fueran tan grandes! –decía Mao con ilusión en sus ojos, viendo a la jirafa comer de un árbol, de lo más tranquila, sin importarle que muchos la estuvieran viendo. Takao también estaba impresionado, sabía que las jirafas eran grandes, pero ver una en persona era realmente asombroso.

-Si que es enorme! Verdad, Kai –soltó feliz el peliazul, mirando a su amigo bicolor, pero al hacerlo, su emoción creció aún más, Kai estaba sonriendo, sin importarle nada, sonreía de una manera tan espontánea e incluso linda, los ojos rojos del chico posados en lo maravilloso del animal.

Takao se acercó al bicolor y lo tomó de la mano, captando así la atención del chico –Es la primera vez que veo animales tan grandes en persona y tu? –preguntó el chico de manera inocente, Kai sintió sus mejillas arder y desvió la mirada, justo en ese momento iba a decir un de sus típicos comentarios de 'no me importa tu infancia rosa' hasta que…

-Un oso! –soltó sin poder evitarlo, alegremente se encaminó con paso apresurado hacia la jaula del oso. Takao ladeó la cabeza y persiguió al bicolor. Estuvieron viendo a los animales por mucho rato, jugando con ellos, acariciándolos, entre otras cosas. Bryan de vez en cuando se acercaba al neko, quien se sonrojaba de vez en vez.

-Mira, gatito, ese minino de ahí se parece a ti –dijo Bryan, señalando a un felino de ojos color ámbar, muy parecidos a los de Rei.

-No es cierto –dijo ligeramente ofendido, Bryan lo tomó de los hombros acercándoselo, al parecer de Rei, peligrosamente –Bry—Bryan…-susurró algo cohibido, sintiendo la respiración del ruso chocar con la suya… hechizándolo, seduciéndolo…

-Eres muy lindo, gatito –soltó quedamente el ruso, rozando con ello los labios de Rei, quien parecía no resistirse, haciéndole creer a Bryan que iba por buen camino, más sin embargo.

_-Si que eres un gatito muy bonito_

_-SUELTAME!!!_

_-Y salvaje, voy a enseñarte a obedecer a tu 'amo', minino_

_-NO ME TOQUES, DESGRACIADO!!!!_

Rei se separó precipitadamente del pelilavanda, haciendo que éste último parpadeara interrogante por su reacción –Que tienes, gatito? –preguntó, mirando con el cejo fruncido al pelinegro, quien veía un punto hacia la nada, completamente ido en su mente, Bryan se preocupó por aquello.

-Oye… estás bien? –preguntó acercando su mano hacia el hombro del chico, pero Rei lo alejó con un manotazo –Que rayos te pasa? –soltó toscamente el ruso por el comportamiento de Kon.

-Aléjate de mí –murmuró y con paso taciturno se separó de Bryan quien veía confundido como el neko de un momento a otro había cambiado de carácter.

Kai había visto la última escena, sintiendo una ligera incertidumbre por saber que rayos sucedió en ese momento. Se paró decidido a averiguarlo, pero…

-_Tour_! –gritó la voz aguda de Julia, captando la atención de los siete chicos.

-Otro? –pensó con pesadez el bicolor, viendo que no tenía otra elección, ya todos sus amigos estaban en el bendito autobús, gruñendo por lo bajo también se trepó en el. El viaje consistía en ver toda el área del zoológico, dando así, oportunidad para ver animales más peligrosos que no podían estar en total contacto con los humanos.

Se sentaron de la siguiente manera, todo conducido por la calculadora mente de cierto bicolor, Mathilda y Max juntos, era OBVIO que entre los dos, algo estaba naciendo, Julia y Takao, era hora de que Kinomiya estuviera un poco más centrado y quien mejor que la pelinaranja, Mao y Rei, que a éste último era preferible que estuviera con la chica que con cualquiera de los cuatro chicos, el neko no parecía incomodarse con la cercanía de ella. Con último estaban Bryan y Kai, el bicolor feliz con su resultado, se sentó a un lado de su amigo.

El guía del tour empezó a nombrar la cantidad de animales que se veían desde su asiento, Mathilda y Max lo escuchaban atentos mientras señalaban y platicaban entre ellos sobre los susodichos, Julia y Takao prestaban atención y Mao intentaba hacer 'reaccionar' al pelinegro.

- Kuznetzov –soltó secamente el bicolor, Bryan lo miró por el rabillo del ojos –Pasó algo entre tu y Rei? –preguntó el chico, viendo hacia le frente, el pelilavanda gruñó.

-No se de que hablas, Hiwatari –tosió el chico, de modo frío.

-Vamos, Bryan, no soy un ciego que no ve lo que está pasando –dijo Kai, de manera frívola, acostumbrado ya a la poca confianza del ruso, Bryan lo miró con reproche, Kai parpadeó captando el mensaje –Que ignore a Takao es muy diferente a no saber lo que sucede –gruñó el ruso más joven, Bryan sonrió de modo soberbio.

-Ahora dime que rayos pasó entre tu y Rei? –preguntó de manera tosca, harto de que la conversación se tornara en su contra, Kuznetzov resopló con cierto fastidio, decidido a no decir nada.

-Ya te dije que no es nada, ese gatito –soltó de modo despectivo y hasta con coraje –Me tiene sin cuidado –dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, Kai frunció el cejo.

-Sabes que no me puedes mentir con eso –dijo Hiwatari con altanería, viendo a su amigo con soberbia, Bryan sudó una gotita y carraspeó en el acto.

-Ya te dije Kai, Rei me tiene sin cuidado, lo que no te voy a negar es que está como me gustan –decía el pelilavanda, mirando con recelo al chino que descansaba unas sillas más atrás.

-'Como te gustan'? y se puede saber como rayos te gustan? –preguntó de cierto modo ofendido, después de todo es de su amigo de quien estaban hablando –Bryan, si no tienes interés en Rei, porque le coqueteas tanto? –soltó harto de darle vueltas al asunto, Kuznetzov se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-Yo no le coqueteo!! –gritó, captando la atención de todos en el tour, se aclaró la garganta –Esto…MIREN UN LEÓN! –gritó sin más, asustando a todos, Kai solo fingió indiferencia ante el ruso.

-Si claro… es obvio que no te interesa –decía Kai, solo para molestar a su amigo, Kuznetzov gruñó, frunciendo el cejo, notando la broma en las palabras de su amigo bicolor.

-Sabes una cosa, Kai? –el mencionado volteó a su amigo, por primera vez en toda la conversación –Si me interesa Rei oh claro que sí… pero no como tu piensas –decía de forma venenosa, Kai, ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

-Lo único que yo veo en ese lindo minino es una buena noche de placer en mi cama –soltó muy cerca del rostro de Kai, quien ni se había inmutado por la cercanía de éste.

-No te mientas, Bryan… sabes que no es cierto –dijo Kai con desinterés fingido, ya que de quien estaban hablando era de Rei.

-Si no es mentira, ansío la noche en la que pueda escucharlo gemir y gritar por más… ver esos lindos ojos llenos de lagrimas –hablaba Bryan con una voz llena de lujuria, Kai frunció el cejo, pero su semblante cambió al ver quien estaba detrás de Bryan.

-No te asombres, sabes que así soy, Kai… -el bicolor intentaba callarlo con ademanes, pero nada más no parecía que Bryan entendiera –Rei estará en mi cama cuando menos lo esperes y con eso me será suficiente.

-Así que es eso…-dijo una voz quebrada tras del chico, Kai solo se golpeó la frente por la estupidez de su amigo y Bryan sintió que el mundo se paralizaba de un momento a otro.

-Rei, seguro que estas bien? –preguntaba la minina, preocupada por su amigo, el neko la miró a los ojos, viendo en ellos mucha incertidumbre, Rei sonrió con calma.

-Si, Mao… estoy bien, solo no me sentí bien de un momento acá –dijo con voz queda, la pelirosa tomó a Rei de las manos.

-Tuviste problemas con Bryan? –preguntó la astuta gatita, Rei se descolocó por un momento de la situación, reponiéndose casi al instante –Rei no soy tonta, se te ve a dos cuadras de distancia que sientes cierto interés por Bryan –acusaba la gatita de modo cómplice –Y no te reprocho, buena elección

-MAO! –quejó Rei con un rubor en sus mejillas, Mao guiñó el ojo –Sabes que no pretendo involucrarme con nadie –soltó quedamente el chino.

-Ay Rei, madura, eso pasó hace años! –sentenció Mao con enojo, viendo como su amigo se privaba de querer a alguien –Dale la oportunidad a alguien de que sane tu herida –dijo la pelirosa, con bondad en su mirada, Rei quedó callado.

-Mao! Ven a ver al venado! –gritaba Julia, desde el lado de su asiento, Mao se paró al escuchar a su amiga. Rei se quedó en su asiento, pensando en las palabras de su amiga, en cierto punto tenía razón…

No se había permitido olvidar lo pasado… estar con Bryan hasta cierto punto lo había ayudado, no pensaba en eso, de echo no acostumbraba hacerlo, por Dios, no era masoquista… era solo que aquella cercanía la había sentido tan ajena al ruso… que se asustó, si damas y caballeros… el tranquilo y maduro Rei Kon se asustó de alguien que solo quería ser agradable…

Bufó con arrepentimiento…él solo lo había descubierto… Bryan únicamente quería ser agradable y él… lo alejó como un completo idiota… Mao tenía razón, no del todo, pero tenía que, mínimo, darse una oportunidad… miró hacia donde estaba sentado Bryan y Kai… ambos dándole la espalda, sonrió con ternura, parándose de su asiento, fue en dirección al ruso, llegando hacia los chicos, una frase lo paralizó por completo.

-Rei estará en mi cama cuando menos lo esperes y con eso me será suficiente

-Así que es eso…-dijo Rei con voz apagada, viendo directamente a los ojos lavanda del ruso , quien se había quedado completamente mudo ante la presencia del chino, Kai solo negó por la impertinencia de Bryan.

-Bien… honestamente no esperaba mas de ti, Kuznetzov –soltó de modo amargo Rei, viendo con recelo al chico, Bryan parecía que no tenía razonamiento, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, ni una sola palabra pasaba por su mente… completamente arruinado –Me das asco…-dijo entre dientes, aguantando las inmensas ganas de salir corriendo y llorar, pero no! Él tenía dignidad y se iría de ahí con la frente en alto.

-No te me acerques, si?... no vaya a ser contagiosa tu depravación –soltó de modo ácido, viendo con superioridad al ruso, Kai casi se atraganta con su risa, aclarando su garganta después, aquello era serio! Rei se dio la vuelta y caminó a su asiento.

-Lo haz hecho muy bien, Kuznetzov –dijo con burla el bicolor, recargándose en su asiento, Bryan ni casi le había echo, quedándose en sus propios pensamientos.

El tour había terminado, dando por ende el fin de su estancia en el parque de diversiones, hasta que –UNA ADIVINA! –soltó la voz aniñada de Mathilda, señalando la carpa con una adivina dibujada y una esfera de cristal en sus manos, las chicas se miraron entre ellas, leyéndose las mentes.

-Para que vamos? Si ya sabemos las típica preguntas que les hacen a las adivinas –decía Takao con aburrimiento –Encontraré el amor? –dijo con tono agudo y fingiendo ser una chica.

-Me casaré con alguien rico? –le siguió Max, imitando a Takao, ambos chicos se miraron y empezaron a carcajearse por "saber" lo que pasaba por la mente de las chicas, quienes bufaron molestas.

-Claro que no! Nosotras no preguntamos tantas tonterías, además, eso ya lo sabemos, no necesitamos de ninguna adivina que nos venga a decir nuestro destino amoroso –sentenció Julia con imponencia y respeto en su voz, Mao aplaudió a la chica.

-Pues entonces vámonos, non quiero entrar –dijo Max con los ojitos llorosos, todos sudaron una gotita. Ni Bryan, ni Rei parecían estar en la conversación, ambos muy distantes, Takao se había percatado de ello, sintiéndose intrigado.

-Pues bueno, entramos o no? –preguntó Rei con cierto fastidio en su voz, ya se quería ir de ese lugar, su cabeza no aguantaría tanto y terminaría gritándole al ruso hasta de lo que se iba a morir, entre más rápido salieran de ahí, mejor! Menuda salida la que se cargaron.

-Yo digo que pasen –dijo una voz sensual a sus espaldas, al voltear, vieron a una mujer de cabello negro y largo, con cierta parte de su rostro cubierto por él.

-Y usted quien rayos es? –preguntó Bryan con cansancio, doblando los brazos en posición de jarra.

-Entren… y muchas dudas verán resueltas –dijo la mujer, viendo directamente a Kai, quien no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo. Los chicos, quienes no habían notado aquello, se miraron y accedieron. Entraron a la susodicha carpa y ahí los esperaba la misma mujer de cabello largo.

-PERO QUE MIERDA?! –gritaron todos al unisón, casi infartándose por ver a la chica de afuera… ADENTRO!! La adivina sonrió de una manera casi imperceptible, para después tomar lo que había en su mesa, varias estrellas, lunas y soles, todas parecían hechas del oro más puro y caro.

-Solo uno podrá tener la fortuna de ser parte de mi clarividencia –decía la mujer, mientras revolvía, desaparecía, reaparecía, restaba y multiplicaba los objetos en su mesa, solo ella sabía para que –Las estrellas nos darán la respuesta –después de eso, los soles y lunas desaparecieron, dejando con ello a las estrellas, que le indicaban a la adivina una cosa…

Un solo nombre…

-Hiwatari Kai –dijo la mujer, con los ojos vacíos, completamente inexpresivos ante sus clientes. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, asombrados por darles el nombre de su amigo, Kai parecía no haberse inmutado, pero por dentro estaba que se quería ir para atrás de la impresión, como era que su nombre salió en esos juguetes?

-Pasa, Kai… no temas…-decía la mujer, ahora con voz plana, dándole su mano al chico, invitándolo a sentarse frente a ella –No todo es lo que parece –dijo al final, Kai sintió nuevamente un escalofrío, y armándose de un poco d orgullo, se sentó frente a la chica, todos estaban expectantes de saber que le decía.

-Los demás pueden irse –soltó a secas, viendo a todos con indiferencia, la bolita de amigos se miró entre ellos y bufaron molestos, acatando la orden, la mujer al verse sola por fin con Kai, empezó su 'truco'. Tomó una estrella de la mesa y se la mostró al chico.

-Enemigos…-dijo, para después hacerla girar entre sus dedos y que apareciera una luna –Tú… –repitió la misma acción, ahora apareciendo el sol –Amigos…-Kai estaba asombrado, más no lo demostraba, esa mujer parecía no andarse con juegos.

-Es lo que representan dichos objetos, pero no siempre es así… cambian dependiendo de la persona, veamos que te dicen a ti –dijo, empezando de nueva cuenta a revolver tanto lunas, como soles y estrellas, Hiwatari se cuestionaba cuándo habían aparecido los primeros dos?

-Cuatro soles…-dijo sin más, Kai levantó una ceja sin entender –Hay en tu vida cuatro fuerzas, brillos que son buscados… -hablaba, empezó a combinar los cuatro soles y apareció una estrella encima de los cuatro soles –Serán opacadas… no, cazadas… -decía la adivina con cierta incertidumbre en su voz…

-De que diablos me está hablando? –pero su pregunta no fue contestada, ya que la adivina lo cayó de un modo grosero.

-Silencio! No logro ver lo que ocurre con estos soles… -decía algo angustiada la mujer, porque aparecían cuatro 'amigos' siendo opacados por el 'enemigo'?... revolvió con más temor los cuatro soles y la estrella, apareciendo algo que dejó perpleja a la mujer…

-Un eclipse…-susurró la pelinegra, completamente anonadada… eso jamás le había sucedido, Kai veía las figuras sin mayor interés, eso a él no le decía nada.

-El sol y la luna fueron mezclados, sin siquiera darle oportunidad a la luna de aparecer…-dijo para ella, miró al chico frente a ella, quien la miraba con desinterés –Quien diablos eres tu? –le preguntó la mujer asustada, viendo en esos ojos rojos, una sombra, una maldad que nacía lentamente y clamaba ser liberada.

Kai frunció el cejo, esa mujer estaba loca, no hace poco había acertado su nombre y ahora le preguntaba quien era! Esa bruja era una farsante!

-Dentro de ti…-señaló la mujer el pecho de Kai, quien se enderezó ligeramente –Dentro de tu corazón está creciendo algo… y se está volviendo cada vez más fuerte…-decía la chica, viendo con ojos temblorosos al bicolor, que seguía sin cuadrar las palabras de la mujer.

-Oiga, en verdad que no le estoy entendiendo nada –dijo el chico, harto de la situación, la adivina bajó la mirada, su cuerpo temblaba y eso a Kai lo empezó a preocupar, no por la mujer, si no por lo que fuera hacer.

-No… sigues alimentándolo, ganará terreno y no habrá marcha atrás… todo lo que posees como tuyo…-miró los objetos en su mesa, pasando una mano por encima de ellos, los cuatro soles y la estrella desaparecieron, dejando a su paso al eclipse con una estrella enterrada –Desaparecerá… y nunca más volverás a verlos…-terminó la chica, una lagrima cayó en la mesa.

-Usted está loca –dijo Hiwatari con toda coraje, esa vieja le estaba diciendo un montón de mentiras, y eso era algo que no podía tolerar, que se creía ella para decirle toda esa sarta de tonterías de 'soles, estrellas, comparaciones' no había entendido ni una sola palabra!

-Explíqueme de una buena vez y déjese de analogías estúpidas y sin sentido –sentenció el chico, viendo con ojos afilados a la adivina, quien seguía llorando la suerte de aquel niño.

-No hay nada que explicar…-susurró entre lagrimas –Tu no crees en lo dicho, por eso no haz entendido… cuatro soles en unión… una estrella en superioridad y un eclipse que dará fin a esta era… una colisión de la cual no podremos escapar…-dijo, para empezar a mezclar de nueva cuenta los soles, lunas y estrellas.

-Vieja chiflada –dijo con veneno en su voz el bicolor, para golpear la mesa y salir con enojo de ahí, la adivina quedó quita por esto, viendo la posición de sus manos y los objetos que guiaba.

-Otro sol… -murmuró, Kai se detuvo casi por inercia, más no volteó a ver a la mujer –Pero éste se está apagando… del pasado volverá y te será arrebatado nuevamente –finalizó la mujer, con una inmensa tristeza en su voz.

Kai afiló los ojos y apretó los puños, esa mujer le estaba teniendo lastima, LASTIMA! A él, Kai Hiwatari! El Beyluchador sin sentimiento alguno! Esa bruja lo miraba con una tristeza y compasión que lo enfurecieron hasta el tope. Salió de mala manera de la carpa, sus amigos lo esperaban afuera, pero este los pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a la salida del parque, con paso rápido y seguro.

-Y ahora que le pasa? –preguntó Julia, viendo la dirección en la que se había ido el ruso bicolor, todos se encogieron de hombros sin entender la conducta del chico.

-De seguro le dijeron que si seguía de 'limón' se iba a quedar solo –burló Max, con lo brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Kai transitaba las calles de la ciudad de Japón, la verdad es que esperar a los demás en el carro y encima estarlos aguantando en el viaje no era algo que quisiera pasar de momento, las palabras de la estúpida adivina lo habían dejado mal, no por lo que sea que haya visto esa loca en tanto objeto feo se le pareciera, si no por su actitud de 'Pobre niño rico' que se cargó al final de la sesión.

Quien se creía ella para tenerle lastima? Ja! Ni el mismo se permitió tenerse lastima, ya mero vendría una desconocida a querer comprenderlo. Encima con tanta cosa loca que decía! De las cuales nunca entendió nada, que era eso de un eclipse y que estaba dejando que algo le ganara en sabría Dios que, por favor! Debería de practicar más sus clarividencias y después ponerse a contarles mentiras adornadas a las personas.

Bufó con resignación, de que le servía estarse quejando? Al final la loca cumplió lo que se proponía, sacarlo de quiso, y es que por eso no le interesaba la adivinación, eran personas que pretendían saber el futuro de otro o darles un aproximado de éste! Para él, su futuro se lo formaba él solo, no una loca con juguetes de solecitos y lunitas.

Levantó la mirada y notó que estaba enfrente del hospital de la ciudad, Cuando rayos había llegado? Vaya que estar metido uno en sus ideas, no se da cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el trayecto a casa, no estaba tan cerca, pero iba por un poco más de la mitad. Sonrió con prepotencia y continuó su camino, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, algo lo detuvo.

-Sangre? –se preguntó al ver el suelo con ligeras manchas de aquel liquido, siguió con la mirada el trayecto, notando que era un poco largo y había separaciones considerables entre mancha y mancha, curioso empezó a seguirlas.

Su menta intentaba no imaginar lo que podía llegar a encontrarse al terminar el trayecto de sangre, pero sentía como sus propias piernas reaccionaban por si solas, incitándolo a continuar con aquella búsqueda morbosa. Llegó hasta lo que parecía ser un callejón… la sangre desaparecía antes de entrar en él… acaso lo que buscaba estaba ahí?

En primer lugar ¿Que buscaba?...

Dudoso, entró al callejón, sintiendo si corazón latir como el de una rata, hasta podía escucharlo entre tanto silencio. El lugar estaba lleno de botes de basura, bolsas llenas de sabrá Dios que, cartones de cajas húmedos y viejos, gatos sucios y roñosos y un cuerpo…

UN CUERPO?!!!

Dios que si Kai no estuviera acostumbrado a saber mantener la calmase mucho que estuviera desmayado, que diablos hacia un cuerpo en ese lugar?! Se alejó unos pasos, para después carraspear y volverse a acercar, pero ahora con temor… no quería ni imaginar como estaba esa pobre persona… casi no lo podía distinguir ya que estaba en las sombras, pero eso no le quitaba lo muerto…

Continuó dando unos cuantos pasos más, hasta que aquel individuo empezó a tomar forma, Kai no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en sorpresa, cada paso que daba, sus ojos mostraban impacto…

Él conocía ese atuendo… aquellos zapatos tan originales…

_Vamos, Kai… te reto a una Beybatalla _

Ese pantalón blanco con cintos tan peculiarmente puestos

_Un día de estos… saldré de este horrible lugar… y te llevaré conmigo_

Esas manos, ahora débiles, enguantadas… una lágrima cayó al suelo…

_Seamos amigos… mi nombre es Yuriy_

-Yuriy…-susurró el chico, con las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas, su pelirrojo yacía frente a él, completamente inconciente, con un respirar tranquilo y neutro, su rostro algo sucio, pero seguía igual de hermoso, sus ropas rasgadas y con ligeras manchas de sangre… la sangre que había seguido…

-No puede ser…Yura…-soltó el chico, arrodillándose frente a su amigo, quien empezó a despertar. Levantó ligeramente su mirada, encontrándose con la rubí del bicolor, una sonrisa débil se formó en sus labios.

-Kai…-susurró el pelirrojo, casi sin separar sus labios resecos, levantó con pesadez su mano, para así tocar la mejilla del bicolor, quien al ver la acción, tomó entre las suyas, la mano de Ivanov, haciendo así, que el contacto fuera más certero y menos forzoso para el chico.

Posó la mano de Yuriy en su mejilla, cerrando los ojos para sentir aquella tibieza que despedía el cuerpo del pelirrojo, mojando con ello, la palma de su mano, las lágrimas de Kai eran abundantes… por Dios lo creía muerto!! Muerto!! Y no era así! Yuriy estaba con él, ahí!, frente a él! Mirándolo con ternura y alegría.

-Estas vivo…-susurró el chico, quebrándosele la voz, Yuriy sonrió con nostalgia, sus fuerzas lo empezaban a abandonar, la mano que Kai sostenía poco a poco empezaba a pesar, dejándose así caer, el bicolor abrió los ojos sin comprender, viendo, casi en cámara lenta… como su amigo se desvanecía frente a él, cerrando sus ojos.

-Yuriy!... Yura… que tienes? –intentaba mantener la calma, más no era posible, su amigo se podía estar muriendo, pero que podía hacer? Su cerebro no estaba procesando nada de la situación –Yuriy! Yuriy despierta!! YURIY!!! –gritó lastimándose la garganta en el acto, zarandeando al chico –YURIY!!!

-Rayos! No me dejes, Yura! –suplicó, abrazando al chico, recargando su cabeza en su pecho (el de Kai), acariciando con cierto frenesí los cabellos rojos de Ivanov –Por favor! No te mueras… no t mueras –decía entre cortadamente, necesitaba ayuda! Y la necesitaba ya!!

_-Sabes Kai, un día de estos vas a necesitar de alguien más –decía Yura, recostado en el pasto, viendo el cielo azul._

_-Yo se me basto solo, Ivanov –dijo el bicolor con superioridad, sin mirar a su amigo._

_-Sí… por eso me gustas –dijo el chico al aire, Kai ni siquiera se había inmutado, Yuriy solía decirle aquello y Kai lo tomaba como un simple 'Me gustas de rival' –Pero eso no quita que necesitas de otros._

_Kai lo miró con cansancio y le dio por su lado._

Necesitar de otros? Mierda que los necesitaba ahora!! Su amigo se estaba muriendo!! Y él sin poder dejarlo solo! Que podía hacer?... frustrado, miró de nueva cuenta a Yuriy, su semblante apacible, con ligeras manchas de sangre, su respiración débil y enfermiza… frunció el cejo, no lo dejaría morir, no! así tuviera que llevarlo a rastras hasta su casa, no dejaría que se fuera así como si nada.

-Te salvaré, Yuriy…-dijo con orgullo –Así como tu me salvaste hace seis meses… -diciendo esto, tomó a Ivanov del brazo, pasándolo por su hombro, para después, tomarlo de la cintura, y con una maniobra que solo él supo como le salió, tenia cargado al ruso pelirrojo en su espalda.

-Ahora me toca a mi cuidarte –se dijo el bicolor, empezando así su recorrido a la casa, con un ruso completamente inconciente tras él.

Continuará…

Nota de la autora:

Por fin! Yuriy se reencontrado con Kai! que pasarà de ahora en adelante? las palabras de la adivina tendrpan algo que ver con los proximos sucesos o solo lo dijo pa tener un buen papel en el fic XD? Que porblemas vendrán ahora que Yuriy regresó? Podrá Takao aceptarlo asi de facil? o le dará su guerra a Yura?

Pues eso solo lo podrán saber si continuan leyendo Oblivion in th darkness!!

Minna!! si no hay review no ha capi siguiente XD!! pika el botoncito de abajo!!


	10. Chapter 10: Reencuentro

**Oblivion In The Darkness**

* * *

CAPITULO DIEZ: **Reencuentro****

* * *

**

Brillaba mucho… el cielo ese día lucía muy hermoso…

Los árboles sin hojas daban un aspecto tranquilo al ambiente…

El viento soplando con calma en un vaivén envidiable…

Y un pequeño llorando bajo el, rompía tan armoniosa calma…

-Que te pasa, Yura? –preguntó Ka sentándose a un lado del pelirrojo que lloraba con las manitas en su rostro, ambos niños no aparentaban tener más de siete años.

-El estúpido de Bryan rompió mi Blade…-se quejó Yuriy, mostrándole los pedazos de dicho objeto, estaba desbaratado –Es un idiota! Sabía que era importante para mí! Él lo sabía!! Y aún así lo rompió…

Kai se quedó en silencio un rato, viendo el Blade –Eso pasó porque eres débil –Yuriy miró sorprendido al bicolor –Si fueras fuerte no habría pasado nada –soltó con normalidad el niño, Ivanov gruñó por lo bajo.

-No es cierto! Yo soy fuerte! Bryan es un cabeza dura y tu un imbécil! –le gritó el crío, Kai parpadeó por al confesión.

-Como me dices imbécil, tarádo? Si solo te estoy ayudando! –le recriminó el ruso bicolor al pelirrojo, quien se paró de donde estaba sentado.

-Tu no ayudas ni al arranque, vete al diablo, Hiwatari! –le gritó Yuriy con ojos afilados –Creí que me consolarías como un buen amigo, no eres más que un indiferente al mundo –le gritó y se fue caminando con paso enojado y seco de ahí, dejando a un Kai con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

-Pero se va a poner bien, doctor? –preguntó Kai, a un lado de un inconciente Yuriy.

-Sí, solo fue cansancio lo que lo tenía así… necesita dormir y comer bien –decía el doctor mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maletín (_**N/A:**__ Sepa la fregada como se le llama a eso_).

-Fuera de eso, el chico se repondrá rápido, lo que no me explico es por que no lo llevó a un hospital –preguntó el doctor, siendo guiado a la puerta por Hiwatari.

-Hn…-Kai no dijo nada, y cerró la puerta una vez con el médico fuera de la casa, por que no lo llevó con un doctor, por Dios, no se necesitaba ser un genio si se veía que la sangre venía desde el hospital, era obvio que Yuriy se escapó de ahí… y además… no quería estar lejos de él.

Fue directo a su habitación, entrando con calma… es su cama… estaba Yuriy, durmiendo placidamente, con un respirar acompasado y sereno… Kai sonrió con ternura y se acercó a su amigo, tomando su mano en el acto.

Una…

Dos…

Tres…

Y varias más fueron las lágrimas que cayeron de los ojos rojos del bicolor, quien no hacía nada por detenerlas, no había nadie a quien ocultarle sus sentimientos, estaban únicamente ellos dos en esa casa enorme y silenciosa… con cariño, acarició la frente vendada del pelirrojo.

-Donde estuviste todo este tiempo, Yuriy…-susurró con pesar, no pudiendo evitar que su voz se rompiera en el acto –Rayos… te veo y no lo creo… es que… Yura… por que te alejaste de mi? –reprochó con dolor y un hilo de voz. Sus ojos se empañaron más.

Tenía tantas cosas que contarle a Yuriy, muchos sentimientos encontrados sentía en ese momento, y le disgustaba estar así… lo hacía enfurecer…

Estaba enojado con Yuriy por dejarlo ir, por desaparecer por tanto tiempo…

Arrepentido por orillarlo a que se convirtiera en lo que fue hace seis meses…

Alegre por tenerlo cerca, sentir su calor, su aroma, sus facciones…

Temeroso por que Yuriy le pudiera reclamar algo cuando despertase…

Angustiado por no saber los sentimientos de su corazón hacia el pelirrojo…

Lo amaba?... antes sí podía decir con toda la boca que si, daría su vida por él… pero ahora… también estaba Takao… quien se había preocupado por él, como nadie… le debía gratitud… pero amor?... no lo sabía…

Sintió como le limpiaban la mejilla con suavidad y algo de torpeza, abrió los ojos algo asustados y se enfrentó a la mirada azulada del pelirrojo.

El silencio reinó en el cuarto….

Ninguno sabía que decir…

Ni como actuar frente al otro…

-Ya llegamos!! –gritó la estrondoza voz de Takao, sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos.

-A quien el gritas, Takao, no hay nadie –reprochó la voz de Julia con enojo y algo de fastidio.

-Puede que Kai ya haya llegado, Kai!! –gritó el peliazul, caminando en dirección al cuarto del chico.

-Si, lo que sea…-se quejó Julia, el regreso del parque fue de lo más molesto, les habían perdido en la recepción todos sus regalitos, excusándose de que fue un descuido y que se los recompensaban con pases gratis el tiempo que el parque estuviera en la cuidad. Ella no quería entradas gratis! Quería sus regalos!

La pelinaranja se fue a ver la televisión en la cocina, todos sudaron frío al ver su carácter. Max y Mathilda acompañaron a Julia hacia el televisor, el rubio definitivamente amaba ese aparatejo. Mao suspiró cansada y se estiró.

-Yo iré a mi habitación! Con su permiso –se excusó la pelirosa. Rei asintió, diciendo que haría lo mismo. Pero la mano de Bryan lo detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar –demandó el pelilila, mirando directamente al pelinegro a los ojos, Rei afiló la mirada, con un simple jalón se safó del agarre del ruso, quien se desconcertó por ello.

-No veo de que, con permiso –dijo con cortesía mordaz, caminando hacía su cuarto. Bryan se quedó mudo por la actitud del chino, era cierto que le tenía parte de la culpa, pero quería remediarlo…

La pregunta era…. Como?...

Rei se detuvo a pasos de su puerta al ver a Takao conmocionado en el filo de la puerta del cuarto de Kai, intrigado de acercó al chico.

-Por que traes esa cara, Takao? –preguntó con una sonrisa amigable, la cual fue borrada al ver al nuevo inquilino en la habitación –Yuriy?...-susurró inconcientemente, con semblante sorprendido.

-Kai… como es que… él…-Takao no sabía que decir, Yuriy Ivanov! Al que creían muerto, estaba ahí! AHÍ!! Viéndolos con una indiferencia de la más grande!! Junto a SU Kai!! No!! Esto no podía ser cierto!! No podía ser verdad!!

Por que ahora?!! Porque justo cuando estaba teniendo un lugar importante en el corazón del ruso…no era justo…no lo era…

En ese momento una voz grave lo sacó de sus pensamientos –YURYI!! –fue el gritó de Bryan, la voz del chico se escuchaba feliz, aliviada, llena de júbilo, pero no se acercó lo suficiente al pelirrojo, quien le sonrió de modo altanero.

-Vaya, resultaste tener más vidas que un gato –bromeó Bryan, palpando la espalda de su amigo.

-No te puedes deshacer de mí tan fácilmente, Kuznetzov –sacó Ivanov con altanería, sonriendo a su modo, Bryan suavizó la mirada, dándole a entender al pelirrojo lo feliz que estaba de verlo con bien…

-DESGRACIADO!!! –se escuchó chillar, todos se sobresaltaron sin excepción, y al voltear, vieron a Julia con su Blade blandado, a punto de disparar, sus ojos mostraban un manto de odio hacia el pelirrojo, quien la miraba sin mucho interés en realidad.

-Mal nacido!! Tu secuestraste a Raúl!!! TE VOY A ELIMINAR YO MISMA!!! –gritó la chica, justo al lanzar a su trompo, en dirección a Yuriy.

-NO JULIA! –se escuchó que alguien gritó…

Un Blade salió disparado, para después estrellarse contra la pared y caer inmóvil…

Otro caía al suelo y seguía girando en el…

Julia quedó pasmada, viendo la acción del bicolor –Por que hiciste eso?! Ese desgraciado tiene a Raúl y tu lo defiendes!!! –le reprochó con odio al ruso, quien seguía en posición de lanzador, mirando con seriedad a la chica.

Todos estaban callados, ni una sola palabra se escuchaba en el aire, justo ahí, Mao, Mathilda y Max (_**N/A:**__ E trío EME_!) aparecieron, quedando anonadados al ver a Yuriy sentado en la cama de Kai. Ninguno de ello se movió, viendo que si hacían algo, solo empeorarían las cosas. El ambiente estaba horrendamente tenso…

-Nadie interrogará a nadie –soltó ácidamente el bicolor, para después, darle la espalda a sus amigos y sentarse frente a Yuriy, quien desvió la mirada para ver hacia la ventana… Julia sentía sus lágrimas caer, el coraje encerrado en ella era demasiado y sin poder aguantarlo, se lanzó a Ivanov.

PAF!!

Fue lo que se escuchó, Yuriy tenía la cara ladeada y en cierta área roja en ella, Kai quedó en shock por un momento y los demás solo se quedaron con ojitos de puntos y gotas de sudor caer de su cabeza.

-Te lo mereces! –le gritó Julia para después salir corriendo del cuarto, nadie hizo nada por detenerla, que ganaban con ello?... Mathilda se sintió un poco mal, más no se movió de su lugar.

-Estúpida…-gruñó Ivanov, sobándose la mejilla. Kai miraba atentó al pelirrojo, se le había escapado aquella reacción de Julia, en verdad que no la había visto venir…

-Iré a preparar la cena –soltó Rei con normalidad, saliendo después del cuarto.

-Yo te ayudo, Rei! –soltó Mao, persiguiendo a su amigo. Max y Mathilda aprovecharon para salir después, quedando así en la habitación Kai, Takao, Yuriy y Bryan.

El silencio reinó nuevamente en aquel lugar…

Yuriy se removió inquieto en la cama, para quedar acostado, dando la espalda a los que en la habitación estaba. Dando a entender con ello que no hablaría con nadie. Bryan carraspeó y salió del cuarto, la verdad, no era que no le interesara su amigo, pero sabía que estaba de sobra ahí.

-Les avisaré cuando la cena esté lista –dijo Bryan, saliendo del cuarto, Takao en ese momento se sintió fuera de lugar.

-Es verdad, creo que Yuriy necesita descansar, Kai –dijo el peliazul tomando de la mano al bicolor, más Kai rehusó el agarre, dejando a Kinomiya impactado.

-Me quedaré con Yuriy –dijo sin mirarlo directamente.

-Kai…-susurró quedamente el peliazul… frunció el cejo y salió de la habitación.

-Por que haces eso? –dijo Yuriy sin darle la cara a Kai.

-Hacer que? –preguntó sin querer entender.

-Se nota que le gustas a Kinomiya –soltó de modo frío, Kai sintió sus mejillas arder, eso ya lo sabía, TODOS en esa casa lo sabían, no se lo tenían que echar en cara –Ve con él, por mi no te detengas…-dijo con la voz seca, los ojos de Yuriy estaban fijos al frente, mirando la pared de modo interesante.

Por que?... justo cuando podía estar de nuevo con Kai… venía Takao a echarlo a perder, pero que esperaba… que Kai lo esperar todo el tiempo? Que se reservara únicamente para él? Que no amara hasta que él regresara?... no… aquello era muy egoísta… pero…

Kai lo había dicho… prefirió quedarse con él que irse con Takao… entonces, que le dejaba eso? Una oportunidad con Kai?... de ser, así… no la desaprovecharía como antes… se volteó rápidamente, encarando a Kai, quien lo miraba atento… por primera vez… atento solo a él…

-Tal vez eso haga –dijo con tranquilidad el bicolor, Yuriy carraspeó sorprendido y un tic en el ojo adornó su rostro, para después componerse con rapidez.

-Haz lo que quieras –soltó molesto, para arrinconarse más en la cama, Kai suspiró en fastidio, si tanto lo quería tener cerca que se lo dijera, que lo costaba… pero en eso… una duda asaltó su mente.

-Donde- -pero fue cortado por el jalón que Yuriy el dio a su brazo, haciendo que el bicolor cayera de lleno al pecho del pelirrojo, un tinte rosa se posicionó de sus mejillas y el silencio fue lo que les siguió…

-Que haces… Yuriy? –preguntó con duda el chico, sintiendo su voz más ligera, el ruso solo lo calló, quedándose así, juntos, sintiendo el calor del otro, Kai se acomodó con calma, hacia tanto que no sentía aquella tibieza en su pecho… esa calma y paciencia… sin duda, Yuriy le transmitía aquello.

Se tuvieron que separar al escuchar un ruido sordo caer fuera del cuarto, Kai miró por unos momentos a Yuriy y se paró para ver que había sido aquello, al abrir por completo la puerta vio que en el pasillo no había nadie, se podían escuchar las voces de Bryan, Mao, Mathilda, Max y Rei que charlaban amenamente, caminó un paso al frente y chocó con algo en el suelo.

-Y esto? –preguntó al ver una cajita tirada en el suelo, levantó una ceja y sin pensarlo se agachó a recoger el regalito, ya que tenía un moñito de color dorado muy lindo, lo examinó con la mirada, no tenía nombre, ni siquiera para quien era.

Sin poder evitar la ligera curiosidad, además de que nadie lo estaba viendo, abrió la cajita, revelando con ello, un hermoso collar, de color plata con eslabones unidos muy galantemente. El colguije fue lo que más llamó su atención…

Era un dragón, muy hermoso, con las escamas finamente grabadas, de un color azul plateado brillando, el reptil parecía envolver protectoramente un ave, la cual tenía las alas extendidas y grabadas a conciencia, brillando de un rojo anaranjado único…

-Es un fénix…-susurró el chico asombrado, volteó el collar y ahí, grabado estaba una frase…

"**Si me amaras un solo día… el mundo podré cambiarte**"

Ladeó la cabeza, era una frase que fuera de ser romántica, parecía pedir una oportunidad, fue ahí cuando le dio el balde de agua.

Un fénix

Un dragón

La frase…

-Takao…-salió de su boca, era para él… aquel hermoso collar finamente grabado le pertenecía, pero… por que no se lo dio personalmente? Dudoso, se colocó el collar, le sentaba bien, lo guardó bajo su camisa y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al cuarto, ya buscaría a Takao para darle… "las gracias"

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto encontró que éste se encontraba vacío, la cama donde estaba Yuriy yacía vacía, Kai quedó conmocionado, pero el azote de la puerta tras de sí, lo sacó de si mismo, haciéndolo voltear rápidamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa… que diablos hacía él aquí?!

-Hola, Kai…-dijo con suavidad y elegancia el pelinaranja, mientras sostenía de la mandíbula a Yuriy, quien intentaba safarze del agarre –Por fin nos encontramos… vez Yuriy –el mencionado forcejeaba con más fuerza –Te dije que daría con él tarde que temprano –los ojos verdes brillaron con astucia y maldad, Ivanov sintió su cuerpo temblar…

Aquella mirada otra vez… no podía ser… le aterraba…

-Suéltalo, Brooklyn –ordenó con demanda el bicolor, afilando su mirada, preparando se lanzador discretamente.

Brooklyn sonrió con gentileza… adquiriendo con ello, un brillo oscuro, que no le dejo nada bueno en claro al bicolor.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, ni la luna pasaba por ella, el hambre tampoco estaba presente en su cuerpo, así como sus ganas de sonreír o estar jugueteando como un niño pequeño… los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, y las lagrimas caían acomodadas por su rostro. Abrazando sus rodillas podía sentirse protegido…

-Kai…-susurró con dolor, se suponía que hoy sería el día en que le dijera sobre sus sentimientos al ruso, donde por fin lo podría tener como suyo! Pero tenía que aparecer Yuriy a echarlo a perder!...

No lo odiaba, no podía… de cierto modo le daba gusto que Ivanov estuviera con vida, así Kai… ya no lloraría en las noches…Kai sería el mismo de siempre, pero no… a quien quería engañar!!! Yuriy solo se atravesó! Esto no tuvo que pasar!! Se suponía que le tocaba a él!! Era su oportunidad!! SUYA!!!

Yuriy ya la había tenido y no la supo aprovechar, ahora era su turno!! Pero no… Kai nunca le daría aquella oportunidad… porque para él… solo existía el pelirrojo, por DIOS!!! Era más que obvio!! Nadie abraza de la manera en la Yuriy abrazó a Kai, nomás porque si!! No!! Ese tiempo de abrazos son los que le dedicas a la persona que amas…

Y él… solo estaba sobrando en aquella relación… volteó hacia su escritorio y ahí había una foto del equipo, se veían muy alegres, bueno, Kai en lo que cabía de la palabra, pero estaban juntos y eso era lo que se veía tan tierno…

Tomó el portarretratos y examinó a cada uno de sus amigos…

Max el niño alegre y algo despreocupado de la vida, siempre con si inusual inocencia por todos lados, contagiando de cariño a cualquiera que lo viera…

Rei, siempre atento y centrado en las situaciones más peligrosas, era la voz de la razón en el equipo, dando calma y serenidad a todos… estarían perdidos sin él…

Kai… Kai simplemente era Kai… con su sola presencia decía mucho, imponía tanto, pero a la vez… parecía tan vulnerable, definitivamente Kai era una cajita de misterios…

En eso, recordó lo vivido en el parque de diversiones, los momentos en los que Kai se mostró atento, alegre e inclusive abierto con él… cuando sus manos se tomaron en un intento de resguardo en la montaña rusa…

Estaba dejando todo por el simple hecho de que Yuriy Ivanov había hecho acto de presencia?!! Debía de estar loco!! Claro que no!! Si quería guerra, guerra tendría, no se dejaría derrotar. De todos modos, bien lo dice el dicho… en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale… y él pelearía por el amor de Kai…

Se secó las lagrimas con tosquedad, dejando ver una mirada determinante en su faz… no perdería a Kai por nada del mundo…

-Kai estará conmigo… no te dejaré el camino fácil, Yuriy Ivanov…-soltó con suspicacia y prepotencia, dejando después ver una cara de alegría digna en él!

El hambre había llegado a su estomago, reclamando por comida. Y como hoy fue un buen día… omitiendo ciertos detalles, sabía que Rei cocinaría algo delicioso! Bajó de la cama de un salto y fue directo a la cocina.

_Continuará…_

* * *

CAPITULO ONCE: **_Captura_**

**_Nota de la autora:_**

Hola minna!!! otra vez con una actualizacion!! como ven, ya porfin tenemos a Yuriy en escena!! wii!! más no a dicho nada, vaya que Kai se da su tiempo para todo ¬¬, como ven... Rei y Bryan no van por buen camino... y nuestro lindo Takao ha decidido no dejarse derrotar por Yura!! pero encima está Brooklyn... ya habrá venido por Kai?!! que horror si es el caso...

Si quieren saberlo...porque el titulo no siempre es fiel jejejejeje, pues dejen su review!! vamos!! para mi es motivante leerlos!!!

arogato minna!! LOS REVIEWS ESTÁN CONTESTADOS EN MI PROFILE!!! GRACIAS!!

Akia puede hacer magia... si dejas tu review sabrás a lo que se refiere!! pulsa el botoncito de abajo!!


	11. Chapter 11: Captura

**OBLIVION IN THE DARKNESS**

* * *

CAPITULO ONCE: **Captura**

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, la lluvia no parecía ser obstáculo para poder llegar a su destino, los charcos de agua y lodo salpicaban con cada zancada dada. 

Por fin pudo divisar un muro, muy grande, pero ya sabía como 'burlarlo' su lanzador sacó a su bestia y un hermoso animal salió de éste, logró destruir la pared sin llamar la atención, entró por el hoyo.

Subió con rapidez las escaleras dentro de aquel lugar y abrió la puerta de un cuarto en especial.

-Ya llegué! –dijo con la respiración agitada, completamente mojado, pero una sonrisa, peculiarmente amable adornaba su cara.

El dueño del cuarto no le hizo el menor caso, ya que estaba acostado en la cama, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y sudando mucho, su respiración era pesada y cansina.

-Mira… traje las pastillas que necesitas, Kai…-soltó el pequeño pelirrojo, de no más de trece años, entró cerrando la puerta con cuidado de que no lo viera nadie y se acercó al niño en cama.

Miró con seriedad al bicolor, quien seguía sumergido en un sueño de fiebre, Yuriy tocó su frente y comprobó que el calor era más alto que antes, preocupado intentó despertarlo.

-Kai… Kai despierta… vamos, tienes que tomarte las pastillas –insistía el ruso, pasando un brazo por la espalda sudada de su amigo, lo sentó, a como pudo, y le despertó.

-Yura…-susurró con cansancio, sus ojos apenas se podía mantener abiertos, Ivanov sonrió con calma al ver que todavía no empezaba a delirar por la alta calentura.

-Kai, tomate la pastilla, la necesitas –ordenó el pelirrojo, más el bicolor ni caso le hacía.

-Mamá… mamá dijo que vendría por mi… ella… ella lo dijo –murmuraba Kai, una sonrisa triste apareció en su lindo rostro, los tatuajes que adornaban sus mejillas había desaparecidos por el sudor –Vendrá a llevarme a casa, con papá…

-No, Kai… créeme que si tu mamá viene, no es para llevarte a casa –bromeó para el mismo, pero su sonrisa se borró de sus labios –No a la que tu crees…

Por fin logró que el bicolor se tomara la pastilla y ya descansaba más tranquilo en la cama, la fiebre ya no se sentía tan alta, pero aún así era de cuidado, todo era culpa del estúpido de Borcloff, obligando al bicolor a entrenar en la nieve, sin ningún tipo de abrigo para el frío, Kai había caído inconciente por el duro entrenamiento…

-Ésta me la pagas, Borcloff…-gruñó con la mirada llena de desprecio y un brillo homicida en el –Esto no se queda así…

* * *

Takao estaba mirando como Mao ponía el arroz a cocinar, todo tan meticulosamente que desesperaba el peliazul, claro que la minina lo hacía intencional, ya que sabía que Takao se estaba muriendo de hambre. Justo en eso recordó algo. 

-Oye Takao…-empezó la chica, el mencionado se acercó a la pelirosa, ya que hablaba con cautela –No se supone que tu ibas a invitar a cenar a Kai? –preguntó Mao, mirando al chico con duda, Takao parpadeó y recordó el abrazo de Yuriy y Kai…

-Tu lo has dicho Mao…'iba' –suspiró derrotado, Mao ladeó la cabeza –Ahora anda con Ivanov y no creo que se quiera separar de él

-Entonces? Que vas a hacer? –preguntó la chica, indagando, Takao sonrió con orgullo.

-Pues, mañana saldré con él… se lo pediré, no me lo va a poder negar, además…-se quedó pensando un rato, cayendo en la cuenta de que había dejado el collar tirado por la sorpresa de ver a los dos rusos abrazados.

-Rayos! –gruñó con enojo, Mao parpadeó sin entender.

-Oigan…-ambos chicos voltearon a la voz de Rei –Huele a quemado –soltó el chino, Takao y Mao miraron hacia el sartén con arroz.

-WAAAA!!! EL ARROZ!!! –gritaron al unisón.

-ES TU CULPA MAO, POR METICHE!!!

-CÁLLATE!!!

Rei negó varias veces, Mao siempre sería así de distraída y Takao una distracción para sus amigos… volteó a ver a los demás, encontrando que Mathilda reía divertida al ver el espectáculo de Takao y Mao por salvar el arroz, Julia estaba sentada en la sala, completamente sola, no estaba llorando, al contrario, su enojo era claro en sus ojos… lo entendía, sabía como debía sentirse al saber que tenía al secuestrador de su hermano en la misma casa… pero, no podía asegura que Yuriy tuviera algo que ver…

Ya lo dijo Bryan, era casi imposible que el pelirrojo tuviera algo que ver con lo que estuviera pasando, pero eso solo lo podrían saber su Yuriy hablara, y era más que claro que Kai no permitirían que ellos lo pusieran a hablar. Suspiró con cansancio… toda la situación era sofocante en sí, no podían hacer ni un solo movimiento por cuenta propia…

-Rei –se sobresaltó de inmediato, volteando para encarar a Bryan, el neko frunció el cejo molesto -Tenemos que hablar –soltó, Rei simplemente lo ignoró y continuó con lo suyo, preparar la cena.

Bryan carraspeó molesto por la conducta del pelinegro.

* * *

-Te lo advierto, Brooklyn… suéltalo –amenazó el bicolor, sus ojos rojos reflejaban mucho coraje al ver al pelirrojo en manos de él. 

-No te sulfures, bonito –soltó Brooklyn, chocando a Yuriy contra la pared, ocasionando un quejido por parte de éste, en ese momento unas sogas color negro salieron de la pared, aprisionando al ruso en ella, sosteniéndolo de brazos, piernas, cuello, boca y cintura.

-Completamente inmóvil, no nos molestará –soltó con normalidad el pelinaranja, a Kai, eso lo había enfurecido más, sin embargo no hizo nada, se tenía que mantener alerta a cualquier movimiento de Brooklyn, por que diablos estaba ahí?!

Yuriy forcejeaba, intentado soltarse de aquellas cuerdas, intentando decirle con la mirada a Hiwatari que saliera de ahí, que corriera lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieran, pero el bicolor estaba más ensimismado en sostenerle la mirada retadora a Brooklyn que en hacerle caso.

En ese momento el espejo volvió a despertar, mostrando con disimulo al alterego, que veía atento aquella disputa visual, sonrió con felicidad al verlo por fin… aquel que lo liberaría del encierro de cristal en el que estaba, sus ojos temblaron ligeramente y sin poder evitarlo se reflejó completamente.

-_**Brooklyn…**_-susurró con emoción, el mencionado dirigió su mirada al espejo, Kai lo estaba dando la espalda al dichoso objeto así que aquella acción no pasó desapercibida para el bicolor.

-Ahí estás, amor –soltó el pelinaranja, ignorando completamente a Kai y pasando a un lado de éste, el ruso sorprendido volteó hacia donde Brooklyn caminaba.

El pelinaranja se acercó al espejo, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del alterego, quien estaba también arrodillado, posó sus manos en el espejo, 'tocando' las del bicolor reflejado, la emoción en éste ultimo era mucha… por fin estaban juntos.

-_**Tardaste mucho…**_-soltó con alegría recargando su frente en el espejo, pudiendo sentir el calor de aquella persona, sin existo alguno. Brooklyn sonrió con suavidad.

-Perdóname… tuve unos inconvenientes -susurró con suavidad, casi con amor, Kai asintió feliz al escuchar aquello.

Que diablos estaba pasando ahí?!! A ver a ver… en que parte de la maldita situación se había perdido?! Estaba en su cuarto, con un Yuriy atado a la pared de pies a cabeza, un espejo parlante que tenía rato de no ser molestado por él y un intruso muy desagradable en su recamara, ósea Brooklyn…

Bien, hasta ahí todo bien… ahora… PORQUE MIERDA ESTABA BROOKLYN EN SU HABITACIÓN?! Y POR QUE SU ALTEREGO JODÓN PARECÍA CONOCERLO?!

-Muy bien, que está pasando aquí? –preguntó toscamente el bicolor, captando la atención de Brooklyn y del alterego.

Brooklyn sonrió como acostumbraba y se paró, alejándose varios pasos del reflejo, quien se puso triste por aquello –Descuida… te sacaré de ahí –soltó el pelinaranja, Kai asintió feliz.

-Ya es hora, Kai –soltó sin más Brooklyn, Hiwatari levantó una ceja sin entender. Yuriy dejó de forcejear al escuchar esas simples palabras…

"_No… mierda!! Kai corre!!!_" pensaba con terror el pelirrojo, no permitiría que se lo llevara, no permitiría que alejaran de nueva cuenta a Kai de su lado. Pero como?!! Atado no ayudaba mucho!!

-Hora?... y se puede saber de que? –preguntó con cierto interés oculto, preparando se nueva cuenta a Dranzer por cualquier cosa que pasara, Brooklyn sonrió.

-De que despierte el poder –soltó sin más, desapareciendo del campo visual del bicolor, quien sobresaltado no supo como reaccionar, siendo demasiado lento para el pelinaranja.

-Y tu eres la fuente de ese poder –susurró en el oído de Hiwatari, éste ultimó sudó frío, volteó con lentitud, impresionado por la velocidad del otro joven… ni siquiera lo sintió…

_**Kire kagima saibastia  
**_

No supo como, pero su cuello ya estaba siendo sujeto por las fuertes manos del pelinaranja, quien levantó al bicolor con fuerza del suelo, Yuriy quedó impresionado por la fuerza de aquel demonio… lo mataría… mataría a Kai y él se quedaría como un mero espectador…

-Mira la realidad, Kai… porque será la última vez –dijo entre dientes, los ojos verdes estaban nublados, dándole un aire de locura al chico, definitivamente… aquello lo asustó.

Kai intentaba quitarse aquellas manos que lo aprisionaban con fuerza, sosteniendo también su lanzador.

Su lanzador!!

_**Kiweta i adora i amena i adesta  
Idela  
Asora i adora i asora i yamasa  
Idita dora **_

Soltó las muñecas de Brooklyn y preparó su blade, Brooklyn miró aquello con duda, justo en ese momento Kai soltó la única palabra que cargaba con esperanza para ser ayudado.

-DRANZER! –gritó lastimándose la garganta por el esfuerzo, ya que el aire no le llegaba correctamente, el blade salió disparado justo al rostro del pelinaranja, quien esquivó con gracia al trompo, el cual cayó al suelo, estrellándose…

Nada….

Dranzer no salía del Blade… Kai abrió sus ojos en sorpresa…. Porque?... donde estaba Dranzer?...

-Jmjmjm… Parece que Dranzer está de vacaciones –soltó con burla, fijando la vista en los ojos rojos de Kai, quien no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento por aquello, sujeto de nueva cuenta las manos de Brooklyn, sin soltar su lanzador vacío.

_**Kasa melistora  
Imeta li ahora**_

_**I kasa melindora  
Ilyia iya**_

-Suel-Suéltame!! –exigió el ruso, arañando las manos del pelinaranja sin triunfo alguno. Se estaba quedando sin aire…

-Adiós… Hiwatari Kai… -dijo por fin con un deje de tristeza falso, Kai abrió sus ojos conmocionado, histérico para poder soltarse, únicamente lograba lastimarse el mismo. Brooklyn empezó a caminar en dirección al espejo, acercándose más y más…

Yuriy abrió sus ojos impactado…. Completamente impotente ante la escena… donde diablos estaban todos??!!

El alterego imitó una mueca de satisfacción, viendo su salida de escape cada vez más cerca. Brooklyn por fin estaba frente a frente al espejo. Y sin meditarlo, estrelló a Kai en el, haciendo que su espalda chocara con el objeto.

_**Kasa melistora  
Imeta li aora  
I kasa melindora  
Ilyia**_

-AAAAAHH!!! –gritó de dolor el bicolor al sentir como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo, aquel lugar se llenó de destellos y truenos que bailaban alrededor del cuerpo del chico, los cuales emanaban del espejo.

-Por fin… el día en que el poder despierta…-decía Brooklyn viendo como aquel espejo aceptaba gustoso a Hiwatari, haciéndolo gritar del dolor, el pelinaranja sonrió con satisfacción enfermiza, viendo como, poco a poco, un aura negra empezaba a salir del objeto.

-AAAHHH!!!! –sentía horrible, en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, todo en la habitación le daba vueltas, sentía… sentía como su mente se alejaba de la realidad, no quería… NO QUERÍA!!

_**Kire kagima saibastia  
Inaria miamenta  
Asora ita saibastia  
Imilia iyasii iya**_

Yuriy miraba impresionado el espectáculo de luces que presenciaba, sus dilatados ojos no podían alejarse de ello, ver como la persona que estaba seguro amaba más que a nada en el mundo estaba siendo lastimada, pero que podía hacer?!! Diablos!! No podía soltarse de aquel maldito agarre!!! No podía!!!

Unas especies de manos negras, pequeñas, aparecieron con lentitud y torpeza, sujetando de lo que pudieran a Kai, jalándolo más a fondo en el espejo…

-Lo sabía!! Si eras tú Kai!! Vez!! El espejo te acepta!! –gritaba con alegría exagerada, mostrando todos los dientes y los ojos dilatados por la emoción.

-AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! –los destellos brillaban con más intensidad, tornándose de diversos colores, el negro empezó a predominar en ellos, la luz del cuarto empezó a fallar, se iba y volvía, dándole al momento más frustración innecesaria.

_**Introducción…**_

Ya por fin la cena estaba servida, listo para darle el diente. Julia platicaba un poco más calmada con Mao, la pelirosa intentaba distraerla a como pudiera, lográndolo. Mathilda intentaba sonsacarle a Bryan lo que sea que lo tuviera tan molesto.

-No es justo… pero tu también tuviste la culpa, Bryan –recriminó la chica de gogles al ruso, ambos sentados en la mesa, esperando a que les sirvieran la cena.

-Ya Mathilda… no necesito que me lo eches en cara –refutó el pelilavanda con fastidio, viendo a Rei en la cocina que platicaba muy amenamente con Max, o eso percibió, le frustraba no poder estar así con el neko.

-Pues mira que salir diciendo sarta de mentiras y todo porque no querías hacer, según tú, el ridículo frente a Kai, como si le debieras algo! –seguía Mathilda, en verdad que estaba enojada con Bryan, Rei le simpatizaba mucho y Bryan era un gran ejemplo, en ciertas cosas, que no podía creer que actuara así!

Bryan se recostó en la mesa, no sabía que podía hacer para que Rei le diera una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

-Simplemente habla con él…-soltó la niña, Bryan miró a la pequeña con interés.

-Hablar?... Dios Mathilda… que genial idea! Eres fantástica –soltó con sarcasmo el pelilavanda, Mathilda le gruñó por lo bajo, ambos quedaron callados de momento.

-Que onda contigo y con Max? –preguntó después, solo para hacer conversación, Mathilda se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Y bien Rei… ya me vas a decir que se traen tu y Bryan? –preguntó el rubio con interés.

Rei se desentendió del tema –Son cosas nada importantes, Max –soltó Rei dándole dos platos con la cena servida –Ve a darle esto a Mao y a Julia –dijo para preparar otro plato.

Max frunció el cejo, más acató la orden del chino, en eso Takao retomó el tema.

-A mi no me dejas callado, que pasó entre tu y Bryan? –preguntó el peliazul, bloqueándole la vista a su amigo, Rei suspiró con frustración.

-Nada Takao, es algo que prefiero olvidar –dijo molesto el chino, quitando la cabeza de Takao para poder ver lo que hacía.

-Tu y Kai se parecen, nunca hablan de sus cosas! –soltó molesto Takao, alzando los brazos –Estamos aquí, también somos tus amigos, Rei! Pensé que lo sabías –soltó un poco indignado Takao. Rei parpadeó ante las palabras de Kinomiya.

-Lo sé Takao… gracias, créeme que para mi es muy importante saber que los tengo a ustedes, Max, Kai y tu, son como mis hermanos…-soltó agradecido el chino, bajando la mirada –Muchas gracias –Takao sonrió ante el gesto.

Justo en ese momento las luces empezaron a fallar, captando la atención de todos, se iban y volvían.

-Que está pasando con el alumbrado? –se preguntó Julia al ver como se escuchaban los cortos circuitos de los focos, parpadeantes.

-Que raro… nunca pasa esto, a menos que haya tormenta –soltó Max con una inseguridad muy grande creciéndole en el pecho, algo no andaba nada bien.

Takao se quedó mirando como un foco brillaba con intensidad opaca, cada vez menos, para después volver a recuperar su brillo, aquello no le gustaba del todo, sus ojos copiaron el alumbrar del foco, reflejándose en ellos… que era eso que sentía en el pecho?...

Esa ansiedad y preocupación…

-Kai…-susurró en automático, sin dudarlo corrió hacia la habitación del ruso bicolor, captando la atención de todos.

-Takao, que pasa?! –gritó Rei al ver a su amigo correr.

Algo andaba mal, gravemente mal!! Y sentía que Kai estaba involucrado…

Y si en verdad Yuriy si era el causante de todo lo que había pasado?! Dios! Lo dejó solo con ese maniático secuestrador! Si algo le llegaba a suceder a Kai… si algo le llegara a pasar…

-Jamás me lo perdonaré! –soltó con terror, justo al quedar en frente de la puerta de su amigo, tomó el pomo con fuerza e intentó abrir, más éste no cedió –Que diablos?!! KAI!! KAI!!! –gritaba el peliazul, golpeando con fuerza la puerta. Al llegar todos, miraron como Takao sacaba su lanzador, preparado para tumbar la puerta.

-SAL DRAGOON!! –gritó con fuerza, mientras que el blade salía volando por los aires y golpeaba contadas veces la puerta, intentando con ello abrirla.

-Vamos DRIGER!! –gritó Rei, sin saber muy bien porque, pero también intuía indirectamente lo mismo que Takao.

-DRACIEL!! –apoyó Max a sus amigos, los tres blades se unieron y con fuerza tumbaron aquella puerta…

_  
__**Kire kagima saibastia  
Kiweta i adora i amena i adesta  
Idela  
Asora i adora i asora i yamasa  
Idita dora**_

Sus ojos quedaron impactados al ver tal escena, mudos ante lo que se presentaba ante ellos, las luces brillaban con más intensidad, de un color negrusco, las manitas que salían del espejo, envolviendo cada vez más al bicolor, quien seguía en su intento fallido por librarse de Brooklyn… cada vez más débil…

-YURIY!! –gritó Bryan al ver a su amigo amarrado en la pared, Max y Mao intentaron desatarlo de ahí, junto con Bryan. Cosa que veían casi imposible.

-KAI!! –gritó frustrado Takao.

-Ta… Takao… -soltó con dificultado, intentando ver a su amigo, poder enfocarlo en su mirada, más no podía, se estaba desmayando, no podía soportarlo más.

-Falta poco –soltó con ansiedad Brooklyn, viendo como cada vez Kai perdía el conocimiento, lo sabía al sentir el agarre del chico cada vez más débil…

-Desgraciado!! Déjalo!! –gritó colérico Kinomiya –DRAGOON!! –lanzó el blade, justo hacía la espalda de Brooklyn.

- PIERCE HEDGEHOG!!! –se escuchó el grito de una pequeña. Una luz destellante brilló por todo el lugar, cegando a todos en el acto.

_**Kasa melistora  
Imeta li aora  
i kasa melindora  
Ilyia iya**_

Un Blade cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, mientras que el otro seguía girando en una esquina del cuarto, Mathilda cayó de rodillas, tomó su blade y al verlo… estaba vacío…

-Pierce Hedgehog…-susurró la chica, los ojos de la pelirosa se desenfocaron, nublándose por completo, cayó de bruces al suelo.

_**Kasa melistora  
Imeta li aora  
i kasa melindora  
Ilyia**_

-MATHILDA!! –gritó asustado el rubio, corriendo hacia la chica y tomarla en brazos –Mathilda!! Mathilda! Reacciona!! –gritaba temeroso Max, viendo a la chica desmayada.

-JAJAJAJAJ niñita tonta!! –gritó Brooklyn sin ver a nadie en especial, quería ver cuando Kai cediera ante él, faltaba poco –Si se atreven a atacarme automáticamente absorberé a sus bestias bit! –gritó con júbilo el pelinaranja, dejando a todos conmocionados.

Eso significaba que…

_**Kiweta ita saibastia  
Inaria miamenta  
Asora ita saibastia  
Imilia iyasii**_

La cabeza de Kai se ladeó ligeramente, sus ojos nublados y perdidos eran la clave de que el chico no aguantaría más, y Takao que podía hacer?! QUE?!! si atacaba a Brooklyn… perdería a Dragoon… a Seyryuu…

Un ruido sordo se escuchó en el lugar… haciendo reaccionar a Takao. Kai había soltado el lanzador, sus brazos ahora descansaban a cada lado de su costado, completamente inmóvil el bicolor, las manitas rodearon con más efusividad al chico, absorbiéndolo por completo.

Takao quedó sorprendido ante esto… como un mero espectador veía como se llevaban a Kai… no podía permitirlo! No podía!! Empuño de nueva cuenta su lanzador, pero en eso, un sollozo lo sacó de su frustración.

-Mathilda… despierta por favor…-rogaba Max a su amiga inconciente, Takao no podía hacerle eso al sacrificio de Mathilda… ella había sacrificado a su blade para que Dragoon no fuera secuestrado… RAYOS!!

_**Kasa melistora  
Imeta i aora  
kasa melistora  
I kasa melindora**_

_**Ilyia...**_

Los destellos de convirtieron en una sola luz cegadora y parpadeante, completamente blanca. Alumbrando toda la habitación.

-AL FIN!! EL GRAN PODER ESTÁ LIBERADO! –gritó jubiloso Brooklyn, una vez que la luz se disipó, todos abrieron sus ojos al ver que ya no se sentía el calor del brillo, encarando con ello a un pelinaranja con un Kai completamente desmayado, sujetado por el cuello.

-SUELTALO DESGRACIADO!! –gritó fúrico el peliazul, Brooklyn lo miró sin interés, sonriéndole de manera inocente, para después dejar caer a Kai al suelo. Takao lanzó a Dragoon, mandando todo al diablo, sin embargo… Brooklyn mandó a volar el Blade de un solo manotazo.

-Que?! –soltó Julia impresionada, su cuerpo temblaba notablemente, estaba aterrada.

-Vendré por él… de momento, disfruta lo poco que te queda –soltó el pelinaranja, acercándose a la ventana y desapareciendo en el acto. Las ataduras de Yuriy desaparecieron, haciendo que el chico cayera contra gravedad, si no hubiera sido por Bryan, seguro se daba contra el suelo.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en ese momento…

Nadie decía nada…

Nadie se movía de su lugar…

Yuriy recuperó un poco la conciencia, viendo en el suelo el bicolor completamente desmayado, el pelirrojo se alejó de Bryan y con paso torpe se acercó a Kai, arrodillándose a su lado, justo antes de siquiera tocarlo…

-**ALEJATE DE ÉL!!** –gritó con odio Takao, lanzándole un puñetazo en el rostro al ruso, alejándolo de Kai Yuriy parpadeó ante eso y ver como Takao abrazaba a un desmayado Kai lo enfureció más –**Todo esto pasó por tu culpa!! Secuestraron el Blade de Mathilda por tu culpa!! **–le recriminó Takao a Ivanov, éste ultimo miró discretamente a la chica en brazos del rubio, quien parecía en su mundo.

Bryan, Julia, Rei y Mao se quedaron impactados al ver la reacción de Takao…

-** ESTO PASÓ POR TU MALDITA CULPA!!!**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

YYYY, quien quería pleito entre Yuriy y Takao, pues, lo habrá, pero no tan romántico, jejeje, pues, como ven… ya Brooklyn hizo de las suyas… demo, que hizo?! Es decir, solo pegó a Kai en el espejo! Como pegote!!! XD!!

Y Mathilda!! Noho!! Mi linda niña!! Que le habrá pasado?! Será un simple desmayo o algo más?!

No se pierdan el próximo episodio de **OBLIVION IN THE DARKNESS**!

CAPITULO DOCE: **Atolladero**

**Los reviews están contestados en mi Profile, ARIGATO!!!**

Akia trabaja más rápido y cumple tus deseos y presionas el botón cito de abajo!! Deja tu reviews!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Atolladero

**Oblivion In The Darkness**

CAPITULO DOCE: **Atolladero**

Ambos corrían con fuerza, sujetos de la mano, en ningún momento el agarre de suavizó o dejó de lado, se sentía bien correr a un lado de la persona que ye hacia vibrar con tan solo tenerla a tu lado, sentir su mano y tocando la tuya era como tocar el cielo cien veces seguidas y no cansarte de ello.

-A donde vamos, Yura? –preguntó el niño de trece años que intentaba seguirle el paso al pelirrojo, apenas había salido de la fiebre en la que había caído y el ruso ya lo ponía a correr.

-Se paciente Kai –decía el de ojos árticos, quitando la maleza de árboles, arbustos y hojas que estaban en ese lugar. Muy apenas habían logrado librarse de la Abadía, tenían el tiempo medido, la prisa era mucha.

Al fin, logrando quitar ente ambos, un enorme tronco, se vio ante sus ojos un hermoso lago cristalino, el cual brillaba reflejando los rayos del sol, una pequeña cascadita que permitía el fluir del agua, los peces bailoteaban entre las rocas bajo el mar, las aves volaban muy felices entre los árboles… (_**N/A:**__ Y un cazador furtivo mata a una XD, no, no es cierto! Jajaja, ya me callo u.u_)

En sí… un paisaje pintoresco…

-Yura… que lugar es este? –preguntó el bicolor, no queriendo moverse de su lugar.

-Lo descubrí hace un par de días, verdad que es agradable? –preguntó Ivanov, Kai no pudo evitar asentir ante el comentario, Yura suavizó la mirada y se acercó un poco a Kai, tomándolo de los hombros.

-Me alegra que te guste –soltó un poco avergonzado el pelirrojo, más una especie de extraño presentimiento lo embargó… el cielo se había teñido de sangre, el lago oscuro mostraba a los animales muertos, los árboles secos y tristes –Que está pasando? –preguntó alarmado Ivanov, al ver que todo estaba cambiando.

-Kai! –soltó Yuriy con preocupación, más el bicolor le estaba dando la espalda, cuando se había separado? El pelirrojo se acercó a Kai, sin embargo éste se volteó abruptamente, revelando con él a un ser de ojos negros y unas pupilas sangre que aterraban, unas alas salieron de la espalda de Kai, extendiéndose en lo alto.

Ivanov estaba asombrado y asustado… quien era ese?

-Por fin lo que hemos estado esperando a llegado! –soltó con voz distorsionada aquel ser, empezando a elevarse en los aires, moviendo con el ondular de sus alas, todo a su paso.

-¿De qué… hablas? ¡¿Dónde está Kai?! –preguntó mordaz Yuriy sin intimidarse por el ser extraño que volaba amenazadoramente.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, la fusión ha sido realizada ahora falta que el contenedor despierte. –sentenció el ser de negro, mirando con sus ojos sangre al pelirrojo.

Todos estaban muy conmocionados, jamás se habían imaginado que algo así pasaría. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio que en la sala se había formado. Ya tenía rato que había puesto a Kai en la cama y Takao se había quedado con él, se puso histérico cuando Yuriy pretendió quedarse también.

Mathilda estaba en el cuarto de Max, completamente inconciente y el rubio de pecas le vigilaba el sueño al que fue sumergida.

Rei estaba sentado junto a Julia, seguida de Mao, en el sillón largo, frente a ellos estaba Bryan, Yuriy no quería estar con ninguno de los chicos adentro, prefería estar afuera en el balcón ya que Kinomiya lo había sacado casi a patadas de la habitación de Kai.

Frunció el cejo ante esto. Kinomiya se estaba dando muchos privilegios que no le correspondían. Únicamente él, Yuriy Ivanov tenía el derecho de estar junto a Kai en este momento. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza casi haciendo chillar sus guantes negros.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –preguntó Mao llorosa, asustada por lo que había presenciado en el cuarto de Kai -¿Por qué… está pasando esto? ¡¿Por qué ese sujeto está aquí?! –soltó irritada, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Julia tenía sus ojos tapados por sus flequillos naranjas. Sus puños temblaban recargados en sus rodillas. ¿Todo le tiempo había sido Brooklyn el que había ocasionado tantos daños? ¿No era Yuriy el malo del cuento? Ya no entendía nada, al principio había llegado, incluso a creer que tenía las respuestas en sus manos, pero ahora todo estaba tan difuso. Se sentía tan perdida y fuera de lugar.

Bryan no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Rei, la situación de Kai le preocupaba demasiado, pero aún así no podía evitar tener en cuenta a Kon primero. Sabía que estaba más que decepcionado de él… intentaría solucionar las cosas, simplemente para variar. Ahora Kai debía ser su prioridad, ese Brooklyn algo le había hecho… creía saber que, pero temía tanto tener la razón.

Rei no se atrevió, si quiera le importó sentir la mirada pesada de Bryan sobre su cuerpo, ahora le preocupaba más Takao y Kai… incluso Yuriy estaba en sus pensamientos. El triangulo amoroso en el que los tres estaban no ayudaba para nada la situación, sumándole ahora que… Brooklyn estaba tras de Kai, pero no tenía idea con qué propósito. Miró a Bryan con disimulo, él lo sabía y no se quedaría sin averiguar nada.

Mientras todos en silencio pensaban en lo acontecido, Takao estaba en la habitación de Kai, con el último completamente inconciente, sin probabilidades de despertar pronto.

-Kai…-susurró el peliazul, alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla tatuada del bicolor –Despierta…-pidió con un hilo de voz –Kai, tú eres fuerte… puedes despertar y… explicar que diablos ocurre… ¿Verdad?

Pero Hiwatari seguía en su letargo. Ignorante de las preguntas que Takao se hacía con tanta insistencia, segundo a segundo.

Takao tomó la mano de Kai y la llevó a su pecho –Quisiera verte abrir tus ojos de nuevo, que me sonrías… como en la feria, ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Cuándo vimos los animales? Tu estabas muy feliz… quisiera verte con esa misma sonrisa otra vez… pero más me gustaría poder despejar todas las turbaciones que llenan tu vida y protegerte del peligro que seguro corres ahora que Brooklyn está al asecho.

Kai seguía durmiendo, sin mostrar ninguna señal de que escuchaba a Takao.

Takao cerró sus ojos con fuerza y su cuerpo se tensó por la silenciosa respuesta de Kai –Todo esto es culpa del imbécil de Ivanov. Él provocó todo esto al aparecer en nuestras vidas, echó todo a perder con su maldita presencia. –masculló Takao mostrando su total desagrado por la presencia del Demoltion Boy en su casa. Yuriy hizo dudar a Kai del amor que empezaba a nacer en el pecho del bicolor.

-Encontraré a Brooklyn, le haré pagar el daño que te ha hecho y le obligaré a decirme como puedo despertarte. Lo prometo, Kai. –soltó Takao inclinándose un poco para besar la frente del bicolor.

La puerta se abrió enseguida y Yuriy estaba parado con un porte severo y molesto. Takao volteó y frunció el cejo al verle ahí.

-¿Qué diablos quieres aquí? –preguntó Takao dejando la mano de Kai y parándose de su lugar.

-Lárgate. –sentenció Ivanov con sus ojos dilatados y frívolos a cualquier acusación próxima de Takao.

-No voy a dejar a Kai con un desgraciado como tu. –soltó amargo Takao, apretando sus puños y sintiendo que su corazón latía con prisa, era demasiado impulsivo y ahora intentaba controlarse.

-No eres quién para prohibirme estar con él, tengo más derecho que tú para estar con él. –Ivanov no parecía perder los estribos, al contrario, lucía calmado y satisfecho viendo como Takao se frustraba solo.

-¡Claro que tengo el derecho! ¡Tú abandonaste a Kai, fingiste estar muerto y le rompiste el corazón! –acusó Takao con los puños tensos y temblantes -¡No te importó en lo absoluto, no tienes derecho a reclamar nada! ¡Tú lo entregaste a Brooklyn! ¡Antes de que llegaras estábamos tan bien, sin molestias! ¡**TÚ LO ARRUINASTE TODO**!

El gesto de Yuriy se había ensombrecido pero enseguida mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, sin dejar que las palabras de Takao le afectaran en su presencia.

-¿Terminaste? Ya te desahogaste, ahora lárgate.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! –soltó Takao abalanzándose contra Ivanov y sujetarlo del cuello de su traje, era una escena curiosa, Ivanov era mucho más alto que Takao y la amenaza no se veía en lo absoluto.

Rei llegó en ese momento -¡¿Qué diablos ocurre?! ¡Takao! –estaba sorprendido, Kon imaginaba que Kinomiya no podría controlarse, pero jamás pensó que se exaltaría tan pronto -¡Suelta a Yuriy!

-¡Él no tiene nada que estar haciendo aquí! ¡Por su culpa esta pasando esto! –gritó Takao sin soltar al pelirrojo que seguía sin inmutarse por los gritos de Takao -¡Mathilda perdió su blade! ¡Kai está inconciente! ¡Todo esto es su culpa!

Rei frunció el cejo y separó a Takao de Yuriy, aprovechando para golpearle la mejilla con el puño -¡No seas idiota! –soltó el pelinegro, harto de la situación, de ver como el grupo debería estar unido y simplemente parecía desmoronarse poco a poco -¡Deja de buscar culpables, de despojarte de tu propia culpabilidad! ¡Kai no necesita que peleemos entre nosotros, debemos de buscar soluciones y comprender que ocurre! No pensando en si Kai estaría feliz con uno u otro, ¡Madura, Takao!

El dueño de Seyriuu abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella, tensó su cuerpo y desvió el rostro. Ahora Rei estaba en su contra, claro, siempre lo había estado con sus sentimientos hacia Kai y ahora que Yuriy había aparecido sentía que Rei estaba de su lado. Decidió mejor salir de la habitación con pasos pesados.

Rei soltó un suspiro pesado y miró al pelirrojo con cierta vergüenza. Optó por salir de la habitación de Kai y dejar solo al bicolor y a Ivanov, después de todo… él no tenía nada que decirle a Yuriy.

Ivanov escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y les daba privacidad a Kai y a él. Yuriy alzó la mirada, recorriendo el cuerpo encamado de la persona a la que tanto amaba. Tomó la silla en la que Takao había estado sentado.

-Takao tiene razón en algo, Kai…-susurró el pelirrojo sin atreverse a tocar a Kai –Te puse en bandeja de plata para Brooklyn… cuando me encontraste en el callejón… era obvio que él estaba siguiéndonos… yo le dicté el camino que debía seguir para dar contigo…

El bicolor no mostraba ninguna señal de escuchar a Yuriy, su semblante era relajado, ignorando el dolor que las personas que tanto le amaban.

-Ahora… ha logrado dar contigo y seguro su propósito ya está empezando. La inconciencia en la que estás sumergido no es normal…-susurró Yura llevando su mano a su propia frente y recargarla ahí –Brooklyn hizo algo, y está esperando a que surja efecto para poder llevarte, ¿Si no, porque te dejaría entonces aquí?

Pero nadie podía darle esas respuestas a Yuriy.

-Y pensar que lo que ocurrió hace meses… lo hice para que tu no sufrieras… pero Borclof siempre estuvo interesado en ti… yo únicamente fui el señuelo que te hizo regresar a la abadía…-recordar como había sido parte del experimento del Beyluchador perfecto, Borclof lucía molesto esa vez, ver que había sido Yuriy Ivanov el seleccionado, él quería a Kai Hiwatari, pero Yuriy, a pesar de haber sido rechazado por Kai esa vez en el parque… lo protegió de cualquier fechoría de Borclof.

-Así será siempre, Kai… te protegeré de Brooklyn si es necesario también. –sentenció seguro el pelirrojo, algo llamó su atención en el cuello de Kai. Algo que brillaba débilmente. Alzó una ceja y llevó su mano hacia el cuello del bicolor y sacó una hermosa cadenita con un dije de un dragón y un fénix abrazados.

Frunció el cejo ante esto. Takao quería llevarle la delantera, pues lastima por él. Yuriy no era de los que se rendían con facilidad.

Volteó la cadena y leyó lo escrito ahí.

"**Si me amaras un solo día… el mundo podré cambiarte**"

Su cuerpo se tensó más y sin dudar ni un solo segundo, arrancó el collar del cuello de Kai, apretándolo con fuerza para después tirarlo al bote de basura al que le dirigió una mirada de desdén y prepotencia.

-Lastima, Kinomiya… pero no pienso rendirme ante un idiota como ti.

La mañana siguiente llegó enseguida, Max no había descuidado el sueño de Mathilda, la chica sin bestia bit. No quería alejarse de ella por temor a que algo más le pasara. Temía si quiera que Brooklyn fuera por ella y la desapareciera al igual que a Raúl.

En la cocina, Bryan, Julia, Takao, Yuriy, Mao y Rei estaban. La pelirosa ayudaba en lo que podía a Rei para preparar el desayuno, mientras que Julia ponía la mesa en orden junto con Yuriy, era un extraño cuadro ya que Julia sentía cierto arrepentimiento por culpar a Yuriy de la desaparición de Raúl, aunque el pelirrojo no parecía si quiera molestarse por tenerla cerca, más bien le era indiferente.

Bryan miraba las noticias tranquilamente junto con Takao, ambos sin hacer nada útil. Como siempre, la reportera dio la noticia de que nuevos Beyluchadores habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, padres, escuelas, amigos estaban preocupados por los comunes secuestros que habían de un momento a otro.

-Brooklyn sigue atacando…-susurró Bryan sin despegar su mirada del televisor –¿Qué gana secuestrando tantos beyblades?.

-¿Nos estará provocando para salir a atacarlo? –preguntó Takao a Bryan, pero éste se encogió de hombros, no podía saberlo.

-Puede ser, Brooklyn seguro quiere sus beyblades y…-pero Yuriy lo cortó.

-También el poder que reside dentro de Kai…-susurró tras poner un vaso de vidrio en la mesa –Borcloff sabía sobre ese poder en Kai, por eso quería que fuera él el Beyluchador elegido. Sabía que al lograr eliminar todos los sentimientos de Kai… nada podría detenerlo en su estúpida dominación mundial.

-Pero Borcloff ya está muerto, Bryan me lo dijo. –soltó Rei alzando una ceja confundido –Él ya no tiene nada que ver en esto y veo poco probable que Brooklyn esté siguiendo sus pasos.

El resto se miraron entre ellos, coincidiendo con las palabras de Kon. Borcloff simplemente había desatado todo el problema, ya no tenía nada que ver en la situación.

-¿Entonces cual es el propósito de Brooklyn? ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto? ¿Qué gana con tener tantas bestias bit y secuestrar Bey luchadores? –preguntó Mao mirando como el arroz se doraba mientras le daba vueltas con una cuchara de plástico –Ya destruyó Rusia y China…

-Seguro para dar con ustedes…-susurró Julia mirando a Takao de reojo y continuar arreglando una servilleta que ya no necesitaba ser compuesta.

-Kai no puede decirnos nada ahora, tenemos a un nuevo comodín para que nos diga que diablos ocurre –sentenció Takao mirando a Yuriy con recelo y odio.

El pelirrojo lo miró, pero simplemente le ignoró de manera olímpica. Él no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, menos a Kinomiya que no valía ni su tiempo. Sin decir nada, salió de la cocina en dirección al cuarto de Kai.

Takao lo miró irse y sintió un coraje extremo recorrer sus venas, definitivamente odiaba a Yuriy Ivanov.

Sentía su cuerpo ligero, como si cayera lentamente por un abismo que no tenía fin. Era extraño, pero estaba tranquilo. No le importaba el frío que calaba hondo en su piel, menos la soledad en la que se encontraba.

Únicamente un nombre pasó por su mente, pero sus labios no se abrieron para mencionarlo.

Los ojos carmín de Kai se abrieron con extrema lentitud, ¿Dónde estaba? todo era oscuro y frío. Parpadeó de manera suave y su alterego apareció muy junto a él. Ambos cayendo lentamente.

-Hola, Kai…-susurró con voz aniñada y soñadora. Kai no respondió el saludo, simplemente le miró con un gesto aburrido y cansado –Brooklyn por fin llegó y a obligado a tu verdadero ser salir…-el Kai alterego alzó su mano y la posó en el pecho del Kai original.

-Aquí… está latente, es cuestión de minutos para que podamos ser uno mismo y me dejes controlar tu cuerpo. Tú no podrás con el poder que crece en tu pecho, te preocupan demasiado los sentimientos de amor y amistad que hay entre tus amigos y tú… no eres capaz de rechazar nada de eso…

Kai parecía no escuchar nada de lo que el otro Kai le decía, simplemente estaba cayado, dejándose hacer por el alterego que se tomó la libertad de abrazarlo.

-Por eso… tú serás ahora el que duerma eternamente en el espejo de tus emociones, mientras yo… me dedico a ayudar a Brooklyn…-susurró tomando las mejillas de Kai y pegar sus frentes lentamente.

-Yuriy… Takao…-susurró Kai cerrando sus ojos.

-Olvídate de ellos… ya no los volverás a ver… jamás.

Un ramaje de espinas salió desde arriba y comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del Kai original, piernas, torso, brazos y cuello fueron las partes que las espinas rodearon y apretaron levemente, Kai quedó atado en forma de una cruz invertida por el hecho de estar cayendo.

Kai sonrió satisfecho –Ahora sí… ya no hay vuelta atrás, Kai me a dejado a completa merced de su cuerpo… -rió discretamente, pero la euforia y emoción de saber que era victorioso lo cegaron y soltó una fuerte carcajada que resonó en todo ese vacío.

Apenas la verdadera lucha iba a comenzar. Todos ignoraban lo que por la mente de Kai ocurría. Yuriy, mirando a un inconciente Kai, desconocía lo que dentro de poco se desataría y lo que sería la guerra más cruel de todas las que se habían enfrentado.

Tal vez ni el amor y la amistad podrían hacer algo al respecto.

_**Continuará.**_

_**Notas de autora:**_

Levante la mano la que no me quiera matar =D *nadie hace caso* Oww... no sean tan crueles, ya sé que me tardé mucho y no tengo excusa a esto, simplemente que se me había bajado el fandom de BEYBLADE, pero ahora a regresado, incluso pensé en dejar el fic parado, pero con los reviews que recibí durante mi ausencia me hizo caer en cuenta de que no era nada justo para ustedes que yo hiciera eso, pro eso... Heme aquí! =D.

Ahora si intentaré actualizar a tiempo hatsa terminar el fic, lo prometo, espero seguir contando con su apoyo! Un beso y gracias!!

Pulsa el botón de abajo para que Akia trabaje duro, no la regañes sin su review =)


End file.
